


Открывается каждая дверь

by wllzft



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Work In Progress
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wllzft/pseuds/wllzft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Затем Баки облизывает губы, кончик языка пробегается по чувствительной коже уха Стива, и тот стонет. Ничего похожего на всплеск похоти под ребрами, только краткий хриплый звук. Баки не реагирует, должно быть, не слыша. Но уже через минуту он снова пробегается кончиками пальцев по коже как раз в таком темпе, чтобы это можно было счесть за проявление нежности.</p><p>Просто подставься под его касания. Он возьмет на себя инициативу, проведет языком по коже, и ты не сможешь больше молчать. И тогда он перекроет отчаянные звуки, срывающиеся с твоих губ, своими, сжимая пальцы в твоих волосах. Целуя глубоко, признавая существование твоих грязных намерений. Положи руку ему на колено и с жадностью скользи вверх по бедру, пока не достигнешь выпуклости под ширинкой. Касайся его, пока он не начнет задыхаться тебе в рот, не прижмет свой лоб к твоему, подаваясь бедрами, и ты увидишь его потемневший взгляд,  блестящий в мерцающем свете экрана, умоляющий...</p><p>Стива выкидывает в настоящее. Бегут титры, а Баки читает их вслух. Экран гаснет, зажигаются две яркие лампы. Баки отнимает руку от головы Стива, приветствуя вернувшийся мир.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Это вопрос времени

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Every Door Opens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577855) by [notoska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoska/pseuds/notoska). 



Капитан Америка приседает между стеллажей с продуктами в супермаркете. Упираясь одной рукой о старый кафель, второй он подпирает подбородок, задумчиво нахмурив брови. Пробегается взглядом по забытым всеми коробкам, стоящим внизу.  
  
Он один, не считая незнакомой музыки, льющейся через акустическую систему на потолке.  
  
***  
_— Овсянка? — Стиву кажется, что в его голосе слишком много надежды._  
  
_— Да! — в голосе Баки же слишком много счастья, что кружит голову, он улыбается, и его глаза озаряются светом. — Еще и дешевая, — чуть тише добавляет он._  
  
_— И как ты ее достал? Обменял на кучу сырых газет? — Стив пытается выкинуть из голоса мрачность и усталость от вечной нехватки денег и еды._  
  
_Баки смеется._  
  
_— Нет, ничего подобного, — их единственная кастрюля со звоном ставится на плиту. — Просто услуга за услугу._  
  
_Баки всегда знал, за какие веревочки нужно потянуть. Возвращался домой с чем-то каждые пару недель. Ничего особенного, но Стиву это казалось роскошью. Они не ели овсянки несколько лет._  
  
_Стив понятия не имел, как Баки все это удавалось, и подозревал, что Баки и не хотел, чтобы он знал. Разносчику газет явно столько не платили._  
  
_Они варят ее, не сводя с кастрюли взгляда. Спорят, как долго нужно держать ее на огне, Баки клянется, что знает, что делает, но Стив догадывается: он никогда раньше сам ее не варил. Они переехали в квартирку с настоящей газовой плитой только прошлой зимой._  
  
_На вкус она замечательная. Легкая сладость и мягкость на кончике языка. Поселившееся в желудке тепло. Умиротворяющая наполненность._  
  
_Согревшийся и довольный, похороненный под всеми одеялами и одеждой в объятиях Баки на их самодельной кровати. Три пары носков, чтобы не замерзнуть. Счастливый и сытый._  
***  
  
Стив позволяет горечи осесть в груди. Тупой нож, что вскрывает старые шрамы под ребрами. Он закрывает глаза и выдыхает, ожидая, когда отступит боль.  
  
Затем он делает вдох и поднимается, захватывая с полки коробку.  
  
Сэм встречает его у кассы.  
  
— Без ничего?  
  
— Ну да.  
  
— Не возьмешь к овсянке сахара, сиропа или еще чего-нибудь? — они выгружают коробки и банки на ленту, под две и три за раз. Консервы. Супы. Лапша. Растворимый кофе.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Может сухофруктов?  
  
— Нет, — Стив поднимает глаза. — Зачем?  
  
Сэм только пожимает плечами. Стив смотрит на коробку в руке.  
  
— Просто на вкус она все равно не будет такой же, как раньше, — Сэм протягивает кассиру деньги.  
  
— Ну да , — соглашается Сэм, и боль в груди Стива возвращается.  
  
На вкус она не будет такой же, как раньше. Совсем не как сваренная в старой кастрюльке на слабом огне в Бруклине. Не так, будто это что-то особенное, то, чем хочется поделиться.  
  
— Теперь все другое на вкус.  
  
***  
  
По углам их номера такой сумрак, будто там никогда не бывал солнечный свет или хотя бы слабый от настольной лампы. Только верхний, и это все. Сэм переключает каналы на телевизоре с выключенным звуком. Стив лежит на кровати, сзади гора подушек, голова прислонена к стене, смотрит на стену, но мысленно за 337 миль и 78 лет отсюда.  
  
Он прокручивает в голове воспоминания о судьбе каждого из Ревущих Коммандос. Слишком много сожалений, и он не может сделать ничего, кроме как попытаться забыть. У него появилась миссия, и это удалось ему так хорошо, что встреча с Баки была похожа на приближение яркого света фар на темном шоссе. Что-то такое же ослепляющее и неумолимое, и он не мог сдвинуться с места.  
  
Баки был жив. Он был жив, и это меняло все. Переворачивало хрупкую новую жизнь Стива в мгновение ока. Он был жив, и ему нужна была помощь. Ему нужен был Стив.  
  
В каком-то смысле, это показалось новой миссией. Миссией, которую он выбрал сам, вместо того, чтобы ждать, пока она сама его найдет. Но она захватила его, наполнив отчаянием, какого он не чувствовал с того момента, как маршировал со смертью рука об руку, выпрыгнул с самолета, летящего сквозь вражеский огонь. Это было больше, чем просто миссия.  
  
Стив смотрит на экран телевизора еще несколько часов после того, как то выключается, и беспокойный сон забирает его в свои объятия.  
  
***  
  
_Он бежит. Неудобные и слишком большие ботинки на толстой подошве ударяются от тротуар. Его грудь сжимается, остро не хватает воздуха. Безумным взглядом он прочесывает толпу. Ведь минуту назад он еще был здесь._  
  
_— Баки! — кричит Стив, и голос его охрипший, он занимается этим уже не один час. Выставка закрывается, и толпа стекается к выходу. Стив бежит в обратном направлении, натыкаясь на чьи-то плечи, сумки и обувь._  
  
_Баки всегда мог прекрасно без него обходиться, но сейчас Стив паникует. Он должен его найти. Его легкие мучительно горят, и он понимает, что это невероятно важно. Поэтому он проталкивается вперед, петляя и крутясь возле каждого здания. Бежит, пока не начинает задыхаться. Пока не перестает чувствовать ноги, его волосы не прилипают ко лбу, влажные от пота. Бежит, пока не спотыкается и больше не может подняться._  
  
***  
  
Они снова оказываются в дороге еще до того, как восходит солнце. Хватаясь за шаткие зацепки, выслеживая людей, не желающих открывать свой рот; ничего не знающих в любом случае. Они не сдаются, слыша чужой недоверчивый смех, слова о том, что они ищут призрака. Сжатые кулаки и закипающее разочарование, вперемешку с питанием в придорожных кафе и ночами в мотелях.  
  
Висит это безмолвное смирение, знакомое только солдатам, появляющееся, когда ты делаешь что-то снова и снова, пока это не перестает вызывать у тебя какие-то эмоции, но ты все равно не останавливаешься. В тишине машины, заполненной непрекрающимся белым шумом дороги, Стив мечтает вот о чем. О том, чтобы каждый тупик не опускался еще одним камнем в желудке, и чтобы Баки не снился ему каждую ночь. Значимые воспоминания и не очень переплетаются в новые кошмары или же приносящие радость моменты, никогда на самом деле не случавшиеся.  
Он мечтает о том, чтобы боль не была такой свежей, хоть он и не бежит от нее. Впитывает каждое сожаление, ждет, пока грудь не начнет сжиматься.  
  
Из всех концов, что он побросал в 1945, он никогда не думал, что ему достанется шанс исправить именно этот. Когда он направлял самолет в ледяные глыбы, он думал о всех, кого оставляет, и Баки в списке не было. Просто два парня из Бруклина, отдавшие за страну свои жизни. Это была почетная смерть.  
  
Но Стив проснулся, и он был больше солдатом, чем человеком, не испытывавшим такое одиночество никогда в своей жизни. Что еще ему оставалось делать, кроме как вернуться к борьбе?  
  
А потом появился Баки, снова, разбивая его, но даря надежду, заставляя потерять дар речи. Так же, как это было на войне, когда они стояли под дождем в Италии, и он произнес его имя вслух в первый раз за несколько месяцев. Ставший внезапно таким близким, но и далеким одновременно. Пересекший линию фронта, и было слишком поздно, опасно, и никто ему тогда не верил, но Стив знал, что Баки был там. Он был прав тогда и прав прямо сейчас.  
  
И вся вина, гнев и решимость, когда-то похороненные глубоко, вернулись искаженными. Ты не в силах изменить прошлое. Но прошлое может настигнуть тебя, выстрелить, ударить, разбить в кровь лицо металлическим кулаком и дать второй шанс.  
  
Стив прислоняется к окну и выдыхает. Это просто вопрос времени. Он знает, что вина тут не помощник. Но когда он не может уснуть ночью, напряженный и измотанный, он надеется, что Баки делает то же самое. Надеется, что он тратит свое время на то, чтобы вспомнить. Так что в итоге он поймет, что Стив придет за ним.  
  
Стив смотрит на дорогу пустым взглядом. Просто вопрос времени.


	2. И мир замирает

Телу нужно исцелиться. Даже если оно на войне вот уже 70 лет.  
  
Зимний Солдат знает, что может идти еще два дня без отдыха. Он уже вправил плечо и на три дня примотал руку к боку, и к закату он будет в норме.  
  
Зимний Солдат следует инструкциям. Он идет на запад, подальше от города, через поля с соей и маленькие поселения. Маячок в руке передает информацию о его местоположении посредством шифра. Они придут за ним.  
  
Но Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс знает, что что-то не так. Он устал, и его разум нуждается во сне. Так что к вечеру третьего дня, когда он больше не слышит звуков машин, он перестает идти.  
  
Он сидит в тени трех деревьев, растущих слишком близко друг к другу, их корни переплелись и повылазили из-под земли. Через поля течет ручей. Он вытягивает ноги на болотистых травах, выросших здоровыми и высокими на узких берегах.  
  
***  
 _Георгий Иванович Марков  
Болгарский отступник  
Лондон  
7 сентября 1978  
  
Небо заволокло тучами, было 15 градусов тепла. Зимний Солдат нашел жертву через прицел еще до того, как прибыла поддержка с земли. Он находился на расстоянии меньше, чем 30 метров, на крыше здания, что возвышалось на два этажа над мостом. На этот раз никаких пуль. Он выстрелил рициновой дробью, с легкостью поражая заднюю часть бедра цели. Человек вздрогнул и обернулся. Как и планировалось, агент подобрал его зонтик и перешел дорогу. Все как по часам.  
  
Зимний Солдат отступил и разобрал оружие на части, они скользнули по карманам. Он просканировал взглядом окрестности, убеждаясь, что не возникло никаких помех, и исчез еще до того, как цель села в автобус. _  
  
***  
  
Зимний Солдат помнит каждую цель. Каждую свою жертву. Все воспоминания ясные и четкие. Он знает, как собирать, целиться, чистить и разбирать тысячи видов оружия. Знает, как установить взрывное устройство, вывести из строя машину на скорости и зарезать человека в постели, не разбудив спящего рядом.  
  
Но сейчас все это меркнет. Он сидит под деревьями. Журчащий ручей, легкий ветерок, тепло солнца. Он моргает, и все это ощущается по-другому. Полнее, ближе, ярче. Моргает снова, и все как раньше.  
  
Он дезориентирован так, как не был долгие годы. Механическая точность уступает место эмоциям, накатывающим волнами. Подробные отчеты заменяются ощущениями, мыслями, чувствами. В Лондоне стояла прекрасная погода. Ясно, несмотря на облака. Он слышал чей-то смех на мосту, когда спускал курок. Вещи, которые он не помнил или не замечал раньше, увеличились в размерах, приобрели краски. Новый колодец воспоминаний, и он сам, дрожащий и уязвимый.  
  
Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс поднимает металлическую руку, и она блестит в солнечном свете. Он знает, как вычистить пепел с углублений в ней, знает ее слабые места и те, что могут защитить от пуль. Каким образом можно порезать человеческую кожу.  
  
В своеобразном прозрении рука видится ему не просто оружием. Это часть его. Он сгибает созданные кем-то пальцы и смутно вспоминает то время, когда у него были обе руки из плоти и крови. Он наклоняется к воде и прижимает металлическую подушечку указательного пальца к большому, захватывая тонкую травинку.  
  
Он размыкает пальцы, и кончик травинки беззвучно падает. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс пытается снова. Он медленно касается другого листа, не отводя взгляда. И снова его пальцы оставляют аккуратный срез. Он предпринимает еще одну попытку. И еще. До тех пор пока травинка не оказывается лишь примятой, кончик висит на темно-зеленых волокнах. Солнце садится. Он пытается снова и снова, пока на травинке не остается едва заметный след, в свете луны он может видеть все так же ясно. Пока у него не получается коснуться, не оставив и следа.  
  
После этого Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс ложится в траву. Потому что он чувствует, что должен это сделать. Потому что это нужно его разуму, даже если тело может обойтись без отдыха. Потому что он не задается вопросами.   
  
***  
  
 _Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс стоит на крыше высотки. Он так высоко, что ветер заглушает звуки города. Он находит свою жертву через прицел винтовки — 13 этажей вниз в здании через улицу. У него есть тридцать секунд, чтобы выстрелить. В двух кварталах отсюда его ждет вертолет, готовый забрать.  
  
Он облокачивает оружие на ограждение и прижимает к плечу. Щека касается холодного металла. Длинные волосы бьют по лицу. Ему сказали, что сделать выстрел будет сложно, но Зимний Солдат не задумывается о вероятностях. Для него существует только миссия. И у него есть только один выстрел.  
  
Внезапно поднимается ветер, он чувствует спиной холодный порыв. Абсолютно неподвижный, размеренное дыхание, поправляет сбившийся прицел.  
  
Холодный палец касается его спины. Он моргает. У него все стынет внутри. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс поднимает голову от винтовки и смотрит вверх. Ему страшно. Он не испытывал страха... никогда? Он когда-нибудь так себя чувствовал? Если нет, то почему это чувство так ему знакомо? Также как и кровь на фоне красного, белого и синего.  
  
Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс бросает взгляд вниз. Винтовка дергается в его руках. У него есть двадцать две секунды, чтобы выстрелить. Волосы лезут в глаза, и он делает вдох. Холодный воздух в носу, горле, легких. Кожанка защищает его от морозов, как и сапоги на толстой подошве на грязных стали и бетоне крыши. Ближе к небу, чем к земле.  
  
У него есть тринадцать секунд, чтобы выстрелить. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс видит улицу под собой. Видит корабли в гавани за дамбой, солнце, пробивающееся сквозь тучи.  
  
У него есть девять секунд, чтобы выстрелить. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс слышит, как лопасти вертолета разрезают воздух. Ветер усиливается, а вертолет замедляет движение.  
  
У него есть четыре секунды, чтобы выстрелить. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс выдыхает. Дыхание обжигает губы.  
  
У него есть две секунды, чтобы выстрелить.  
_  
***  
  
Он просыпается, потому что его тошнит. Открывает глаза навстречу темноте. Голова кружится, и его рвет снова. Звук тела, отторгающего самого себя, чужд его слуху. Он опирается рукой о берег ручья, пальцы грязные и замерзшие. Полночный лунный свет отражается от заблеванной травы.  
  
Отвращение затапливает его, оживляя воспоминание за воспоминанием. Четкие и ясные, как и всегда. Но теперь, снова прокрученные в больной голове, они кажутся такими дикими и жестокими. Брызги крови на автомобильном окне, мертвый водитель. Кровь на подушке, хлещущая из аккуратного пореза. Кровь, просачивающаяся сквозь хлопок, от ножевого ранения легкого. Кровь на его руках. Его руки были по локоть в крови.  
  
Он убивал десятки людей за несколько минут. Выстрел и ничего в ответ. Он сжимал стальной кулак вокруг кричащих глоток. Он без колебаний устранял свидетелей. Одна пуля промеж глаз. Охранники, жены, соседи, дети.  
  
Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс не может дышать. Горе разрывает его, опустошая и добивая. _Что же я натворил._ Его пожирает ужас, потому что воспоминания далеко не новые. Он вспомнил об этом еще два дня назад, но ничего не почувствовал, сейчас же он не может дышать. _Что изменилось?_ Он всегда знал, что натворил.  
  
Джеймс закрывает ладонями лицо. Тело сотрясается от беззвучных рыданий. Пальцам не знакомо это искаженное лицо. То, что было похоронено глубоко, теперь дает о себе знать. Спокойствие сменилось хаосом. _Но что изменилось?_ Джеймс кричит от боли, зная, что сходит с ума.  
  
***  
  
Пение птиц на рассвете так отличается от всего, что он когда-либо слышал. Когда солнце, наконец, встает, мир взрывается невероятными красками. Он наблюдает за небом, каждым ярким оттенком, перетекающим в нежно-голубой.  
  
Он чувствует слабость. Зимний Солдат оценивал силы по времени. Часы Зимнего Солдата говорят, что у него есть 36 часов, чтобы найти пищу. Но его тело отяжелело, а разум затуманен. Смутно он понимает, что это и есть голод.  
  
Джеймс наклоняется над ручьем, опираясь о песок. Вода такая холодная, и _на вкус_ она... у воды всегда был такой вкус? Он пьет, и мир замирает.  
  
Джеймс встает и идет в сторону города. Он находится вне криокамеры уже неделю. Такого не было долгие годы. Даже десятилетия.  
  
***  
  
Он без промедлений приближается к фермерскому сараю. Он знает, что поблизости никого нет, но даже не может объяснить, откуда. Разбить замок на двери. Что-то длинное и тонкое, и острое. Отодвинуть третью панель кверху на запястье. Поддеть маячок. Сжать его двумя металлическими пальцами, раскрошить в пыль.  
  
Джеймс открывает еще два сарая и находит кукурузу в холодильнике. Ему удается унести с собой двенадцать початков. Он ест на ходу, оставляя за собой необычный след из листьев и зерен.  
  
В сумерках через пригороды он плетется обратно. Еще день назад они были чем-то однообразным и размытым, но теперь картинка ясная и детализированная. Он замечает каждый новый вид пластика, зеленые аккуратные газоны, отличия одних машин от других. Он будет идти всю ночь.  
  
Он идет по нетронутым землям, высокая трава касается его колен. Два глаза блестят в темноте; олень стоит застывший. Джеймс замечает изящный изгиб рогов и то, как они переходят в пушок между ушами.  
  
Когда он идет, то замечает что-то еще и в себе. Определенные чувства, ход мыслей, движения, предпочтения, мнения. Он примеряет их, как одежду, что достали с чердака. Знакомо, но устарело, не совсем так, как было в его воспоминаниях.  
  
Он откидывает волосы с лица, пальцы проходятся по голове. Он повторяет то же левой рукой, но это кажется неправильным. Чуждым коже и синопсам в мозгу, что отдает сигнал руке, но вместо этого провоцирует машину. Он пытается снова, на этот раз нежнее, но это уже слишком осторожно. Он пробует еще раз.   
  
Когда он закрывает глаза, то видит только кровь, а когда открывает - красоту.   
  
***  
  
Он возвращается к тому же ручью. Трава примятая, увядшая под его ботинками. Он усаживается там, где стоял раньше.  
  
 _Я был здесь._ Джеймс пробует думать по-другому, переплетая чувства с фактами. _Я завершил миссию?_ Он помнит, что вытащил свою цель из реки. Помнит, как плыл, таща того мужчину со стальной хваткой, прижимая поврежденную руку к груди, чтобы остановить боль, и все вокруг было мутно-коричневым и зеленым. Зимний Солдат знал, что мог бы оставаться под водой еще 10 минут и 24 секунды, не всплывая. _Мы упали в воду. Или он упал. Я... прыгнул?_  
  
Джеймс хмурится. Загнать это воспоминание в рамки оказывается неожиданно тяжело. Оно уплывает, ускользает, нечеткое и тусклое. Но прежде, чем возвращается, он чувствует жжение в груди, будто предупреждение. _Мы были на хеликериэре. Он выкинул щит. Я прижал его._ Отвращение и боль накрывают его внезапно, и эта рана глубока достаточно, чтобы его разбить. _Стивен Роджерс._ Тошнота накатывает снова, он чувствует желчь в горле, и его рвет. _Я убил его?_  
  
Руки Джеймса трясутся, и он поднимает невидящий взгляд. Новый, еще более сильный ужас разрывает его грудь. Это хуже, чем любое воспоминание, залитое кровью. Хуже, чем каждая смерть, душащая его. Слов нет, но его тело знает. Отчаяние перекрывает горло. _Я убил его?_ Он помнит каждый выстрел, что невозможно отследить. Дыры от пуль в теле. Его снова скручивает. _Он не мог умереть._ Воспоминание повторяется, каждая мелочь горит в его новом сознании.  
  
 _Что же я натворил._


	3. Кислота в твоих легких

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрек к главе: Phantogram — Turning Into Stone

— Ничего, Кэп.  
  
— А что насчет маячка?  
  
— Никаких зацепок.  
  
— Старые файлы? Рапорты о миссиях? Архивы?  
  
— Все давно просмотрено. Слушай, мы стараемся собрать все по кусочкам. Я дам тебе знать, если попадется _хоть что-то_ важное, — голос у Фьюри усталый.  
  
— Знаю, — Стив смотрит на дорогу. — Просто не могу допустить того, чтобы они нашли его первым.  
  
— Искать больше некому.  
  
— Я это уже слышал, — помехи на линии, и сказать больше нечего. — Береги себя, Ник.  
  
— Ты тоже, Кэп, — он отключается.  
  
Стив роняет телефон на колени, наблюдая за размытым зеленым пятном полей и ферм, что тянутся и тянутся вот уже несколько дней.  
  
Сэм ничего не скажет, так что Стив нарушает молчание сам.  
  
— Ничего, — он прячет напряжение в голосе. — От команды зачистки тоже ничего.   
  
У него осталась пара друзей в Вашингтоне, которые копают в остатках ЩИТа, и он доверяет им достаточно, чтобы попросить об одолжении. Попросить найти призрака.   
  
— Что ж, это неплохие новости, — Сэм не сводит взгляд с дороги, рука на руле. — Он бежит.  
  
***  
  
 _Актив демонстрирует высокий уровень восстановления физических сил._  
  
Стив кладет файл и поднимается. Он сбегает из их комнаты к зеркалу в ванной, руки на раковине. Он прочитал остальную часть файла бесчисленное количество раз. Кроме этого письма, смятого и написанного знакомым почерком — буквы наезжают одна на другую. Он не продвинулся дальше первого предложения. Написанное Золой какому-то высокопоставленному лицу в Гидре об их _активе_.  
  
Актив? Зимний Солдат? Баки? Стив тяжело сглатывает. Произносить это имя все еще слишком сложно. Такое близкое и возвращающее к жизни множество воспоминаний, и расценивать его не как Баки, думать о нем как о ком-то, кем он больше не является, слишком страшно, и это разбивает сердце Стива.  
  
 _Соберись, Роджерс._ Он поднимает голову, встречаясь со своим отражением. Уставший взгляд, исчерченный морщинами лоб. _Когда это ты так легко сдавался? Это же Баки._  
  
Стив подходит обратно к столу. Тусклый свет лампы падает на старую бумагу. Он отдергивает плотные шторы, и солнечный свет заливает комнату. _Это же Баки.  
_  
Он садится, упираясь рукой о спинку стула.  
  
 _Помимо физических, есть еще качества, что определяют ценность солдата. Слишком часто эти ценные качества оказываются под угрозой из-за человеческой натуры, страха, преданности или других ненужных эмоций. Вот почему пали великие армии — под униформой солдат обычные люди. Образцовый же актив, в котором так нуждается человечество, не человек вовсе._  
  
У Стива перехватывает дыхание. _Не человек вовсе._ У него жжет в горле, во рту привкус как тогда, когда он пытался напиться в разбомбленном баре.  
  
 _Образцовый актив способен мыслить, действовать и, по необходимости, убивать, если того требует миссия. У него есть человеческая целеустремленность, не испорченная эмоциональными потребностями. Он не нуждается ни в убеждениях, ни в лидере. Ему не нужно во что-то верить. Даже наемник требует плату за свою работу, и потому может быть скомпрометирован. Актив же не требует ничего._  
  
 _Только человек, готовый пожертвовать жизнью, может достичь такого высокого уровня полезности; человек, который сражается не чтобы выжить самому, а чтобы защитить другого._  
  
Челюсть Стива напрягается, в глазах жжет. _Человек, который сражается не чтобы выжить самому._ Сотни драк в подворотнях. Кулаки о зубы. Ботинки о кости. _Не чтобы выжить самому._ Чувство вины вышибает воздух из его легких.  
  
 _Нельзя привить готовность убивать, можно лишь манипулировать относительной силой этого инстинкта. Это и было первоначальной целью нашего исследования, и его успех не вызывает сомнений. Образцовый актив, вооруженный одними пулями, исправил недостатки всех павших армий. Поэт сказал бы так: он - квинтэссенция воли человека, борющегося за нечто большее, чем является сам._  
  
Слова ярко горят в полуденном летнем солнце, выделяются на белой странице. Это хуже, чем рапорты о миссиях, журнал криозаморозки, список жертв. Видеть истинную правду, облаченную в исполненные гордости слова Золы, их первоначальные намерения — найти человека, служащего на благо других, и лишить его человечности. Перевернуть то лучшее, что было в Баки.   
  
_К сожалению, не так уж и легко проанализировать психику человека. Актив неустрашим в бою, но со временем становится непредсказуемым. По этой причине его замораживают и возвращают к жизни не дольше, чем на пять дней за раз. Его можно обнулить с помощью электрического тока, что помогает сдержать наступления нестабильности на 48-72 часа._  
  
Стив сжимает веки, наступает темнота. Вырвавшийся всхлип. Это хуже, чем терять его. Новое горе на старые раны. _Разве он не достаточно настрадался?_ Его передергивает, и он смаргивает слезы, влажные и теплые, и запоздавшие лет на 50.  
  
 _Хоть мы и добились больших успехов, человеческий разум все еще сильнее нашей науки. Он пытается собрать себя каждый раз, и откуда только берутся силы. Возможно, его нестабильность идет на пользу его непоколебимому кулаку. Мы вернемся к этим вопросам в более спокойные времена._  
  
Брось файл. Выберись наружу. Задыхайся на летней жаре. Бреди куда-то, будто у тебя есть цель. Беги, пока тебе не покажется, что ты стал к нему ближе. Не плачь. _Не вздумай_ плакать, будто это что-то значит. Каждый закат означает еще один потраченный день. Еще один день, что ты за ним не вернулся.   
  
***  
  
Горький кофе в грязной кружке. Стив пьет его из-за вкуса, так похожего на вкус старого кофе, сваренного на армейском костре. В милях от Бруклина, но он чувствовал себя как дома. Тепло под боком, ухмылки и улыбки, и знакомые голоса все еще отдаются эхом у него в голове.  
  
Сэм жует свой тост, положив локти на стол.  
  
Они медленно продираются сквозь это утро, потому что у них нет конечной цели. Нет никаких зацепок, да и не было уже давно. Прошло больше трех недель с того момента, как Стив очнулся на берегу реки, и он никогда не проводил столько времени в дороге.  
  
Сэм наклоняет голову, как делает всегда, когда собирается что-то сказать. Стив смотрит в сторону, не желая ничего слышать. Поиск — все, что у него есть.  
  
Они садятся в машину, вдыхая спертый, застоявшийся воздух, Сэм заводит двигатель. Они снова движутся к Вашингтону, Стив наблюдает за сменой панорамы. Он никогда не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным.  
  
***  
  
 _Баки цепляется за его куртку. Глаза широко распахнуты, и в них плещется ужас.  
  
— Не дай им, — он задыхается, — не дай им забрать и себя.  
  
Сердце Стива заходится, а пульс ускоряется. Адреналин берет верх, и он готов всех разнести.  
  
Но он не может пошевелиться. Не может даже прижать Баки к себе. Не может сказать ни слова. Есть лишь ужасающая обездвиженность, а его тело кричит.  
  
Лицо у Баки осунувшееся, как до возвращения в лагерь, — усталый и в синяках, но бок о бок, как всегда и должно было быть.  
  
Здесь очень холодно, и Баки бьет дрожь. Он храбрится, а взгляд прожигает дыру в замерзшей груди Стива. Преданный.  
  
Еще два пугающих слабых вдоха, похожих на те, что люди делают перед смертью, и все стихает. Так холодно, что он не может думать. Лицо Баки — маска изо льда. Замерзшие бок о бок, как всегда и должно было быть. _  
  
***  
  
Стив вскакивает, ударяясь головой о потолок машины. Он глотает воздух, позволяя себе эту слабость.  
  
— Эй, все в порядке, — голос Сэма ровный, но беспокойство очевидно. — Просто плохой сон. — Объяснение для обоих.  
  
Вдохнуть, подождать, пока пройдет дрожь, выдохнуть. Автомобиль покачивается на волне проезжающих машин.  
  
— Точно.  
  
— Слушай. Ты должен смириться с прошлым, — Сэм сжимает его плечо. — Мы будем продолжать искать, пока ты его не найдешь. Но, — Стив застывает, — твоя боль тебя разорвет на части, прежде чем нам это удастся. — Он выпрямляется, отнимая руку от плеча Стива. — Ты продолжаешь проживать все заново, у тебя это на лице написано. — Стив смотрит на свои руки. — Сожаления его не вернут.   
  
***  
  
Стив убивает время, делая наброски. Он рисует все, что видит. Свои ботинки, приборную панель, огрызок яблока, пустые стаканчики от кофе между сидений. Линии выходят неровными из-за того, что они движутся.  
  
***  
  
 _С ума сойти, Бак! — в его взгляде мешается удивление, беспокойство и благодарность. — Он же абсолютно новый!  
  
— Как же иначе, — Баки светится от гордости.  
  
— Но как... — Стив не может найти слов, они застревают в горле, стоит ему увидеть эту ослепляющую улыбку.  
  
— Не важно, — он пожимает плечами. Волосы спадают на лоб, кожа посеревшая от пыли. Новая работа в доках. Ладони черные от копоти, но скетчбук безупречно чист.  
  
Стив пролистывает белоснежные страницы и поднимает глаза.  
  
— Спасибо, — все, что он может сказать, слишком много долгов, по которым он не способен отплатить. Взгляд Баки теплый, тягучий, взволнованный.  
  
— Для тебя — что угодно, сопляк._  
  
***  
  
  
Они возвращаются в район, где живет Сэм. Стива настигает вина, он и не думал, что они были так близко.  
  
Подъездная дорога, парки, Сэм выходит из машины одним слитным движением, так что на вопросы не остается времени.  
  
Стив открывает дверь и встает около, кладя руки на крышу.  
  
— Сэм. — Тот замирает, но не встречается с ним взглядом. Снова слишком много долгов. — Спасибо.  
  
— Поблагодаришь, когда все закончится.  
  
— Знаю. Я просто... — металлическая крыша обжигает руки. — Что если, — проще подумать, чем сказать, — что если его больше нет? — в вопросе столько сомнения, что он больше походит на утверждение.  
  
— Тогда мы бы нашли его тело, — голос Сэма без эмоций. — В конце концов, он захочет вернуться домой.  
  
Стив наблюдает, как Сэм исчезает в доме, прикладывает ладони к морщинке между бровями. Он помнит, как очнулся на том берегу, пытался прокашляться от речной воды, тело было парализовано от боли. Он видел следы и знал, что его вытащили из реки, там были отпечатки тяжелых ботинок около него. _Я должен проследить за ним._ А затем он пришел в себя на больничной койке.  
  
— Эй, — голос Сэма заставляет его подпрыгнуть. Тот высунулся из двери и кричит, будто рядом никого нет. — Может, он ищет тебя. Может, тебе нужно просто сидеть и ждать, пока он тебя найдет.  
  
Стив молчит. _Прошло уже слишком много времени._ Баки мог бы найти его, пока они были в дороге, если бы захотел. _Так что нет, он не ищет._ У Стива болит сердце от нахлынувшей печали, которой он не может сопротивляться. _Он не вернется домой._  
  
Стив прислоняется к машине. _Человек, который сражается не чтобы выжить самому, а чтобы защитить другого._ Он ударяет по двери.  
  
— Я не знаю, что делать, Бак, — тихо и устало. Гнев, печаль и страх только увеличатся в объемах, если ты не дашь им выхода. Они могут поддерживать в тебе жизнь, но не долго, потому что параллельно будут сжирать изнутри. В лёгких кислота.   
  
Завтра Стив вернется в город. Обратно к обломкам и беспорядку. К крови и разбитому стеклу. И он будет идти, пока не найдет его. Или же не найдется сам. Он будет ждать под открытым небом, с лезущим к нему репортерами и его лицом по новостям. Потому что он не может просто надеяться, что Баки вернется домой.


	4. Заживает быстрее, чем должно

Ты просыпаешься со страхом день за днем, пока он не пропадает. Просыпаешься, просыпаешься и просыпаешься. Дни летят, солнце все также восходит.  
  
***  
  
Голый перед поцарапанным стеклом. Мутное отражение угловатого силуэта. Сплошная кожа, хрупкая защита.  
  
Джеймс шагает ближе, до зеркала остается пара сантиметров. Он касается своего лица. На ощупь оно моложе, моложе возраста, на который он себя ощущает. Кожа вокруг глаз покрасневшая, пряди волос отбрасывают тень.  
  
Его волосы свободно свисают, закрывают обзор, уши, мягко касаются плеч.  
  
Он дотрагивается до губ, аккуратно, там, где одна встречается с другой, где мягкость и сухость становятся мягкостью и влажностью.   
  
***  
  
Джеймс просто живет. Дышит, ест, спит, сидит. Он остается около реки, скрываясь в камышах. Временами он заходит в воду по шею, чтобы ощутить ледяное течение через одежду. Потом укладывается на берегу, лицом к солнцу, жарясь под первыми летними лучами, пока не высыхает.  
  
Он перебирает в голове старые воспоминания и новые мысли. Сила, что когда-то неизменно откидывала его в прошлое, теперь исчезла; его свободный разум отказывается это делать.  
  
Прошло уже больше недели. Зимний Солдат мог бы назвать вам точное количество часов, но Джеймсу без разницы, так что он не задается вопросом.  
  
По вечерам, когда свет луны не ярче, чем свет огней города вдалеке и сверчки поют в душном воздухе, он чувствует себя одиноко. Он впитал это одиночество, оно обволакивает его уставшее сердце, омывает все синяки и раны, и он может чувствовать.  
  
***  
  
Его шея выглядит знакомо. Такая открытая, уязвимая без поднятого воротника куртки. Он ведет пальцем по узору просвечивающих вен, это так по-человечески.  
  
Ладонь останавливается на ключице, на ощупь она крупнее. _Крупнее, чем?_ Грудные мышцы напряжены, под ребрами тянется полоса — светлее остальной кожи, на ощупь другая, но без рубцов. Это тело исцеляется лучше, чем должно было бы.  
  
Он прикладывает ладонь к коже и задерживает дыхание. Он чувствует биение сердца.  
  
***  
Джеймс питается ягодами и добытой едой. Он раньше жил в условиях дикой природы с людьми, что принимали его за своего. До всего этого была война. И он жил до того, как умер, когда-то был молодым. Джеймс отслеживает дыры в памяти.  
  
 _Просто беги._ Разве что-то сейчас имеет значение? Оставь все позади и начни сначала. У тебя за спиной ничего, кроме смерти, незачем оставаться.  
  
За исключением боли в глазах того человека. Он знал меня, и я знал его. Тонкая ниточка оборвалась в моих неуклюжих руках. _Из-за меня он едва мог дышать. Я — ничего, кроме насилия._  
  
Но весь мир — красота. Существует столько людей, гораздо хрупче и нежнее его, что просто живут. _Начни все сначала._ Нет никаких оснований полагать, что его старое прошлое было лучше того, что у него есть сейчас.  
  
 _Думаю, я пытался убить единственного человека, которого знал._ Джеймс затачивает нож точными, отработанными движениями, лезвие бьется о специально выбранный камень.  
  
В его голове сменяются мысли, эмоции, решения и сомнения, и это странно и тревожно. Он обеспокоен из-за решений, которые принимает, потому что не знает, откуда они исходят. Но что еще ему остается?  
  
И он просыпается, просыпается и просыпается.  
  
Но трудно бежать, когда не знаешь, от чего именно ты бежишь. Почему бы не найти человека со знакомым лицом и спросить: _"Чего я не помню?"._  
  
Джеймс поднимается. Решение принято. Он прячет нож и выдвигается по направлению к городу.  
  
***  
  
  
Он ведет пальцами по шву, где металл встречается с кожей. Его тело изрезано глубокими рваными шрамами. Рука скользит по скрепленным металлическим пластинам, большой палец проходится по углублениям. Это словно броня, даже если он голый.  
  
Джеймс сгибает руку, и пластины смещаются. Он задается вопросом, как она появилась, почему он убил ей столько людей.  
  
Его родная рука надежная и умелая. Ногти обрезаны очень коротко. Всегда присущее ему любопытство возвращается.  
  
***  
  
Он помнил город как черно-белые линии на карте, возвышенности, точки обзора. Но он был ослепляюще ярким живым существом. Повсюду люди, одежда невиданных цветов, деревья в цвету на ухоженных улицах.  
  
Солнце нещадно палит, и он передвигается по крышам. Беги, присядь, остановись, чтобы проверить, все ли чисто. Два быстрых шага, прыжок, перекатись, приземляясь. На коленях у края. Пауза, чтобы осмотреться. Струйка пота проделывает свой путь вниз по его спине.  
  
Эта куртка не предназначена для того, чтобы в ней жить. Он опускает глаза, кожаные ремешки застегнуты на груди. Она подходит ему идеально, сгибается, если он наклоняется, плотно прилегает ко шву на левой руке. Взглядом он возвращается к тротуару.  
  
Здания становятся выше и ближе друг к другу по мере того, как он приближается к городу. Он забирается по пожарной лестнице, мимо старого кирпича и оконных рам, когда замечает его. Быстрый взгляд в конец переулка, и да, это он. Джеймс замирает.  
  
Он в ста ярдах от него, размытый в солнечном свете, но это определенно он. Единственный человек в мире, чье лицо ему знакомо. Джеймс больше не держится за поручень лестницы, три этажа, и он с глухим стуком приземляется на асфальт, направляется быстрым шагом к концу переулка.  
  
 _Да здравствует Капитан Америка: Герой. Легенда. Символ._  
  
Его лицо на синем фоне, улыбка, светлые волосы.  
  
Джеймс моргает. В нижней части билборда надпись: Улица Джефферсона, 1000, Смитсоновский музей.  
  
Добраться туда займет 42 минуты. Его мозг переключается в режим миссии. Он разворачивается и идет, курс взят, часы тикают. Он смотрит под ноги, возвращаясь к пожарной лестнице. _Я не могу пойти туда вот так._  
  
***  
  
Его крепкие бедра переходят в длинные ноги. Он опускается на колени, и мышцы начинают пульсировать. Они внушительнее, чем когда-то были, но все еще одеревеневшие. Зато его щиколотки ничуть не изменились. Он поднимает левую ногу и облокачивает ее на старую скамью, чтобы разглядеть в свете.  
  
Здесь есть старый ожог, кожа шершавая и сморщенная, и давно зажившая таким образом. Джеймс понимает, что его тело бывало во многих местах, о которых он не помнит. Зато помнит его тело, и он не может понять некоторые движения на рефлексах. Сесть, откинуться на спинку, руки в удерживающих устройствах, открыть рот. Зажать зубами. Выжигающий холод и жгучая боль. Хриплый крик, звучащий в голове.  
  
***  
  
Джеймс балансирует между инстинктами и вбитыми в него знаниями. Смоляная крыша, липнущая к подошвам ботинок. Он выходит на комиссионку, но никогда бы не смог объяснить, откуда ему известно, куда идти. Приседает около системы вентиляции на соседней крыше, чтобы наблюдать за входящими и выходящими людьми. Мозг работает в режиме миссии, но сердце гулко ударяется о ребра. _Что ты такое?_  
  
Одно дело чувствовать себя человеком — есть, дышать, спать, а другое — вести себя с людьми подобающе. Голос в его воспоминаниях всегда лишь командует, и он не знает, как бы звучали команды. Он не разговаривал ни с кем после Стивена Роджерса. И на кого он сейчас похож?  
  
Его грудную клетку будто зажали в тиски. _Тебе страшно?_  
  
Джеймс встает, пытается принять непринужденную позу. Он прогуливается по крыше, пытаясь понять, как это, находиться без присмотра. _Если хочешь быть человеком, нужно же с чего-то начинать._ Притворяться Джеймсу всегда хорошо удавалось, как-то на миссии ему пришлось войти в здание через парадную дверь — длинные рукава, плотные перчатки, никакой маски. Но он хочет больше, чем отработанные движения.  
  
Он хочет быть. Найти себя в новом мире, стать личностью, вместо тела с кошмарами-воспоминаниями. Может, он способен вписаться, а не подстроиться, способен показать Стивену Роджерсу, что теперь все по-другому.  
  
Потому что ему нужен Стивен Роджерс. Когда случается что-то, с чем ты просто не можешь справиться, тебе приходится просить помощи. Когда твой разум вращается вокруг своей оси пустым, и ты видишь мир так, будто только что прозрел, и каждый вдох, как первый, тебе приходится просить о помощи. И это самая характерная человеку вещь.  
  
Он спрыгивает на улицу, изящная фигура в воздухе, ботинки ударяются о тротуар. Джеймс выходит из тени с поднятой головой, не прячет глаза и чувствует на себе взгляды прохожих.  
  
Открыть дверь, войти без колебаний. Это не сложно. Ему нужны штаны. Он сканирует взглядом проход, направляясь к вешалкам в конце. Ему подойдут любые, все развешано по размерам. Он опускает взгляд на ноги, понятия не имеющий о своем размере. Ему никогда не нужно было обращать внимание на свое тело.  
  
***  
  
Он разглядывает свое лицо. _Ты не стареешь._ 34 миссии. 136 дней в памяти. Чуть больше четырех месяцев. И что насчет остального времени?  
  
Между датами в памяти прошли годы, но в этих промежутках пусто. Одни проплывающие числа, никакого чувства времени. Закрываешь глаза, открываешь, 3 года канули в лету.  
  
Он не спал уже 22 дня, и в голове не укладывается, как много это часов. Как много часов на то, чтобы быть живым.  
  
***  
  
Штаны, футболка, свитер, куртка. Вещи на руку и в тусклую примерочную. Он тихо раздевается, складывает свою куртку с одним рукавом, скидывает ботинки.  
  
Боковым зрением он улавливает свое отражение в зеркале. Полусекундная нерешительность, но он слишком горд. _Чего ты боишься?_ Повернись к отражению и посмотри.  
  
***  
  
Он неподвижен, дышит тихо. Достаточно вопросов.  
  
Джеймс натягивает штаны, футболку, куртка подходит, и он поднимает воротник.  
  
Все остальное он сует в рюкзак, берется за лямки и поворачивается. Но все еще чувствует себя голым. Он раскрывает рюкзак — три гранаты, пять ножей, два пистолета, обойма и четыре капсулы с цианидом. В первый раз за все время странно иметь это при себе. Он прячет один нож в ботинке, а другой засовывает за пояс.  
  
На крючке висит поношенная кепка — он видел такие, но никогда не носил. Джеймс надевает ее, натягивая на глаза.  
  
Слишком резко открыть шторку, опустить голову. 11 шагов к двери, снова окунуться в полуденную жару. Он идёт по заполненной улице, теперь уже более непринужденный, хоть и единственный человек в куртке.  
  
Его огромное лицо поднимается над зданиями, словно маяк. Баннер над входом в музей. Джеймс срезает дорогу через парк — трава шелестит под ногами, проходит под аркой.  
  
В тот момент, когда он заходит внутрь, и кондиционер охлаждает его кожу, ему кажется, будто земля уходит у него из-под ног.  
  
Это я. Его собственное лицо. Молодое, смелое и решительное. Он пришел в поисках истории Стивена, а нашел свою собственную. Ремни на груди, поднятый воротник, кожаный ремень, винтовка в руках. Снайпер.  
  
 _Я всегда был солдатом?_  
  
Но под дых его бьет то лицо, что изображено рядом с его собственным. Стив. Джеймс отшатывается. Он искал подсказки о своем прошлом, но не ожидал такого. _Я был на его стороне._ Такая разница между его известной всем жизнью и тайной. _Я был кем-то._ Люди проходят мимо, глядя на его нарисованную версию, и он смотрит вместе с ними с колотящимся сердцем.  
  
Эмоции жалят его грудь и мысленно он возвращается на хэликериер.  
  
Столько злости. Он не осознавал этого раньше, но она разрывала его — жестокого и отчаянного — на том металлическом мосту. Оглушенный, со рваной дырой в груди и кричащим разумом. Он не знал, что еще делать, кроме как драться. Для него существовала только миссия.  
  
Но все ухудшилось. Страх рос, пока не завладел им. Кулак замер в воздухе, и он уставился на его лицо. Все в синяках и крови. С трудом вздымающаяся грудь. И когда он упал, это перестало быть просто миссией.  
  
Небеса горели и мир рушился, и все, что имело значение, исчезло под водой. Больше не за что было бороться. Он упустил все.  
  
Джеймс моргает и шагает вперед. Приросший к полу, заметный со входа, и люди начинают смотреть не только на его нарисованную версию. Он продвигается вперед, опустив голову, оказываясь позади толпы.  
  
Воспоминания проносятся у него перед глазами, словно перед смертью. Поражающие, ранящие, с запахами, звуками и ощущениями. Купание в переполненном бассейне, люди вокруг смеются, визжат и брызгаются холодной водой под летним солнцем. Волосы Стива зачесаны назад, с них капает вода. Прогулка по выставочному комплексу вечером, отблеск мигающих огней в глазах. Покупка Стиву сладкой ваты, розовый язык, липкие пальцы. Костяшки в крови, отдаляющиеся шаги, поиск чего-то холодного для нового синяка Стива, что расцветает синим и красным.  
  
Есть и мрачные воспоминания. Он помнит их униформу. Как они пробирались через лес. Холодные пальцы ног, рук. Замерший мир перед атакой. Улыбки у костра. Морщинки у глаз Стива, когда он смеялся.  
  
Его черно-белая копия возвращает его в реальность. Он проходится взглядом по лицу, впитывает текст. Огромный баннер от пола до потолка, посвященный только ему. _Вот, кем ты был._ Другом детства. _Мы сражались бок о бок._ Единственный из Воющих Коммандос, отдавший свою жизнь. _Баки Барнс.  
  
Я умер в 1945._  
  
Прожитая жизнь. Воспоминания, друзья, цель, смерть. Замкнувшийся круг. Герой. Провалы в памяти, что были просто вопросами, теперь нависают над ним тучами, секретами.  
  
Пылкий и отвратительный гнев разрастается под кожей. _Кто-то вернул меня из мертвых._ Тело напрягается, пальцы подергиваются. _Я сражался на чужой войне._ Все это время. Новая миссия. _Я найду их._ Взгляд твердеет. _По крайней мере, это тело умеет мстить._ Ярость заполняет его.  
  
Два вдоха и приходит смирение, вымученное и успокаивающее. Он — тот, кто сражается, но Баки устал. _Достаточно смертей. Ты жив. Просто начни заново._  
  
Баки выходит из здания, по траве, обратно в забытый город.  
  
***  
  
 _Бесплатный душ._  
  
Баки заныривает внутрь. Что-то бормочет на стойке регистрации. Не закатывай рукава и держи левую руку в кармане. Два полотенца и ключ.  
  
Баки снова раздевается. Одежда, рюкзак, ботинки в куче у двери. Он кладет нож на мыло на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Включает воду, вставая под нее — горячо и приятно. Ладонь на плитке, раствориться под струями. Выдохнуть. Ты живой.  
  
 _Я могу снова быть Баки?_  
  
Какого черта произошло между жизнью и смертью? Этому телу известна жизнь, о которой не помнит разум. Прошедшие дни кажутся вечностью, но все те годы были ничем. Никакой музей не может объяснить его металлическую руку. Или миссии. Или воспоминания, полные крови.  
  
Он дышит горячим паром, серая вода стекает в канализацию. Мыла слишком много, пена капает с рук, скользит по ногам.  
  
Новое рождение: новое имя, чистая кожа.  
  
 _Просто получи на все ответы и начни сначала._  
  
Нерешительность превращается в уверенность. Стив. сыворотка в крови. лед. сон. _Его история похожа на мою._ Снова обрести миссию — своего рода успокоение. Но теперь все не так просто. Почему каждое новое воспоминание — о Стиве? _Как глубока эта рана?_ Одно дело, искать смысл — искать, думать, вспоминать, сожалеть, а другое, понимать, что ты мог что-то для кого-то значить.  
  
Баки проводит пальцами по волосам. Когда так жарко, он не чувствует разницы между металлом и кожей. Просто десять точек давления на голове, приятные ощущения, мурашки по спине.  
  
Когда определился с целью, найти не сложно. Баки умеет охотиться, это знание на уровне рефлексов. Даже если Стив в бегах, Баки его найдет. _Но когда это Стив бежал?_


	5. Я буду твоей памятью

Ветерок шепчет в спину, мягкие порывы воздуха, еще теплого благодаря вчерашнему зною. Солнце в часе от того, чтобы взойти, синева омывает все вокруг.  
  
Стив потерян в пространстве и времени, ноги несут его через кварталы, мимо старых промышленных зданий, парковок. Никакой конечной цели, один поиск.  
  
Он смотрит лишь на тротуар и небо, избегая разглядывания проходящих людей, потому что не может позволить сердцу выпрыгивать из груди каждый раз, когда он видит лохматого темноволосого мужчину, слышит шаги за углом. Не может разглядывать каждую улицу с надеждой во взгляде, молчаливый и отчаявшийся.  
  
Ему следовало бы взять с собой куртку, но он наслаждается прохладой. На коже роса, но у него больше не бывает мурашек.  
  
***  
 _— Эй! — раздается позади Стива, он оборачивается.  
  
— Привет, Стив! — человек бежит к нему. — Я тебя повсюду ищу! — он сокращает расстояние, и Стив замирает, неспособный сделать вдох, с сердцем, бьющимся в горле.  
  
Баки переходит на шаг, еще три, и он оказывается прямо перед ним. Настоящий и счастливый, и целый, и улыбающийся. — Ты где был? — его мягкий голос, изгиб губ, нежность во взгляде.  
  
Стив открывает рот, но говорить тут просто нечего. Его сердце трескается, выплескивается сожаление и облегчение. Он подается вперед и прижимает Баки к груди. Мягкое тепло и осязаемость тела идеальны в его руках. Стив в слезах, разбитый; человек, испытавший слишком многое.  
  
Это встреча героя. Это любое воссоединение в слезах, любое возвращение солдата в любом аэропорту. Крепкое объятие семьи, слезы из-за того, что их сердце, весь их мир наконец оказался в их руках. Потому что с этого момента они целые. И люди в военной форме прячут лица в знакомых плечах, оставляя мокрые дорожки на шеях, потому что они вернулись домой. Они наконец-то вернулись домой. _  
  
***  
  
Стив замирает на полушаге. Он вытирает мокрую щеку плечом. _Твоя боль тебя разорвет на части, прежде чем нам это удастся._  
  
Он идет, охотясь взглядом за тенями. Глухие шаги, проблеск черного цвета на крыше, звук удара металла о металл.  
  
Он уже глубоко в городе, минует старые дома и аккуратные парки. Температура поднимается, синева светлеет, мир скоро окунется в золото. Стив не сводит взгляда со своих кроссовок, заворачивает на другую улицу.  
  
Знакомые ботинки. Черные и туго шнурованные. Стив вцепляется в них взглядом. _Это он._  
  
Адреналин наполняет его. Это невозможно. Кровь приливает к лицу, он краснеет.  
  
Баки наблюдает за ним. Спокойный, руки в карманах, кепка низко натянута на глаза. Выражение лица абсолютно пустое, взгляд спокойный. Его невозможно прочесть, но это не важно.  
  
Стив испытывает все эмоции, что накатывали во снах и грезах. Все сразу и интенсивнее, чем ему представлялось.  
  
— Привет, Бак, — хрипит он, не в состоянии совладать с собой. Он наконец-то вернулся домой.  
  
— Привет, Стив, — голос Баки низкий и тихий, и идеальный. Точно такой же, как и всегда.  
  
У него что-то обрывается внутри, когда он слышит, как Баки произносит его имя — _это реальность?_ Голова кружится.  
  
Стив открывает рот, но говорить тут просто нечего. _Он знает меня._ Ему хочется податься вперед, крепко обхватить, утопить себя внутри него. Но он не может пошевелиться.  
  
Баки выглядит обеспокоенным, углубляется складка на переносице. Стив запинается, отчаянно пытаясь удержать это видение:   
  
— Хочешь... — голос предает его, — хочешь выпить кофе?  
  
На лице Баки заметно облегчение.  
  
— Да, — отвечает он.  
  
Еще секунду они смотрят друг на друга открытым взглядом, а потом Стив отступает, моргает, и мир проявляется обратно.  
  
— Отлично, эм... — он оглядывается, сердце по-прежнему заходится, _все это странно_ , — что насчет..? — он указывает на закусочную на углу. Баки кивком выражает одобрение.  
  
Наэлектризованный воздух потрескивает между ними, пока они идут по улице, разум Стива сшивает вопросы, а сердце их разрывает. _Шаг за шагом._ Баки держит руки в карманах.  
  
Стив открывает дверь и заходит внутрь. Баки шагает за ним, мимолетный зрительный контакт. Работница заведения приветствует их, и Стив отвечает, пока Баки осматривает помещение.  
  
Стив направляется к столику в конце, Баки садится у стены, чтобы за его спиной был один кирпич и потрескавшаяся краска. И, может, все это не так уж и удивительно. Тот факт, что он просто снова появился, и они пьют кофе в закусочной на рассвете. Как еще встречают друзей, вернувшихся с того света?  
  
Женщина подносит меню и кофейные кружки, типичные слова срываются с ее губ, но никто их не слышит. Баки смотрит на Стива, и Стив смотрит на Баки.  
  
Когда она уходит, повисает неловкая тишина. Посетитель потягивает свой кофе, вдыхая пар. Стив разглядывает собственные руки, не уверенный, что лучше сказать. Полные заботы мысли пробиваются из-под потока эмоций. _Как для него будет лучше? Что ему нужно?_  
  
— Что со мной случилось? — голос Баки льется плавно, будто молчание для него ничего не значит.  
  
Вопрос закатывается черным шаром Стиву в сердце. Ну что он может рассказать Баки? Одни цифры, и списки, и миссии; и это не то, что случилось.  
  
Он делает вдох и начинает. _Я буду твоей памятью._ Он начинает с падения Баки с поезда. Слова застревают в горле, и он изо всех сил пытается рассказать историю, а не кровоточащее длинное, бессвязное извинение. Он рассказывает ему все, что знает, каждую запомнившуюся мелочь. Рассказывает что знает о заморозке, криокамере — дрогнувшим голосом, глаза в стол, о политической борьбе за то, чтобы владеть Баки, о миссиях и, наконец, о свержении Гидры и ЩИТа. Баки неподвижен и молчалив.  
  
Солнце встает и проникает сквозь стекла, озаряя все светом. Женщина не трогает их, закусочная заполняется посетителями, стуком тарелок, приглушенными разговорами.  
  
Стив рассказывает о последнем разе, когда они виделись, о драке на хэликериере, мольбы прячутся за его словами. Он сглаживает детали, боль и насилие, просьбы и осознание, обжигающий холод реки. Стив объясняет, в чем был смысл его миссии, почему это было важно, он говорит, что все кончено, а теплота во взгляде — _я тебя прощаю_.  
  
Останавливается он резко. Не рассказывает о последних неделях, о своем поиске и снах, потому что это история Стива, не Баки. Он ждет, пока Баки заговорит.  
  
— А что насчет всего остального?   
  
Стив моргает.  
  
— Что было до этого? — осторожно спрашивает Баки.  
  
— О, — Стив сдерживает улыбку, _ты был моим_... — Мы встретились, когда нам было по пять. — Стив возвращается в детство, и почему-то говорить о нем сложнее, чем о пытках. Стив рассказывает ему истории, бессистемно, перепрыгивая с одного на другое. Шутки, важные даты, драки, мечты, планы, неловкие двойные свидания. Он попросту не может рассказать ему всё, что помнит, потому что помнит всё. Их жизни, что однажды переплелись, горят в его голове.  
  
И когда он смеется, лицо Баки смягчается. Он на середине рассказа о том, как их поймали играющими на крыше школы, когда губы Баки изгибаются в улыбке.  
  
— И ты сказал директору, что мы спасали птицу с перебитым крылом, — Стив усмехается, и его сердце замирает, когда Баки делает то же самое.   
  
— А потом якобы умирающая птица вылетела из ниоткуда, — тихий голос Баки заполняет образовавшуюся паузу.  
  
— Да! Прямо из-под твоих ног, — Стив давно не улыбался так широко, глаза горят. _Он помнит._  
  
— И я сказал: "Наверное, это другая птица", — Стив разражается смехом, громким и радостным, отклоняя голову. Баки смеется гораздо спокойнее, не отрывая от Стива глаз. — Ты тогда так же смеялся. Выдал нас обоих.  
  
Стив захлебывается смехом, глаза слезятся. Он мог бы делать это вечность. Мог бы потратить целую жизнь на пересказ всего, что они оставили позади. Он забывает о страданиях от болезни, напряжении из-за расходящихся дорог, гордости, что ранила обоих, и рассказывает красивые, идеальные истории.  
  
Стив рассказывает Баки о том, как пытался уйти в армию, а ему отказывали из-за здоровья снова и снова. Взгляд Баки темнеет. Он рассказывает о сыворотке, выступлениях на сцене, прибытии в Италию. Рассказывает, как выпрыгнул из самолета, проник на базу Гидры и нашел его в лаборатории. _О том, что первый раз, когда он пошел воевать, это было ради него._ Как они выбирались из этого ада в объятиях друг друга, и как бок о бок возвращались в лагерь. _И что первое сражение, что он выиграл, было за жизнь Баки._  
  
Он рассказывает Баки о Воющих Коммандос. Рассказывает истории с войны, что должны рассказываться долгие годы, о великих победах и поражениях, о том, как они смеялись вокруг костра, _и как приятно было просто проводить время вместе._ Затем он возвращается к поезду, не рассказывая эту историю снова. Слишком болезненно на фоне детства, армии и победы. Слишком горький конец.  
  
Официантка, выгадывая момент, подходит к столику. Они просидели там несколько часов, ничего не заказав, но женщину это не беспокоит. Закусочная снова опустела, затишье между затраком и обедом. Стив садится прямее и заказывает два комплексных завтрака и ланч.  
  
Он обнадеживающе улыбается Баки, когда тот просто говорит:   
  
— Мне то же самое.  
  
Она уходит, и Баки заполняет тишину.  
  
— Ради тебя я убил больше человек, чем для Гидры.  
  
Стив моргает.  
  
— 47. Это ведь больше, да?  
  
— Да, — шепотом слетает с губ Стива.  
  
Баки смотрит в окно, выглядя удовлетворенным ответом.  
  
— Я был на твоей выставке в музее.  
  
— Серьезно? Ну и как тебе?  
  
Внезапно Баки встречается с ним взглядом, беспросветная глубина.   
  
— Это было... странно. Знакомо. Не ожидал увидеть себя, — он ведет головой, — будто оказался на собственных похоронах, прощание с жизнью, о которой я и не знал. — Губы складываются в мрачную ухмылку.  
  
— А затем ты вернулся, чтобы меня найти, — заканчивает Стив. Он поражен тем, как это легко. Баки здесь, сидит напротив него, в 2014. _И он помнит._ Задает вопросы, выглядит так же, как и всегда. Каким-то образом нашедший себя, не нуждающийся ни в чьей помощи.  
  
Официантка приносит их заказ в три захода. Тарелка за тарелкой, пока столик не оказывается заставлен полностью. Взгляд Баки горящий и любопытный. Он ждет, пока женщина отвернется, чтобы вернуть руки из-за стола, кожа и металл. Они едят в молчании, пьют крепкий кофе без сахара.  
  
Когда каждая тарелка опустошена, Стив составляет их у угла столика. Официантка приносит чек, и Стив молча его забирает, расплачивается. _У Баки вообще есть деньги? Стоит ли дать ему немного?_  
  
— Спасибо, — Баки встречается с ним взглядом, и есть в нем что-то открытое, хрупкое и неопределенное. Он уже двигается, чтобы подняться.  
  
— Не за что, я... Что ты, эм... — в горле у Стива застревает вопрос, _ты вернешься домой со мной?_ — Где ты сейчас остановился?  
  
На его лице озабоченность, Баки замирает, но ничего не говорит.  
  
— Если тебе негде жить, можешь остановиться у меня.  
  
Во взгляде Баки удивление и тревога.  
  
— Мы положим на пол диванные подушки, — Стив рискует, а Баки улыбается. _Он помнит._ Сердце Стива снова замирает. _Не уходи._  
  
— Еще увидимся, — Баки встает.  
  
— О, хорошо, хочешь сходить со мной... — он срочно пытается придумать, что сказать, _шоппинг? ужин? любое место, где мы сможем сидеть и разговаривать, и я буду видеть твою улыбку?_ — за новой одеждой?  
  
Баки смеется, в уголках глаз собираются морщинки.  
  
— Только вчера обзавелся этой, — он приподнимает брови, тот самый насмешливый взгляд. Такой знакомый, взявшийся из ниоткуда и разрушительный, как автоавария. Стив краснеет. Неважно, на кого Баки хотел произвести впечатление — медсестру или девушку на танцполе, лучше всего это всегда срабатывало со Стивом.  
  
— Вторник. В пять вечера, — Баки поворачивается к двери. У него прежняя походка, такая же развязная.  
  
— Где? — уточняет Стив.  
  
— Здесь, — и он уже у двери.  
  
— Баки, — зовет Стив, срочность в голосе заставляет Баки остановиться. — Почему ты спас меня?  
  
Что-то мелькает во взгляде Баки. Что-то темное, холодное и обреченное. Что-то, что Стив видел лишь однажды, его голова откинута на холодный металл, загнанный в угол, не в состоянии отстреляться. Баки поворачивается, открывает дверь и выходит.


	6. И если это жизнь

За дверь и сделай три шага. Солнечный свет на твоей коже. Заверни за угол, сползи по стене. Подогни колени, упрись рукой об асфальт. Сердце заперто в груди.  
  
Баки ныряет в тень. Металлическая рука хватается за пожарную лестницу, и он легко поднимается наверх. Приседает, опираясь о кирпичи. Закрой глаза и дыши.  
  
Спрятавшись от солнца, он практически забыл, зачем пришел. Зачем следил за Стивом в жилых районах, думая, как к нему подойти, пока просто не спрыгнул перед ним. Зачем он сидел в той закусочной и слушал, слушал.  
  
 _Он рассказывал о моей жизни так, будто о своей собственной. Как я мог его забыть?_  
  
Он узнал историю Зимнего Солдата, что заполнило некоторые пробелы в памяти, но не помогло. Дало причину для диссонанса в голове, а не устранило его. Руки, делавшие все те вещи, по-прежнему были теми же руками, что дрожат прямо сейчас.  
  
Прошлое — это история, а настоящее — то, что мы видим, слышим и чувствуем. Когда ты знаешь историю, это утешает, но не меняет твой мир.  
  
Баки — это мужество, лезвия и тени. Он видит мир, пробирается через него, держит в своих руках, но он не сделан из того же материала. И Стив этого, кажется, не понимает. Он говорит с нежностью, поднимающей уголки глаз, сочувствием в голосе. Он борется со словами, что по его мнению могут причинить боль, — _пытать, заставить, убить, разбить._  
  
Но слова, что причиняют ему боль, — нежные. Шутки, что он рассказал, и слишком подробные истории. _Как ему удается все это помнить?_ И его смех. Его жизнелюбие, смех — из ниоткуда, переворачивающий мир с ног на голову. Поэтому Баки тоже смеялся и чувствовал себя человеком до такой степени, как никогда раньше.  
  
Баки может быть тенью. Он может скрыться из поля зрения и никогда не найтись. Но быть человеком? Это бесконечная неизвестность. То, как изменилось лицо Стива, когда Баки сказал, сколько убил людей. Вот, что значит быть человеком, и Баки этим не владеет. Это намного сложнее — чувствовать самому и заставлять чувствовать других? _То, как он на меня смотрит._ Это огромная ответственность.  
  
Баки поднимается, когда распахивается дверь закусочной. Со своего места ему видно, как выходит Стив, колеблется и поворачивает налево.   
  
Так сделай свой выбор. Ты пришел за ответами, и ты их получил. Беги и начни все сначала. Беги и выживай. Делай то, что умеешь, а жизнь оставь тем, кто для этого родился.  
  
Или же гонись за жизнью, что была твоей вечность назад. Гонись за человеком, которым больше не являешься. Гонись за легкостью в груди, когда он говорит с тобой. Блеском в глазах, когда он рассказывает о вас двоих. Тем, как его тело тянется к твоему, ближе, в попытке защитить. Тем, как он вспыхивает и смотрит на тебя, когда ты ему улыбаешься.  
  
Твое тело постоянно сражается, и ты знаешь, что на самом деле нет никакого выбора. Твое сердце уже отправилось вслед за ним по тротуару. Оно догоняет его, хватает за плечо, разворачивает и падает в объятия. Оно плачет у него на шее и умоляет вернуться домой.  
  
Твое сердце слабое и глупое. Оно и понятия не имеет, что натворили твои руки. Но ты устал. И если это жизнь — ты просыпаешься и просыпаешься, и просыпаешься, значит, ты всегда сможешь побежать. Ты спрыгиваешь на тротуар, выглядываешь из переулка и поворачиваешь налево.  
  
***  
  
Стив идет и идет, город переходит в пригород, и Баки отступает все дальше. Он держится деревьев и зданий, но Стив не смотрит назад.  
  
К концу дня они оказываются у тихого загородного дома. Баки прячется за грузовиком, глядя, как Стив достает ключи и открывает дверь.  
  
Проливается свет, слышатся приглушенные звуки, и Баки осматривает местность. Неподалеку стоит открытый грузовик и заброшенный сарай тремя домами ниже. Но он хочет быть ближе.  
  
Баки следит за домом, пока солнце не заходит. Сквозь жалюзи видно силуэты двух мужчин, один — явно Стив, а у второго видна выправка солдата.  
  
Он чувствует необъяснимый укол зависти. Помни, ты от них отличаешься.  
  
Он взбирается на соседний дом, хватаясь за подоконники, стараясь не оставлять следов. Пригибается, подбираясь к северо-западному краю крыши, где, как ему кажется, он будет наименее заметен.  
  
Баки внимательно оглядывается в темноте, ложится животом на настил и заглядывает за водосточные трубы по каждому краю. Двумя спальнями пользуются, одна пустая. Стекло на кухне треснуто, так что он может слышать два голоса.  
  
Он свешивается с крыши и замирает. Биение сердца замедляется, как и дыхание. Он абсолютно неподвижен.  
  
  
***  
  
— Ну, я не знаю. В смысле, он выглядел... в порядке? Не совсем в порядке, но намного лучше.  
  
— Лучше?  
  
— Да. Просто спокойным. И он смеялся.  
  
Длинная пауза.  
  
— Так куда он собирается?  
  
— Я не знаю.   
  
— Но ты встретишься с ним еще раз?  
  
— Да. Во вторник.  
  
Другой человек смеется.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты собираешься тянуть и дальше?  
  
Еще одна пауза, потом:  
  
— Думаешь, он снова сбежит.  
  
— Он когда-нибудь бежал?  
  
Это ночь воскресенья. Баки спит на крыше.  
  
***  
  
Стив встает рано — _как и всегда_ , и Баки просыпается от звуков того, как Стив готовит завтрак на кухне. Его тело в боевой готовности, стоит ему проснуться. Он садится на колени, расслабляясь, а затем снова прижимается к крыше. Выходят двое мужчин в футболках и свободных штанах. Баки изучает лицо второго человека, пока они наворачивают круги.  
  
Он помнит, как толкнул этого человека на хэликериере, кулак около его крыла. Сильный удар в грудь, на волоске от смерти. Осталось ли в жизни Стива что-то, что ты не разрушил?  
  
Стив снова выходит перед обедом и садится в машину. Баки думает проследить за ним, завести грузовик и... но решает подождать. Он убивает время, слушая, как другой мужчина ходит по дому. Он делает несколько звонков, все семье, и ни одного упоминания Стива.  
  
Стив возвращается с тремя охапками пластиковых пакетов.  
  
— Это что вообще? Он сюда переезжает что ли?  
  
— Не знаю!  
  
— Ты должен дать ему личное пространство, Стив.  
  
— Я и даю! Я понятия не имею, где он.  
  
— Да, но ты хочешь, чтобы он был тут.  
  
— Конечно хочу, — голос смягчается.  
  
Они так близко, разговор течет. Один заканчивает мысль, второй начинает. Баки напрягается, слышит, как Стив идет к неиспользуемой спальне, поднимает жалюзи, и не осмеливается посмотреть. Через два часа все звуки стихают, и Стив спускается по лестнице. Баки свешивается с крыши.  
  
Комната полна человеческих прикосновений. Новые простыни, одеяло знакомого синего оттенка. Шкаф открыт, и Баки видит новую одежду внутри. Три пары черных кожаных ботинок выстроились внизу. На прикроватном столике идеально ровно лежат зубная щетка, паста, тюбики, которые Баки никогда не видел, знакомое лезвие бритвы и более тонкая с пластиковой ручкой.  
  
Это все для того, чтобы создать атмосферу дома, и оно и создает. Мгновенно. Дома, которого он не помнит. Баки запоминает каждую деталь в комнате и подумывает о том, чтобы забраться через окно, всегда можно будет выскользнуть обратно.  
  
Вместо этого он перемещается на другую сторону крыши, чтобы послушать, как Стив говорит за обедом, его смех.  
  
— Думаешь, он имел в виду утро или вечер?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Он сказал, встреча в пять часов.  
  
— Ты серьезно?  
  
— Вчера мы встретились в 4:30 утра.  
  
— Да что с вами не так, парни?  
  
— Просто не хочу его упустить.  
  
— Скажи мне, что ты не собираешься просидеть в закусочной весь завтрашний день, просто чтобы перестраховаться.  
  
Второй человек поддразнивает Стива знакомым способом, может, Баки когда-то так делал.  
  
Это вечер понедельника. Баки спит на крыше.  
  
***  
  
 _— Привет, — его голос сонный и удивленный.  
  
— Привет, — возвращает Баки.  
  
Стив садится в постели.  
  
— Спасибо за... за все.  
  
— О, конечно, пожалуйста, — лицо Стива пылает, как и в закусочной. — Все в порядке?  
  
— Я не помню, как этим пользоваться, — прямо говорит Баки. Он сжимает бритву.  
  
— Оу, — Стив уже поднялся. — Давай я покажу. — Он идет в ванную, а Баки за ним.  
  
Стив щелкает выключателем и закрывает за ними дверь. Открывает кран, два пальца в потоке воды, и Баки смотрит в зеркало.  
  
Сонливость исчезает мгновенно, и их глаза приспосабливаются к свету быстрее, чем должны.  
  
— Можешь сесть сюда? — Стив указывает на бортик ванной. Баки садится осторожно, не зная, выдержит ли она его вес. Стив расстилает одно полотенце ему на коленях, а второе — на плечах. Он проводит пальцами по волосам Баки, заправляет за уши, и веки Баки трепещут, закрытые.  
  
Баки сглатывает и снова открывает глаза, чтобы посмотреть, как Стив подготавливает мыльную пену.  
  
Он делает это так же, как и раньше, так же, как Баки помнит. Помнит ли?  
  
Стив размазывает белую пену по его лицу и тремя пальцам придерживает за челюсть. Баки не дышит. Стив на ощупь рисует бритвой по коже, касания опытные, и их лица так близко._  
  
***  
  
Он просыпается от того, что поворачивается дверная ручка. Глаза распахиваются, и мышцы напрягаются.  
  
Баки ждет, пока наступит тишина, прежде чем заглянуть в окно. Стив лежит на кровати, что он заправил для него, спиной к окну.  
  
Баки приподнимается на локтях. У него была миссия осенью 1962, высокая женщина с прямыми светлыми волосами, убийство с крыши. Он не может вспомнить имя цели.  
  
***  
  
Солнце восходит во вторник, и Баки уже не спит. Он последний раз ел в той закусочной, но не голоден. Баки ждет, пока Стив с другом не отправляются на пробежку, прежде чем спрыгнуть в траву. Он залезает в открытый грузовик и смотрит в боковое зеркало.  
  
Убирает волосы с лица, проводит пальцами по мешкам под глазами. Мужчины возвращаются, один в поту, второй — как всегда.   
  
Просто подойди к двери, постучись три раза, подожди, пока откроют. Когда Стив увидит тебя, горящий взгляд, удивление, улыбка на губах, просто скажи:  
  
— Я останусь.  
  
Это так просто.  
  
Просто как выпустить пулю. Ты уже наготове, палец на спусковом крючке, жертва в прицеле. Пуля, что принесет в его мир твою жестокость.  
  
***  
  
Уже три часа, и рука Баки лежит на дверной ручке. Вылези сейчас, прежде чем он уйдет, чтобы встретиться с тобой в городе.  
  
Внезапно входная дверь распахивается, и человек с крыльями бежит к машине. Баки смотрит в зеркало заднего вида. Он распахивает багажник и несется обратно к дому.  
  
Стив вылетает из дома, рюкзак и щит в руке. Тот самый щит. Сердце Баки замирает при воспоминании о том, когда он видел его в последний раз. Он так мало знает об этом человеке, не может отвести взгляд. Нынешняя жизнь Стива — _люди, цели, места_ — больше, чем абзацы в музее. А у Баки есть еще меньше; только история, рассказанная в закусочной, и рюкзак, полный ножей.  
  
 _Но ты хочешь, чтобы он был тут. Конечно хочу._  
  
Стив закидывает все в машину, говорит громко и быстро с человеком за рулем. Баки слишком далеко, чтобы услышать о чем, но он считывает лицо Стива рефлекторно. Глубокая обеспокоенность, прямо как перед битвой. Они явно едут не в закусочную. Стив замолкает и поднимает глаза, хмурится, ищет что-то взглядом. Он ударяет по пассажирскому сиденью, и машина уносится прочь.  
  
Баки сидит в грузовике, пока не опускается солнце. Он смотрит на свое отражение в узком зеркале, пока не становится так темно, что ему видно только влажный блеск в глазах. Автомобиль не возвращается.


	7. Ты теряешь голову

Стив сидит в задней части черного вертолета и разглядывает обувь. Прошли два длинных дня в Бухаресте.  
  
Они тут вдвоем с Сэмом, пристегнутые по его просьбе. Сказали, что им нужно добраться домой как можно быстрее, так что Фьюри организовал самый быстрый перелет над Атлантикой и вертолет до Вашингтона.  
  
Сэм смотрит на него как и всегда. Поверхностно, мыслями находясь не здесь.   
  
Стив представляет Баки, сидящего в одиночестве в закусочной, кепка низко натянута на глаза, спиной к стене. Тихий и неподвижный. Наблюдающий через окно за проходящими людьми. Он ждет и ждет, пока не заходит солнце. Потом поднимается и уходит, снова растворяясь в темноте города.  
  
Сэм задевает ногу Стива своей, привлекая внимание.  
  
— Собираешься перенести эту встречу? — спрашивает он завуалированно, потому что их гарнитуры связаны с остальной частью экипажа.  
  
— Не знаю, возможно ли это.  
  
Лопасти разрезают воздух, и Стив прячет лицо в ладонях, упершись локтями в колени. Еще одна пропущенная встреча.  
  
У него ноет плечо. Миссия не была особо тяжелой, но досталось ему порядочно. Фьюри подставился под удар в Европе, скрываясь от агента Гидры, которого собирался найти первым. Наташа оказалась вне зоны доступа, и оставшимися людьми, кто знали, что Фьюри жив, были Стив и Сэм. Отказать было нельзя.  
  
Стив не мог обменять людские жизни на еще одну встречу с Баки. Даже если на секунду он и допустил такую возможность. Даже если он не мог найти себе места от беспокойства, когда они пролетели уже полпути. Даже если он воспроизводил в голове их разговор в закусочной, когда они уже были на позициях, готовые атаковать. Даже если когда его загнали в угол, на руке у него была глубокая рваная рана, щит валялся в нескольких метров от него, он думал о последнем человеке, с которым дрался, а не о том, кто отчаянно старался в тот момент его ударить.  
  
От сожалений нет пользы. Ты — тот, кто ты есть; ты не принадлежишь себе полностью. Ты променял свое тело на оружие, и тебе известно, для чего оружие создается. Ты отправляешься туда, где больше всего нужен. Из тебя получается лучший солдат, а не друг.   
  
Вертолет замедляется и приземлятся на площадку Минобороны США. Приватность для людей в дорогих костюмах и начищенных туфлях, чьи телефоны никогда не перестают звонить. Сэм и Стив выходят в гражданской одежде, она прикрывает все их ушибы и ссадины, и придают лицам выражения, что прикрывают все остальное.  
  
Домой они едут в тишине, и мыслями Стив снова возвращается к привычной уже обеспокоенности. _Что мне теперь делать? Найдет ли Баки меня снова? Сможет ли он снова мне довериться? Я был ему нужен, и просто взял и исчез._ Нужно было оставить записку.  
  
Дневная духота облепляет их, стоит выйти из машины. Стив чувствует, как подступает головная боль, пока идёт к двери, опустив голову. Шарит в рюкзаке в поисках ключей, замок щелкает, и он заходит во мрак. Жалюзи всегда закрыты.  
  
Сэм заходит за ним, что-то бормоча о душе, и поднимается наверх. Стив же неподвижен. Тяжесть возвращения сюда, дня два без него, неожиданно ложится на плечи. Стив закрывает дверь и прислоняется к стене, ссутулившись. _Дерьмо._ Кажется, будто все начинается по новой.  
  
Головная боль расцветает в затылке во всей своей красе. Стив отталкивается от двери и идет на кухню за стаканом воды. Поворачивает кран-  
  
Черные ботинки, совершенно новые, на кафельной плитке. Тугая шнуровка. Стив вскидывает голову. _Это он._  
  
Адреналин наполняет его, удивление ударяет под дых - резко и внезапно. Выражение лица Стива сменяется с шока на облегчение, и губы Баки изгибаются в небольшой улыбке.  
  
Стив выдыхает и качает головой, вскидывая брови. Он подыскивает правильные слова, чтобы извиниться, но язык не готов. Не ожидал, что выпадет такой шанс. Он недоверчиво фыркает, и сердце рвется из груди. Это словно находить его снова и снова.  
  
Вот когда ты начинаешь терять голову. Когда тебе даже не приходит в голову спросить, как он тебя нашел. Что он делает на твоей кухне. Потому что на нем надета одежда, которую ты ему купил. Новые ботинки на ногах. Он чисто выбрит. И догадка о том, что он теперь здесь живет, опьяняет и кружит голову. В _своей_ комнате. Нежность в глазах, задорная улыбка. Ты смотришь на него и теряешь дар речи.  
  
\- Я останусь, - тихо говорит Баки, глаза в пол, - если ты этого хочешь.  
  
У Стива вырывается недоверчивый смешок. Он отдается во власть всему, что чувствует, и чему не может дать названия. Он подается вперед и сжимает Баки в объятиях. Тот неподвижен в его руках, и это не просто небольшое сопротивление, нет, все его тело напряжено и находится в состоянии боевой готовности. Но Стив так счастлив, Баки здесь и остается, так что он не может удержаться.  
  
Он прижимает Баки к себе, чтобы ничто не могло снова их разлучить. Сжимает в тишине крепко, руки поверх кожи и металла. Баки понемногу успокаивается с каждым вдохом, пока его мышцы не расслабляются, а дыхание не выравнивается. Он не может пошевелить руками из-за Стива, но наклоняется вперед, кладя подбородок ему на плечо, и этого более, чем достаточно.  
  
***  
  
Когда Сэм спускается - свободная футболка, спортивные штаны, то слышит два голоса с кухни. Он не удивлен.  
  
Он задерживается в прихожей, прислушиваясь к легкому голосу Стива и второму, тихому, что лишь задает вопросы и отвечает на них. Он подходит к дверному проему. Стив поворачивает к нему голову, а человек за столом заметно напрягается.  
  
\- Я по делам, напиши, если что нужно будет, - Сэм кивает каждому, будто ничего необычного не происходит. Стив благодарит его взглядом и улыбается. Человек с темными волосами просто смотрит.  
  
***  
  
Раковина заполняется грязными тарелками, и Стив все еще готовит. Баки съедает все, так что Стив выгребает шкафчики, чтобы его накормить. Он ставит перед ним еще одну тарелку с лапшой, эта посыпана травами и изюмом. Баки опустошает ее также, как предыдущие три, глаза вниз, осторожно крутит вилку. Он жует задумчиво и не торопясь, чтобы распробовать.  
  
Стив наблюдает за ним, шарит по фигуре взглядом, впитывает. Изгиб позвоночника, то, как он ставит ботинки на ребро. Время проходит, но ничего не меняется.  
  
\- Что ты ел, пока нас не было?  
  
\- Эм... что нашел здесь, то и ел.  
  
Стив посмеивается и поднимает бровь.  
  
\- Например?  
  
\- Немного вот этого, - Баки указывает на майонез.  
  
\- Что, просто ложку майонеза?  
  
\- Да. И... джем. И еще пакет замороженного горошка.  
  
Стив улыбается Баки.  
  
\- Ты его приготовил?  
  
\- Нет, - отвечает он наивно. - А его нужно готовить?  
  
Смех Стива заполняет комнату, запрокинутая голова, руки на животе. Баки тоже смеется, тихо и по-доброму. Больше со Стивом за компанию, чем над чем-то.  
  
И это может показаться трагичным, но это не так. Это странно и ново, знакомо и по-новому. Баки - не тот, что прежде, но не хуже. Он сидит за столом, неуверенно улыбается Стиву, ест джем и майонез, и замороженный горошек, как ни в чем не бывало. И так и есть. Идеально.  
  
***  
  
После нескольких дней, что они проводят дома, Стив отвозит их в торговый центр - _я же говорил мы купим новую одежду, так что - и я знаю, что я уже кое-что купил, но_ \- и это похоже на первые шаги.  
  
Баки медленно привыкает к новой жизни; с каждым днем становится проще. Он говорит больше, улыбается быстрее, меньше смотрит в окно. Он даже обменялся с Сэмом парой слов. Баки не дрогнул при мысли о том, чтобы выйти из дома, а Стив переживает всю дорогу к торговому центру. Он просто хочет, чтобы все прошло хорошо - _и чего я боюсь?_  
  
Они растворяются в толпе, слишком разодетые для летней жары. Мягкий стук ботинок по асфальту через стоянку. Слабый свист охлажденного воздуха у двери.  
  
Стив видит Баки вне дома, и это одновременно внушает оптимизм и заставляет нервничать. Он любопытен, но осторожен. Разглядывает витрины, проводит рукой по цветущим кустам у двери, изучает торговые автоматы у стены. Затем охранник что-то роняет, громкий треск эхом отражается от плитки и стекла, и Баки замирает. Он не подпрыгивает. Его глаза сужаются, улыбка исчезает с лица, голова опускается.  
  
Это не страх, и это не гнев. Когда он понимает, что угрозы нет, то моргает. Плечи напряжены, и он борется со своим телом, пытаясь вернуться к обычному состоянию. Молчаливая битва, в которой Стив хотел бы сражаться вместо него.   
  
Но самое разительная перемена - у Баки все на лице написано. В Бруклине он был уверенным в себе и гордым. Слишком гордым, чтобы проявить замешательство или смущение. Иногда казалось, слишком гордым, чтобы позволить себе чувствовать. Но теперь все так очевидно. Замешательство, довольство, любопытство, усталость - все на его лице.  
  
Стив становится немного ближе и находит оправдание, чтобы коснуться его - легко дотрагивается до плеча, похлопывая рукой, чтобы привлечь внимание, врезаясь в него на ходу. Он почти уверен, что Баки вооружен.  
  
Стив заводит Баки в несколько магазинов, протягивая ему футболки и штаны, чтобы представить, как они будет сидеть. Баки касается одежды, но говорит мало. Ему, кажется, хватает и того, что он может бродить по центру на полшага позади Стива, так что этим они и занимаются.  
  
Когда они подходят к кроссовкам, Баки останавливается.  
  
\- Я не понимаю этого.  
  
\- Ты про обувь?  
  
\- Да, вот этот материал, - он показывает на вспененную подошву найков.  
  
\- Ну, они очень удобные. Это вроде... подушки.  
  
Лицо Баки принимает скептическое выражение.  
  
\- Не похоже, что их хватит надолго.  
  
Стив улыбается от этого простого обмена фразами.  
  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
Баки вытаскивает металлическую руку из кармана куртки, в первый раз за весь день. Он поднимает кроссовок правой рукой и сжимает пальцы вокруг пятки. Материал тихо шуршит, остаются белые полосы. Баки ухмыляется и сжимает снова. Он поворачивается к Стиву - бровь приподнята, на губах ухмылка, будто говоря: "Вот видишь? Разваливается". Стив не может сдержать смех. Да, многое изменилось.  
  
Баки улыбается в ответ, сжимая кроссовок еще пару раз, что заставляет Стива рассмеяться громче. Он ставит обувь на место, и Стив хлопает его по спине, ладонь задерживается.  
  
Когда продавец слишком быстро к ним направляется, они действуют как одно целое, движутся согласованно, и Стив поражен тем, насколько знакомо ему это чувство, передвигаться быстро и целенаправленно рядом с Баки. Предугадывать движения друг друга. Все теперь по-другому, мир странный, их тела изменились, но этот танец с Баки ничуть не изменился: движутся как оно целое, прикрывая друг друга.   
  
Стив знает, что Баки уже на него полагается, позволяет заполнить пробелы в памяти, и ощущать его доверие приятнее всего. Он понимает, что Баки мог исчезнуть, но решил остаться.  
  
***  
  
Стив заваривает чай чашка за чашкой. Он дважды проходится по каждому вкусу из шкафчика, добавляя в каждый второй молоко. Стив твердой рукой ставит его на кухонный стол и спрашивает Баки:   
  
\- Что это?  
  
\- Малина. - Глоток. - На вкус как клюква. - Глоток, смешок. - Да, точно.  
  
Они сидят, пьют чай, говорят о пустяках и не только.  
  
Стив рассказывает о последних годах, а Баки - все, что знает о своей левой руке. Они избегают вопросов, которые не готовы задать, или же на которые не готовы дать ответ. Баки пересказывает обрывки историй, а Стив заполняет пробелы. Большинство из них — довоенные, и во всех есть Стив. Нет такой истории, что тот не может дополнить.  
  
Говор Баки отражает его сущность. Смешение инстинктов и памяти, знакомый тон, акцент, что у него был всегда, возвращаются без особых усилий. Он использует некоторые слова, которые в прошлом не использовал никогда, и его чувство юмора отличается. Он немного грубее и прямолинейнее.  
  
Чем больше он говорит, тем больше вещей Стиву хочется разделить с ним. В свой воображаемый список он добавляет больше мест, блюд, фильмов, дел, которыми можно заняться вместе.  
  
***  
  
Когда они поднимаются по лестнице, на часах уже три ночи. Стив стоит у раковины в ванной, что они теперь делят, чистит зубы и смотрит на зубную щетку Баки. _Он живет здесь._ Взволнованность от того, что Баки теперь рядом, никуда не исчезла.  
  
Когда он открывает дверь, Баки стоит в зале. Он босиком и без куртки. Чуть менее осмотрительный, чуть больше расслабившийся. Неловкая тишина, глаза в глаза, и Стив произносит:   
  
\- Увидимся утром.  
  
\- Да, - Баки возвращает небольшую улыбку.  
  
Стив аккуратно закрывает дверь, приглушая звук бегущей воды в ванной, где сейчас Баки. Он ложится на кровать, полностью одетый, и слушает. Впитывает звуки Баки в ванной, в комнате, затем - как всё вокруг скрадывает тишина. У Стива мелькали мысли о том, чтобы заглянуть к нему ночью. _Я всегда смогу сказать, что мне что-то послышалось._ Но он знает, что Баки проснулся бы мгновенно. Так что он лежит без сна, воспроизводя в голове прошедший день. Это его способ сказать - _Я тебе доверяю и знаю, что утром ты никуда не исчезнешь._  
  
***  
  
Когда Стив просыпается, он идет прямо в прихожую, протирая заспанные глаза. Каждое утро он обнаруживает Баки за кухонным столом. Жалюзи приоткрыты, так что просматривается задний двор, полоса утреннего света на лице.  
  
\- Привет.  
  
\- Привет.  
  
Еще один день, что они начинают вместе. И Стив забывает, кто он. Забывает, что делает, что он снова кому-то понадобится, что позвони кто, и уже через 10 секунд он будет за дверью и в полной готовности. Он забывает об этом и наливает в чайник воду. Он забывает об этом и садится за стол. Забывает и улыбается.


	8. Мы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрек к главе: Purity Ring – Fineshrine

4 утра. Черные носки, линолеум. Разговоры тихие, чтобы не разбудить Сэма. Не существует такого понятия, как пустая трата времени.  
  
Им обоим не нужно спать много, так что предрассветные часы они проводят на кухне. Стив не перестанет кормить Баки, так что они по обыкновению едят. Когда Баки удается убедить Стива переложить готовку на него, он готовит единственное, что у него получается. Овсянку.  
  
Баки следит за кастрюлей, пока каша варится, разрываясь между инстинктом и памятью, ожидая, пока что-то возьмет верх и даст знать, когда овсянка будет готова. Стив наблюдает за ним, взгляд у него слишком теплый, у Баки сжимается сердце.  
  
Что они делают? _Что мы здесь делаем?_ Живут в чужом доме, вращаются по орбитам друг друга, словно ничего больше не существует.  
  
***  
  
Идет дождь, так что Стив отвозит их в супермаркет: "Ты был здесь?—Понятно—Точно—Поверь, это на весь день".  
  
На полуфабрикаты и другую еду уходит полтора часа. Баки хватает все подряд — даже знакомые продукты, даже то, что они ели на прошлой неделе. _Почему бы и нет?_  
  
Стив толкает полупустую тележку, держась Баки и отвечая на его тихие вопросы: "Что это?—Это новое?—Какое оно на вкус?".  
  
Баки в отделе сыпучих товаров, взгляд скользит с одного продукта на другой, с полки на полку. Левую руку он прячет в кармане куртки. Берет коробки с полок, переворачивает, читает этикетки, взвешивает в руке и аккуратно кладет в тележку. Смотрит на Стива, а тот каждый раз дарит ответный взгляд.  
  
В отделе с сухими завтраками Баки пытается выбрать между пятью коробками, которые выглядят одинаково. Стив предупреждает его, что теперь все намного слаще, чем раньше.  
  
Баки видит вспышку синего, и его сердце замирает. Тело реагирует прежде, чем мозг успевает понять, в чем дело. Маленькая девочка, не старше шести, в пышном синем платье. Улыбается и висит на тележке.  
  
 _Он помнит девочку. Москва, 1986. Он помнит девочку. Она дрожала, прячась под кроватью._  
  
Баки застывает, тупо моргая.  
  
 _Его металлические пальцы сжимаются вокруг ее руки, вытаскивают легкое тело. Пронзительный крик в гостиничном номере._  
  
Баки стоит на коленях на плитке. Стив сжимает его плечо, задает вопросы, но Баки не слышит.  
  
 _Достать нож. Слишком просто. Тошнотворное молчание. Капли крови на синем платье._  
  
Баки на ногах. Вылетает из здания, заворачивает за угол, прячет лицо в выбеленной солнцем стене. Приседает, сжимается и дрожит.  
  
Подожди. Просто подожди.  
  
Темнота исчезает. Дыхание приходит в норму. Мир больше не размыт. Машины, дребезжанье тележек по асфальту, щебет птиц. И Стив, его руки крепко сжимают тебя. Шепот:  
  
— Просто подожди. Это пройдет. Я здесь.  
  
Он всегда так близко. Как так получается, что он всегда так близко к тебе? Касается или просто находится по возможности рядом. Он неотделим от тебя, как тень. Или, может, это ты его тень.  
  
Баки отнимает голову от ладоней. Он разворачивается, так что за спиной оказывается стена, и встречается взглядом со Стивом.  
  
— Стив, — внезапно он чувствует, что Стив должен знать. _Он должен знать, что я натворил._ — Я помню девочку, — его голос срывается, — в Москве.  
  
Стив молча слушает, во взгляде боль.  
  
— Я убил ее, — еле слышно, — перерезал горло.  
  
Стив никак не реагирует, и это жалит. Он должен отпрянуть, должен отрицать это. _Он ждал этого от меня._ Наверное, боль мелькает в его взгляде, потому что Стив качает головой, касаясь его руки.  
  
— Это был не ты, Бак.  
  
— Нет, я. Мои руки в крови.  
  
— Не думай так.  
  
— Ты бы так не поступил.  
  
Стив моргает, говорит чуть резче:  
  
— Баки. Нельзя так думать. Ты выжил. О большем и мечтать нельзя.  
  
— Я работал в одиночку, — Баки хмурится. Хороший человек никогда бы не убил ребенка. — Я мог просто уйти.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, все не могло быть так просто, — ладонь Стива на его колене, — побег никогда не был для тебя вариантом.  
  
Баки молчит.  
  
Голос Стива нежный, но уверенный.  
  
— У нас есть еще 70 лет, ты собираешься потратить их на сожаления о прошлом?  
  
Баки изучает его лицо. Стив ждет ответа.  
  
 _Мы._  
  
***  
  
"Мы" продолжает всплывать. Стив поменял я на мы. Каждый раз, когда он это произносит, твое сердцебиение учащается. Твой мир уже сужается. С чего бы тебе хотеть покинуть Вашингтон? Провальная идея. Зачем вообще выходить из дома? Все сводится к одному Стиву. Ты сам это выбрал или пользуешься его добротой?  
  
Стив составляет планы на октябрь. _Мы съездим в Бостон._ Баки не говорит ничего. _Раньше мы постоянно говорили о том, чтобы вскочить в поезд._ Это было четыре месяца назад. _Теперь мы можем просто взять и уехать. Мы возьмем машину, если захочешь._ Четыре месяца — это много. _Будем останавливаться по пути. Ты бы этого хотел?_  
  
Баки воспроизводит их разговор в голове, когда сидит на кухне и ждет, пока спустится Стив. Наблюдает за задним двором через приоткрытые жалюзи, приводя мысли в порядок.  
  
 _Ты бы этого хотел?_  
  
Но Стив уходил раньше и уйдет снова. И что будет делать Баки? _Ты хотел начать все сначала._ Как считаешь, сейчас ты начинаешь все сначала? Ты засыпаешь, просыпаешься, восстанавливаешься. Сейчас ты живешь по-настоящему? Твоя кожа искрит, когда он касается тебя, а сердце сжимается, когда ты делаешь ему больно. Ты этого искал?  
  
Баки беспокойно крутится вокруг Стива, переменчивая тень. И в своей нерешительности, сердце его начинает сплетаться с сердцем Стива. Тело учится двигаться рядом, предугадывать. Стив уже нашел пробелы в его воспоминаниях и заполнил их своими. Первая дверь открывается, и ты дома.  
  
***  
  
5 утра. Ссутулившийся на деревянном стуле. Стив заваривает чай, словно это нечто должное. Он перебирает вкусы, и Баки нравятся они все.  
  
На Баки сегодня кроссовки, потому что прошлой ночью он нашел их за дверью своей комнаты. Найки со вспененной подошвой. Стив был прав, они как подушка. Стив улыбается, замечая кроссовки, но ничего не говорит.  
  
— Привет, — Баки прочищает горло, — мы можем сходить в книжный?  
  
— Да! — Стив отвечает слишком быстро. — Конечно.  
  
Баки кивает и потягивает чай.  
  
— Ты хочешь купить что-то особенное?  
  
— Нет, — Баки поднимает глаза.  
  
Стив просто кивает.  
  
— Понятно, отлично. — Он улыбается.  
  
Стив ставит ноутбук на стол и составляет список из двенадцати книжных магазинов. Он отмечает их на карте, и программа прокладывает маршрут, который захватывает каждый магазин. Он объясняет для Баки все, что делает, пока тот заглядывает через его плечо. Баки что-то знает — понимает GPS и алгоритмы, а остальное водой перетекает с головы Стива в его собственную. С губ Стива в его уши.  
  
Первая остановка занимает четыре часа. Они идут вместе, и Стив делает вид, будто разглядывает книги на полках.  
  
Баки ходит от стеллажа к стеллажу в поисках своей памяти. Он вытаскивает за корешки книги, открывает, пробегается по нескольким строкам и ставит обратно. Он засовывает подмышку энциклопедию о самолетах, тонкую книгу с фотографиями сов в глянцевой обложке и исторический роман. Пока он не передает их Стиву, он не понимает, что последняя книга на немецком — _Я могу читать по-немецки? Я могу читать по-немецки._  
  
Стив берет их, не глядя, лучезарно улыбаясь Баки. Сияет так, как это бывает, когда Баки о чем-то его просит. Баки улыбается в ответ, почти рефлекторно. Приступ вины за то, что он греется в лучах его внимания; но Стив счастлив, и плечи Баки расслабляются. Это новое чувство — знать, что кто-то тобой гордится. Баки желает этого так же отчаянно, как умирающий от жажды — воды.  
  
***  
  
Он чувствует, что привыкает к рутине, которую Стив кропотливо выстраивает. Он готов ждать момента, когда Стив научится его читать. Он говорит все, что у него на уме, и слова не предают его. Время идет, и он позволяет броне пасть, будучи счастливым найти под ней кого-то, похожего на человека. Но под кожей конфликт между прошлым и настоящим все разгорается. Прошлое наносит удары, и ужас увеличивается.  
  
Кровавые воспоминания крутятся и искажаются. Большинство из них такие же отчетливые, какими были всегда. Поле боя за полем боя, убийство за убийством. Воспоминания похожи на каталог. Только теперь они не так сильно с ним связаны. Как будто он читал о них в книге. Находился в теле другого человека. Какие-то выдумки, что он вспомнил и отчаянно хочет забыть.  
  
Он скрывает это от Стива, но не особо удачно. Он зависает и моргает. Улыбка сползает с лица во время разговора. Баки знает, что все это проглядывает. Но Стив непоколебим. Кажется, что даже судорожные срывы его не пугают. Но он не знает, каково это, что такое непроглядная темнота. И не должен узнать. Насколько ты сломан.  
  
***  
  
Баки спит в штанах и футболке. Лежит поверх покрывала, чувствуя незащищенность. Он сделал в комнату перестановку, так что теперь кровать стоит максимально далеко от окна. Он сворачивается вокруг воображаемого Стива, вспоминая, как тот лежал на этой кровати, пока сам он спал на крыше.  
  
Кошмары приходят к нему, и он бесшумно с ними расправляется. Он просыпается, его тошнит, он не может дышать, глаза широко распахнуты в темноте. Он пытается успокоиться, делая глубокие вдохи, пока дыхание не выравнивается. Потом бесшумно спускается вниз и сидит на кухне, пока не рассветает. Пока Стив не спускается к нему, как только просыпается.   
  
Ужас — это мир, горящий и плавящийся, кровоточащий и стекающий в канализацию. Ад — реален, и все грешниики здесь. Это как прийти в себя без руки.  
  
Во сне Баки не испытывает ужаса; он настигает его за секунды до пробуждения. Когда чувство пустоты снова его разрывает, и он вспоминает. Только из-за красоты, его окружающей, его тошнит и дыхание сбивается. Когда он вспоминает, что живой. Вспоминает, что это такое, убивать.  
  
Некоторые ночи хуже других. Этой ночью девочка в синем платье возвращается. Он перерезает ей горло и перерезает, и перерезает. Это настолько отвратительно и жестоко, что его выкидывает из сна снова и снова. Когда он, наконец, погружается в бессознательное состояние, хватает и двух вдохов, прежде чем она начинает кричать в его голове. Девочка пытается дышать, но не может. Его сердце выпрыгивает из груди, и он резко открывает глаза. Она была так напугана. _Как я мог не видеть, что она была так напугана?_  
  
Баки вскакивает с кровати, дрожит. Открой дверь, два шатких шага, открой еще одну дверь, упади на колени. Тебя тошнит в унитаз, тело подвело. Ты делаешь неглубокий вдох, тело сводит судорогой, оно пытается вывернуться наизнанку.  
  
На сиденье сжимаются руки, и Стив здесь. Мягкий хлопок и тепло за спиной Баки. Стив приседает рядом с ним и убирает волосы от лица. Он держит их, одну руку положив на затылок, медленно пропуская сквозь пальцы волосы. Ненавязчивый комфорт в темноте, тени сквозь жалюзи, две фигуры, спрятанные, словно секрет. Он так близко.  
  
— Мне жаль. Мне так жаль, Баки, — его голос ломается. — Мне так жаль. — Он прячет лицо на плече у Баки. И это больно. Чувствовать, как Стив рассыпается, ноющую боль в его груди. Баки сплевывает желчь и втягивает воздух в горящие легкие.  
  
Все становится хуже. И больно теперь еще и Стиву. Баки клянется, что больше не потеряет его. _Ты должен быть сильнее этого._  
  
***  
  
Раздается звонок. И они оба словно ждали его. Они стоят на кухне, на столе три разных банки с консервированной фасолью. В каждой есть вилка.  
  
— Как скоро?  
  
Баки молча жует, а Стив расхаживает по комнате.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— Ты уверен, что это они?  
  
Длинная пауза, взгляд Стива обращается к Баки.  
  
— Да, я могу и сейчас, — он говорит тише.  
  
Вешает трубку с почти неслышным вздохом. Взгляд извиняющийся, пока он произносит:  
  
— Мне нужно идти.  
  
— Сейчас? — чувство вины простреливает Баки, когда он слышит разочарованность в собственном голосе.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Понятно. — Баки переводят взгляд на консервы. Стив в смятении отталкивается от дверного проема и уходит. Когда он скрывается из поля зрения, Баки роняет вилку и подается вперед, руки на столе. Он смотрит на плитку и сглатывает.  
  
Неловкое прощание у двери, удаляющийся свет автомобильных фар. Дом молчит, и Баки неподвижен. С удивлением он понимает, что нервничает. _Что теперь?_


	9. Ничего из того, что должно быть сказано

— Привет.  
  
Низкий голос Баки, помехи на телефонной линии, сердце Стива пропускает удар. У Баки появляется телефон — _просто, ну знаешь, вдруг что-то случится_ — после первой миссии Стива, три дня на расстоянии после двух недель вместе. Он ужасно по нему скучает — дыра в груди каждое утро, заваривает чай — кипяток в трескучем поттере в отеле, и надеется, что Баки делает то же самое.  
  
Стив думал о том, чтобы дать ему телефон и раньше. Думал об этом еще когда они первый раз сидели на кухне вместе. Но не хотел его подталкивать, заставлять чувствовать себя на привязи, из-за страха, что он сбежит. Думал даже о наземной линии связи с Сэмом, но это было бы еще страннее. Их теперь вообще не существует. Одни телефоны, которые становятся частью тебя.  
  
— Как ты?  
  
— Неплохо. Ты?  
  
— В норме.  
  
Они разговаривают на общие темы — _достаточно лишь слышать твой голос_. Баки расспрашивает Стива о его миссии, а Стив — что он ел в обед.  
  
Разговоры по телефону — это их своеобразный медленный танец в поисках общего языка. Баки употребляет смешение слов из прошлого, современные фразы и те, которые, как Стиву кажется, они никогда не произносили. Он старается приблизиться к Баки, используя те же слова, копируя его тон.  
  
Он просит Баки дописать что-то в список, висящий на холодильнике. Баки рассказывает о предстоящем лунном затмении, о котором он слышал по радио и хочет посмотреть. Вечер четверга. Все это просто умные подводки к мучительному вопросу.  
  
— Когда ты вернешься домой?  
  
У Стива перехватывает дыхание, стоит услышать, как Баки это спрашивает. Это уже четвертая миссия, когда Баки остается дома, но легче не становится.  
  
Он дает единственный ответ, которым располагает:  
  
— Как только смогу.  
  
***  
  
Черный вертолет. Пристегнут рядом с Сэмом. Щит у ног. Сердце в горле. Летит домой.  
  
Стив пишет ему, пока они едут, и дорога такая длинная. Когда он открывает дверь, Баки уже ждет в прихожей. Он шагает вперед, и на долю секунды Стиву кажется, что сейчас руки Баки окажутся на его талии, а лицо - напротив шеи. Но он останавливается совсем близко, глаза горят, их руки соприкасаются, когда он забирает у Стива сумку. Он отступает, разворачивается и исчезает в проходе.  
  
Стив приседает, чтобы развязать ботинки и усмирить смятение в венах. Он слышит, как захлопывается дверца стиральной машинки.  
  
Баки выглядел очень впечатленным, когда Стив показал ему современную технику. Теперь он стирает вещи после каждой миссии. Вручную стирает их перчатки и кобуры. Вешает их сушиться. Складывает баллистическую броню Сэма и костюм Стива в аккуратные стопки у их дверей.  
  
Баки зашивает одежду, усевшись на диване и придвинув к себе торшер. Ловкие пальцы, внимательный взгляд. Стив приятно удивлен. Это странный внутренний распорядок, рутина, и для них двоих она никогда не требовала усилий.  
  
***  
  
_— Стив, какого черта?  
  
— Не трогай ее, Бак.  
  
— Кто это сделал?  
  
— Я сказал, не трогай ее. Я завтра зашью.  
  
— Черта с два. Тут скоро зашивать будет нечего, — Баки смотрит прямо на него, за льдом в глазах пылает обеспокоенность. — Я сам зашью. — Напряженная пауза. — Опять. — Укол в сердце.  
  
Вообще, это третий раз за неделю, когда Баки зашивает его рубашку, а Стив вынуждает его делать это снова. У него нет рубашки получше, а завтра ему на занятия. Стив хочет сказать спасибо, объяснить, что в этот раз все по-другому, но гордость перекрывает ему горло.  
  
Баки молча сшивает разорванную ткань. Поднимается, старый пол скрипит под ботинками, вздыхает у раковины. Заботливыми руками смывает свежую кровь и грязь, аккуратно сводит пятна.  
  
Стив сидит без рубашки на перевернутом ящике. Уставившись на пол. Уставившись на свои руки. Уставившись на спину Баки. Он не говорит ничего из того, что должно быть сказано._  
  
***  
  
Баки появляется на кухне и просит у Стива еще кевларовых ниток. Теперь, когда ЩИТ им больше ничего не выдает, приходится довольствоваться тем, что есть. У Фьюри есть полный арсенал оружия, но не защиты. Для него всегда было важнее нападение.  
  
Стиву думается, что когда Баки забирает у него одежду, то закрывается в постирочной, чтобы осмотреть ее на наличие пятен крови. Или разорванной ткани, которая помнит раны, уже затянувшиеся. Бессловесный отчет о миссии и всем том, о чем Стив ему никогда не расскажет.  
  
***  
  
Когда Стив возвращается домой, Баки всегда немного зажатый. В ту ночь ему снятся кошмары, три точно, судя по тому, что Стив слышит, и он задается вопросом, насколько все хуже, когда его нет дома.  
  
Баки борется с ними с таким ожесточением, что Стива выворачивает наизнанку. _Можешь ли ты раскрыть те секреты, что прячутся за затуманенным взглядом?_ Стиву кажется, что его миссии все лишь усложняют, напоминают Баки о его прошлых, темных временах, проведенных в одиночестве. Ему кажется, что окровавленная одежда, дырки (даже от пуль), делают ситуацию лишь хуже. Но этого не избежать. Вот настоящий Стив, и он поступает правильно; он жертвует несколькими, чтобы спасти остальных.  
  
Так что он сидит в прихожей. Отказавшись ото сна в качестве безмолвного извинения. За пистолеты в его комнате, бронежилет в машине, щит, всегда находящийся в пределах досягаемости. Прислушивается к шумам за дверью комнаты Баки. Тот обычно спит бесшумно, но просыпается внезапно, судорожно втягивая в темноте воздух. Баки всегда успевает подняться и выйти, прежде чем Стив бы ворвался. Он сбегает из комнаты, тюрьмы из своих снов, бесшумно спускается по лестнице, и они сидят на кухне. Баки успокаивается, Стив заваривает чай.  
  
Стив знает, что Баки спит в одежде и без одеяла. Знает, что он не станет спать у окна. И он ищет способ предложить Баки спать с ним в комнате. Или в одной постели. Чтобы быть так же близко, как раньше. Ради тепла и, возможно, чего-то еще.  
  
Чтобы Стив мог быть рядом, когда Баки проснется от криков в голове. Чтобы он мог обнять его, а не упасть позади на колени и придерживать волосы, пока его тело будет опустошать себя, или пройти за ним на кухню, чтобы притянуть в шаткое объятие.  
  
Тишина в залитой лунным светом прихожей. Подыскивание нужных слов.  
  
***  
  
— Что это? — Баки касается стеклянной панели на стене.  
  
— О, — Стив вспоминает, как Сэм объяснял ему то же самое пару недель назад, — это для света. Не особо хорошо работает. Если ты махнешь рукой вправо, — Стив машет, но ничего не происходит, — хм, ну свет должен был приглушиться. — Он еще пару раз проводит рукой, медленно, быстро, ближе к панели и дальше от нее.  
  
Баки приподнимает брови, по-доброму ухмыляясь.  
  
— Ты в этом уверен, Роджерс?  
  
Стив фыркает, смущенный смешок.  
  
— Да, так Сэм говорил.  
  
Наконец лампы реагируют на его усилия и свет гаснет. Стив пытается снова, но тщетно. Еще раз, и лампы горят на полную яркость.  
  
Баки смеется, прислонившись к стене.  
  
— Это у тебя получается отстойно. — Фраза, которую Стив слышал и раньше, но никогда сам не произносил. Он делает мысленную пометку попробовать позже.  
  
Баки отводит руку Стива и пробует сам. Свет тускнеет, и они оба издают удивленный возглас. Он ведет рукой дальше, пока свет не выключается полностью.  
  
Теперь Стив смеется вместе с ним. Двое озадаченных обычными технологиями парня смеются на кухне. Стив думает о всем, что отверг после своего пробуждения. О том, с каким трудом пытался понять современный мир.  
  
Он внимательно наблюдает за тем, как Баки экспериментирует с разными режимами, и жалеет о том, что они не проснулись вместе. Его вторая половина, придающая сил, если он устал, успокаивающая, если он готов рвануть в бой.  
  
Но даже сейчас Баки не идет по стопам Стива. О современном мире он знает уже достаточно, и это всегда приятный сюрприз — открывать что-то, чему Стив может его научить.  
  
Несколько недель назад Стив зашел на кухню как раз когда Баки экспериментировал с микроволновкой. Баки клал на тарелку десятки видов еды. Ломоть хлеба, ложка меда, кусочек яблока, острый соус. Разогревал их несколько секунд, а потом все по очереди пробовал.  
  
Когда Стив вошел, он повернулся, глаза горели любопытством.  
  
— Почему эта штука не готовит еду внутри?  
  
Стив рассмеялся и пожал плечами — _никогда не задавался этим вопросом_. И прежний Баки скорее всего не стал бы спрашивать. Слишком гордый, чтобы кто-то его учил.  
  
Стив уже освоил гугл, так что он открыл поисковик и положил телефон на стол. Баки пролистал страницу, зачитывая вслух объяснение. Он пользовался сенсорными экранами без колебаний. Управлялся с телефоном, будто делал это уже сотни раз. _Откуда у него эти навыки?_  
  
Он старается освоить все незнакомое. В случаях, когда Стив пожал бы плечами, пошел дальше, сдался, Баки упорствует. Он может бросить что-то на половине, чтобы обратиться к тому, чего не знает. Он оставляет фильмы недосмотренными, если обнаруживает на кухне что-то интересное.  
  
Он последовательно заполняет пробелы, сам того желая, потому что теперь подталкивать его никто не станет.  
  
Может, это гордость, направленная в другое русло. Может, любопытство. Или жажда наверстать все упущенное. Может, это отчаянное желание казаться нормальным; Стиву знакомо это ноющее чувство. Но он хотя бы знает — весь мир знает, что случилось со Стивом Роджерсом, почему его мир — насилие и жертвы. Но ни одна живая душа не знает, что случилось с Баки Барнсом.  
  
— Эй, Бак, что случилось с твоей рукой? — Стив смотрит на рваную царапину, начинающуюся у большого пальца и уходящую под рукав куртки.  
  
— Что? — Баки застывает.  
  
— Я про царапину, — он поднимает руку, чтобы коснуться поврежденной кожи, но Баки отстраняется, пряча руку.  
  
— О... Это было на железной дороге, — Баки закрывается, гаснет взгляд. — Переводил стрелки.  
  
— О. _— Хватит. Больше никаких вопросов. Не подталкивай его._  
  
***  
  
— Спасибо, — Баки прислоняется к дверному косяку, — за шампунь.  
  
Стив удивлен и смущен одновременно. Он привез его из Франции. Сосна и шалфей. Оставил в ванной с запиской. Он улыбается, пока режет морковку.  
  
— Наконец-то я начал расплачиваться за все те одолжения.  
  
В этот раз голос Баки тихий и чуть сомневающийся.  
  
— Какие одолжения?  
  
Стив кладет нож и поднимает голову. Количество пробелов сокращается, и открыть новый — удивительно. _Думаю, об этом мы еще не говорили._  
  
— Ты раньше таскал домой всякое. Мелочи. Постоянно.  
  
Баки спокойно изучает его лицо.  
  
— Что-то ты приносил из доков, продукты, которые мы не могли себе позволить, — Стив тихо усмехается. — Или то, на что я положил глаз, — нежная улыбка, он трясет головой, — но никогда бы не купил.  
  
Баки хмыкает в ответ. Он задерживается на кухне, заглядывает в шкафчик, выкидывает морковные очистки в мусорку и снова исчезает.  
  
***  
  
Подарки начинают появляться почти сразу. На следующее утро у двери комнаты Стива обнаруживается киви. Лежит там в одиночестве и без записки, словно с неба свалилось. Книга рецептов тайских блюд на его стуле на кухне. Небольшая коробка в холодильнике, на которой размашистым почерком, который он знает как свой собственный, написано "утиные яйца".  
  
Они такие же странные и прекрасные, как все, что делает Баки. Ничто не обходится стороной, все достойно того, чтобы считаться подарком. Одним утром он находит три тюбика зубной пасты рядом с щеткой. Все с разным вкусом.  
  
Он натягивает кроссовки, чтобы сбегать в магазин, и обнаруживает, что внутрь Баки вставил мягкие стельки.  
  
Он открывает бумажник у кассы и обнаруживает купон "Купи 10 Получи 1 в подарок" в бургерной на этой же улице, на купоне уже есть семь отметок. Каждый подарок — возможность взглянуть на мир глазами Баки.  
  
1:21 ночи, они поднимаются по лестнице, Баки уходит к себе, Стив заходит в ванную. Он опускает голову под душ и видит одинокий пенни, приклеенный к плитке. На скотче написано ручкой "1982". 32-летний пенни. Такой замечательный подарок.  
  
Когда Стиву уже кажется, что они поравнялись, Баки делает что-то такое и вырывается вперед. Открывает для себя новое и пытается определить, что важно. Стив стоит под душем, вдыхает пар, вода течет по лицу, и ему кажется, что важно все.  
  
Но несколько дней спустя, когда он просматривает файлы от Фьюри, которые доставили этим утром, он замечает его. Спрятанный под папками. Замшевая обложка, белоснежные страницы, прошитый и нетронутый.  
  
Стив находит Баки на кухне, он помешивает что-то на плите.  
  
— Баки, — тот поднимает голову, — спасибо.  
  
Баки ждет.  
  
Стив продолжает, уже тише.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что ты не обязан это делать. Я про подарки.  
  
Баки ничего не говорит. Конечно, он знает.  
  
— С тех пор, как я проснулся, — Стив смотрит на плиту, — я не особо много рисую.  
  
— Может, стоит начать.  
  
Стив переводит взгляд на лицо Баки, но тот следит за кастрюлей.  
  
— Много пустых страниц, которые ждут, пока их заполнят.  
  
— Верно, — Стив отступает, — спасибо.  
  
— Для тебя что угодно, сопляк. — Бормотанье и ухмылка, глаза все еще прикованы к плите, но Баки буквально слышит, как лицо Стива искажается от удивления. — Эй, челюсть-то подбери. Я не призрак.  
  
Вот когда ты начинаешь понимать. Когда воспринимаешь Баки как нового человека. Что-то осталось от старого, но нового предостаточно. Из пепла возрождается любопытство. Он дрожит в темноте, но встречает утро с открытыми глазами. Намазывает арахисовое масло на апельсиновую дольку и читает газету.  
  
Ты теряешь голову, но это тебя не пугает. Выходишь из равновесия, в ушах шумит.  
  
Ты был создан не для того, чтобы чувствовать это. Ты был рожден слишком слабым, чтобы вынести это, и сделан слишком сильным, чтобы это себе позволить. Пуля в животе, кровь во рту, ты готов ей истечь. Ты был рожден мучеником, жизнь наполнила тебя, как вода — стакан. Мир ожидает, что ты ее выплеснешь, и так и будет.  
  
Баки никогда не воспринимал это как должное. Он возвращается из ада домой с улыбкой на лице и показывает тебе, почему жизнь заслуживает быть прожитой. Я думал, ты будешь скалой. Я думал, ты будешь тем, кто исцеляется. Но посмотри на себя сейчас. Каждый раз, что ты падаешь, ты веришь, что земля тебя поймает.  
  
***  
  
Тротуар отдает накопленное тепло, деревья шелестят на солнце. Автомобили выныривают из узких улочек, Стив лавирует между ними, мотоцикл плавно наклоняется с каждым поворотом. Баки за его спиной, невесомое касание рук на талии.  
  
Когда он поворачивается, то уголком глаза видит, как волосы Баки развеваются на ветру. _Сегодня хорошая погода._ Они жуют тосты за кухонным столом. _Давай возьмем твой мотоцикл._ У Стива сердце в горле бьется — _кивни, просто кивни_. Баки не поднимает глаз. _Мы можем съездить в музыкальный магазин?_  
  
Они слезают с мотоцикла, и Баки идет к двери магазина. Открывает ее и делает шаг в сторону. Он до сих пор надевает куртку, куда бы ни отправился, но уже не прячет левую руку в карман. Металл блестит на солнце. Стив проходит мимо него.  
  
Баки ходит между стеллажами. К тому времени, как появляется продавец, у него в руках уже небольшая стопка пластинок.  
  
— Здравствуйте, я могу вам чем-то помочь?  
  
Стив открывает рот, готовый ответить, привыкший быть их голосом, но Баки говорит первым:  
  
— Да. Я хочу... по одному экземпляру всего.  
  
Продавец моргает, повторяя:  
  
— По одному экземпляру всего.  
  
— Да, каждый стиль. Музыки. — Баки не обращает внимание на его замешательство.  
  
— Оу, — продавец бросает взгляд на Стива, а потом возвращается к Баки. — Отлично. Вам нужна помощь? С выбором?  
  
— Не откажусь.  
  
Продавец поворачивается, не зная с чего начать.  
  
— Окей, ну, здесь у нас, — он указывает на стеллаж перед ними, — регги. Вы знаете, что такое регги?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Хорошо, так. — Кивок, смена тактики. — Марли точно подойдет, — он берет пластинку и передает Баки. Они продвигаются медленно, продавец пытается объяснить им музыкальные стили, вещи, что он просто знает, но никогда вслух не говорил. Мыслями Стив где-то далеко, пока голос Баки не возвращает его.  
  
Он берет CD-диск и спрашивает:  
  
— Это ты можешь воспроизвести?  
  
Стив быстро сглатывает, возвращается в настоящее.  
  
— Да, — прочищает горло.  
  
Баки кладет его поверх горы пластинок. Продавец удивленно смотрит на обоих, но они уже прошли стадию вопросов, так что он продолжает с того, на чем они остановились.  
  
Возвращаются они с кучей пластинок, привязанных к задней части мотоцикла. И только заходя в прихожую, Стив понимает, что у Сэма, скорее всего, нет патефона.  
  
— Бак, не думаю, что у нас есть патефон. Хочешь за ним съездить?  
  
— Нет, он у нас есть, — Баки ставит коробку с пластинками у двери и исчезает наверху.  
  
Стив бросает ключи на столик у стены. Задумывается на секунду — _нет, я уверен, у Сэма нет патефона._ Он помнит, что как-то спрашивал его.  
  
Он уже собирается позвать Баки, когда тот возвращается, держа в руках коричневый ящичек. Патефон.  
  
Он ухмыляется, глядя на Стива, кидает насмешливый взгляд и проходит мимо него в гостиную.  
  
— Но вот для дисков у нас плеера нет.  
  
Стив проглатывает все вопросы, крутящиеся на языке.  
  
— Да, но у Сэма есть.  
  
Баки кивает и оставляет патефон на журнальном столике. Он приседает перед ним, ставит иглу на пластинку, когда Стив спрашивает:  
  
— Откуда он взялся? — один вопрос, выбранный из десятка, вертящихся в голове.  
  
Баки поднимает голову.  
  
— Раньше ты не спрашивал.  
  
— Да, но... Я просто, — что ты можешь сказать? _Раньше у тебя была работа. Теперь все устроено по-другому. За все эти вещи ты тоже расплатился обещаниями, услуга за услугу? Тебе не обязательно это делать, Бак. Ты мне ничего не должен. Просто, не знаю, просто.. пожалуйста, просто..._  
  
— Эй, куда не стоит я свой нос не сую, ладно? — что-то в его голосе ранит.  
  
Стив улыбается. Кивает и отводит взгляд.  
  
***  
  
_Давай прокатимся._  
  
— Конечно, давай. _— Потратим на это часы, без какой-либо цели._ — Что насчет парка? _— Просто прокатимся на мотоцикле, ты будешь прижиматься к моей спине._ — Ближе к Мэриленду есть хороший парк. _— Рев ветра в ушах, так что нам не придется говорить._ — Нет, он не слишком далеко. Тебе понравится. _— Просто позволь мне быть чуть ближе, очистить голову от лишних мыслей._ — Да, воды тоже надо взять. _— Ты мой якорь, но не думаю, что тебе это известно._  
  
Они поднимаются по грунтовке, в ушах шум шоссе и рев ветра, а потом все стихает. Везде одна зелень и ничего больше. Они едут, не сверяясь со старой картой. Огибают ручей, Баки останавливается, чтобы рассказать, какие растения съедобны. Он вручает Стиву внимательно выбранные листья, почки и ягоды. _Откуда он это знает?_ Они ужасно горькие, но Баки, кажется не переживает. Он взрывается смехом, наблюдая за тем, как Стив жует лист и морщится. Его смех такой легкий и идеальный. Он больше не похож на звук, это чистые эмоции, летящие с его губ прямиком в твое сердце.  
  
Гремит выстрел.  
  
Его звук эхом разлетается среди деревьев. Баки реагирует прежде, чем Стив успевает удивиться. Все случается слишком быстро. Грубая рука на спине, и Баки толкает его на гравий. Колено на спину, чтобы не дать подняться. Стив слышит, как Баки взводит курок, готовый выстрелить.  
  
Стив делает вдох _— нормально, все нормально, нормально._ Но Баки хватает его, сжимает футболку в металлическом кулаке, тянет в канаву. Он бросает Стива на землю, закрывая своим телом. Одно колено в грязи, бедра прижаты по бокам Стива.  
  
Стиву удается повернуть голову и увидеть лицо Баки, солнце слепит глаза. Он сканирует взглядом деревья, губы сжаты. Палец на спусковом крючке.  
  
— Бак, — выдыхает Стив, тон — что-то между настойчивым и успокаивающим. — Все нормально. Тут рядом стрельбище. Они просто... они не...  
  
Баки моргает, и Стив знает, что это важный момент. Он знал, что однажды это произойдет, и сейчас благодарит судьбу, что вокруг никого не оказалось. Баки нужно знать, что все в порядке. _Я приму в тебе все._ Ты не должен ничего стыдиться. _Я приму все._  
  
Баки смотрит на Стива, кулаки разжимаются, тело резко опускается, и он откатывается в сторону. Теперь спиной он упирается в дерево, пистолет в руке, что была создана, чтобы пускать оружие в ход. Быстро моргает, лицо бледное. Он выглядит так, будто потерялся в мыслях, и Стив замирает. Хочет помочь ему, но не знает, как. _Что ему нужно? Свободное пространство? Время? Точно не слова. Не сейчас._  
  
Стив поднимает и протягивает руку, чтобы помочь ему. Баки хватается и встает, голова опущена, назад они идут в тишине.  
  
Несколько минут спустя, когда их дыхание возвращается в норму, раздается еще один выстрел, и Баки вздрагивает. _Притяни его к себе. Прошепчи на ухо. Сожми за плечо, будь его якорем._ Но Стив ничего из этого не делает. Они возвращаются домой на мотоцикле, в ушах ревет ветер.  
  
_Мне все равно, Бак. Даже если ты носишь с собой пистолет, мне все равно._  
  
***  
  
— Что это?  
  
— О, — и вот ты опять краснеешь и все по новой, — новые колонки. Для дома.  
  
Баки задумчиво смотрит на коробку.  
  
— Можешь подключить их к патефону, если хочешь. Или к стерео системе. Все провода в коробке. Я подумал, ты захочешь... _— установить их? Чем-то себя занять? Остаться здесь, дома, где нет никаких выстрелов._  
  
Баки кивает в ответ на его неуклюжее предложение.  
  
— Ты всегда ладил с техникой лучше меня.  
  
Баки шарит взглядом по лицу Стива, и тот улыбается, но улыбка говорит слишком мало. _Я дам тебе все, в чем бы ты ни нуждался. Только пожалуйста..._  
  
Стив наклоняется, чтобы захватить сумку, в которой одежда, зашитая Баки.  
  
— Вернусь домой скоро.


	10. Чтобы позволить жить

Хлещущая кровь такая яркая, самый яркий цвет, на который способна природа, алое предупреждение. А засохшая кровь — темная, выцветшая до коричневого, словно увядшие листья. Но когда ты ее смываешь, она снова расцветает алым, струится в канализацию. Предсмертный вздох потраченной уже жизни.  
  
Баки стоит у раковины по пояс голый, сосредоточенно трет руки. Он проверяет по телефону время. Осталось две минуты максимум. Серой мочалкой вычищает засохшую кровь из-под ногтей.  
  
Он плещет ледяной водой на лицо. Поворачивается, не открывая глаз, и быстро вытирается.  
  
Через открытую дверь ванной он слышит шум подъехавшего автомобиля. Быстрые шаги к шкафу, натягивает футболку, волосы влажные. Сбегает вниз по лестнице, так что оказывается в зале, небрежно прислонившись к стене, когда...   
  
— Привет, — Стив всегда сначала заходит, а потом говорит, во взгляде облегчение.  
  
— Привет, — и Баки забирает у Стива сумку.  
  
***  
  
 _У него дела._  
  
Баки закрывает выдвижной ящик в ванной.  
  
 _Он не был дома четыре дня._  
  
Баки высовывается из ванной, держась за дверной косяк. Отсюда видно, что дверь у Стива открыта.  
  
 _Его телефон звонит, не переставая._  
  
Баки наблюдает за тем, как Стив вытягивает какие-то бумаги из стопки. Сканирует их взглядом, спокойный и сосредоточенный, и что-то печатает на ноутбуке.  
  
 _Занятый._  
  
Он заходит в зал, застенчиво показываясь в дверях, хоть Стив и сидит к нему спиной.  
  
 _Позволь ему жить своей жизнью._  
  
Баки опирается о дверной косяк, костяшки касаются дерева.  
  
 _Ты эгоист._  
  
Он тихо стучит по дереву. Стив сразу поворачивается, улыбка уже на лице.  
  
— Привет, _— последний шанс, чтобы..._ — Какие планы на сегодня?  
  
Выражение лица Стива добродушное.  
  
— Давай сходим в зоопарк.  
  
 _Он словно это предугадал. Только и ждал, когда ты спросишь._  
  
***  
  
Стив выбирает живописный маршрут. Еще одна возможность обменяться прикосновениями. Лето, так что _— давай возьмем велосипед_. Манящие руки невесомо лежат на его талии, но не подпрыгивай, не чувствуй, не дрожи. Словно это ничего не значит. Но Баки трясет за его спиной, когда они притормаживают, и Стив невольно подается к нему. Баки сдвигает ногу, колено хрустит. Он наклоняется вперед, чтобы что-то сказать, плечом касается спины Стива. Стив оборачивается на звук, из-за чего лицо Баки оказывается близко к его уху. Просто обмен прикосновениями.  
  
Хочешь, чтобы он искал этих прикосновений? _Но это опасно._ Он видит тебя только частично, как статую, скрытую за деревьями. И когда вы встретитесь лицом к лицу, он отвернется.  
  
Стив собирается купить билеты, но кассир ему не дает. Неловкое узнавание, он выпаливает спасибо и ретируется. _Конечно, они знают, Стив. Конечно, они знают, кто ты такой._  
  
Баки разворачивает бумажную карту и черной ручкой что-то обводит. Стив наблюдает за ним через плечо, на губах играет ухмылка, он счастлив идти следом. _Но когда доходит до дела, Стив, я следую за тобой._  
  
Они смешиваются с толпой, в кепках и солнечных очках, так что их не трогают. Тут есть животные, о которых они и не слышали. Они впитывают краткую информацию с табличек _— Лемуры относятся к подотряду мокроносых приматов, обитают на Мадагаскаре_ , зоопарк — идеально место для любопытных.  
  
Они останавливаются около вольера с жирафами, чтобы посмотреть, как работник сгребает сено. Жирафы высовывают длинные черные языки, захватывают еду. Баки кладет металлическую руку на ограждение. Подавшись вперед, он узнает все заново. Стив разговаривает тихо, потому что они постоянно близко. Ребенок визжит от восторга, и Стиву приходится наклоняться ближе, чтобы его услышали. Он кладет левую руку на ограждение рядом с рукой Баки и копирует его положение тела. Чуть ближе, и они бы сложились, как кусочки пазлов. Стив бы коснулся кончиками пальцев руки Баки, второй притягивая его к себе ближе, между ними не осталось бы свободного пространства, _наклонись к нему, мягкое тепло его дыхания проходит сквозь твои волосы..._  
  
Баки поворачивается, быстрая смена тактики. Он запрокидывает голову, чтобы сказать _— давай дальше_. Стив сглатывает и идет за ним. Они находятся слишком близко, чтобы что-то говорить.  
  
Они останавливаются снова, чтобы посмотреть, как тигр отрывает красное мясо от кости. Он ест медленно, лениво вонзая острые клыки. Никто не заберет у него эту еду. Ему не нужно ничего делать, чтобы ее заслужить. Некоторым намного проще жить.   
  
Ты был рожден в клетке и позже выпущен в дикую природу. Ты стал тем, чем и должен был; животное. Баки живет на рефлексах, всё одно — завязать шнурки, разговаривать на разных языках, хоть ты и не помнишь, чтобы учил их, щелкать пальцами, дышать.  
  
Моргни. Осмотрись. Вдохни. Спусти курок.  
  
Есть люди, которые за всю свою жизнь никого не убивают. Но глубоко внутри, где острые мысли режут плоть, ты знаешь, что не можешь жить, как они.  
  
Потому что такие люди смертны, они будут трястись под дулом пистолета, уверенные, что ничего сделать нельзя. Но ты знаешь, что можешь выжить, выпустив когти и вонзив зубы. И ты можешь убить, чтобы другие остались в живых.  
  
Ты возвращаешься домой в клетку. Выбираешь эту жизнь. Но ты не можешь утратить это знание, тебе известно, что можно избежать смерти. Так что ты достаешь пистолет и осматриваешься. Ты по-прежнему убиваешь других.  
  
Баки с усилием втягивает воздух. Посмотри на деревья, небо. Почувствуй облупившуюся краску под пальцами. Прислушайся к шуму вокруг себя. Ты живой.  
  
Баки отталкивается от стекла и следует за Стивом.  
  
***  
  
Темная гладь аквариума действует успокаивающе. Баки наблюдает за выдрами и их странным танцем. Пораженный их изяществом. Дети вокруг бегают и визжат, но он спокоен. В его голове заполняется каталог звуков, одни из них предупреждают об опасности, другие — нет. Некоторые могут быть приятными.  
  
Стив стоит рядом, его бесконечного терпения хватает на молчание. В этот момент твое сердце трепещет, запутавшись, ради кого бьется, мир размывается и тебя затягивает в этот водоворот. Твои пальцы зудят от желания прикоснуться к нему. Просто протяни руку. Но что, если ты переборщишь? И если ты утянешь его за собой _— то, как он на тебя смотрит. Как горят его глаза. Из-за меня утонем мы оба._  
  
Но ты не можешь заставить себя остановиться. Просто животное с инстинктами. Ты касаешься его локтя, чтобы попросить пойти дальше.  
  
Неглубокий бассейн тебе по талию. Вокруг горят маленькие лампочки, в целом же в помещении темно. Люди достигают воды и опускают руки к скатам и морским звездам. Баки подходит, наблюдает за другими, чтобы понять, как действовать, и окунает правую руку в воду. Стив присоединяется к нему.  
  
Баки наклоняется, чтобы рассмотреть хрупкую, шелковую чешую рыбы, и Стив снимает с него очки, которые были подняты наверх и угрожали упасть. Он складывает очки и цепляет за воротник своей футболки, так что теперь они висят рядом с его собственными. Это одна из мелочей, что дарят успокоение, потому что это так просто.  
  
***  
  
Они покупают четыре хот-дога _— для этих ужасных булочек вообще может быть оправдание?_ Свободных столиков нет, вокруг люди, толкающиеся и куда-то спешащие, так что они проходят чуть дальше и между двумя корпусами находят холмистое спокойное местечко.  
  
Они растягиваются на траве, лениво поедая хот-доги. Перекидываются парой слов, но в основном молчат. Когда они доедают, красные и белые боксы для еды отставляются в сторону, и они решают остаться тут. Баки ложится на спину, волосы разметались по траве, и наблюдает за облаками. Стив ложится рядом, опершись на локоть, чтобы можно было смотреть на Баки, когда тот говорит.  
  
Облака плывут так медленно, что он едва это замечает. Светит солнце, воздух прогрет, дует легкий ветерок. Спокойствие наполняет Баки.  
  
Ты закрываешь глаза. Тебя окутывают приглушенные звуки.  
  
***  
  
Баки не двигается. Когда он закрывает глаза, Стив немного расслабляется и наблюдает за ним. Он осторожен, и поэтому не наклоняется над ним, чтобы можно было просто отвести взгляд, когда Баки откроет глаза.  
  
Сегодня на Баки легкая куртка из тонкой синтетики, потому что Стив следит, чтобы Баки не было жарко. Баки тогда одарил его взглядом, но куртку взял. Он берет все, что Стив ему предлагает. Левая рука лежит на животе, правая — на траве. Теперь он пользуется обеими руками практически одинаково. Его куртка расстегнута, так что Стив видит, как грудь медленно поднимается и опадает под тонкой футболкой.  
  
Стив подстраивается под его дыхание, и у него дыбом встают волоски на затылке. Наблюдение за таким Баки — очень интимный жест. Он впитывает взглядом каждую мелочь.  
  
Жук приземляется Баки на голову, и Стив тянется за ним, стараясь не шуметь. Он проводит пальцами по волосам. Жук улетает, и Стив уже готов объясниться _— я просто_ — но Баки не двигается.  
  
Стив замирает, смотрит на него, ждет.  
  
 _Он спит._  
  
Здесь. В центре всего. На улице, в незнакомом месте, вокруг люди. Он заснул, чувствуя себя в безопасности, расслабившись рядом со Стивом. Стив смотрит на Баки и возвращает ладонь на его волосы.  
  
Стив ощущает их мягкость. Ему нравятся длинные волосы Баки. Он многое перенял из нового мира, и это ему идет. Стив зарывается пальцами глубже в волосы и касается кожи головы.  
  
 _Ты слишком далеко заходишь, Роджерс. И какое у тебя оправдание?_ Баки не просыпается, так что он касается его уже всей ладонью. _Какое у тебя оправдание для всех этих прикосновений?_ Стив нежно гладит его по голове, а потом Баки шевелится. Он подается навстречу руке Стива. Еле слышный вздох срывается с его губ и закручивается в животе Стива. Он прикусывает губу, чтобы остановить звук, зарождающийся в горле.  
  
Он очерчивает маленькие круги, убирает волосы от лица. Баки издает еще один тихий вздох, тепло разрастается у Стива в груди. _Ох, Бак. Что же мы делаем?_  
  
Он уже не спит? Это не важно. Стив знает, что они не станут об этом говорить. Как можно это объяснить? Что сказать? Слов нет, одно желание.  
  
***  
  
— Давай заведем тебе карту в банке?  
  
— У меня уже есть.  
  
— Оу.  
  
Баки смеется, хочет, чтобы смех вышел легким, но у него сжимается в груди, так что получается не очень.  
  
— Она оформлена не на мое имя.  
  
— Оу, — Стив прикусывает язык. По одному молчанию можно сказать многое. Напряжение. _Это временно, Стив._ Он меняет тему, как всегда ища обходной путь. — Ты знаешь о банкоматах?  
  
Баки снова смеется, уже легче.   
  
— Да, я знаю, как ими пользоваться, — он замолкает, но слова просятся наружу _— не умею прикусывать язык в отличие от тебя,_ — еще я умею их взламывать.  
  
Стив удивленно на него смотрит.  
  
Баки просто пожимает плечами, _не следовало это говорить._  
  
— Временами мне была нужна наличка.  
  
Стив превращает все в шутку и снова меняет тему. Баки подыгрывает, на губах улыбка, но сердце замирает в напряженной тишине. _Я взламывал не только банкоматы. В твоей тени живет тьма. Я убивал, и ты об этом не знаешь._  
  
***  
  
Дело в том, как ты управляешься со своим телом. Вот разница между человеком — опора на ноги, прислоняешься к стене, поворачиваешь голову на то, что тебе интересно, и оружием — вес распределен равномерно, колени чуть согнуты, следишь взглядом за целью. Ты фокусируешься на чем-то одном. Готов броситься вперед, вонзиться человеку в горло, повалить его. Или же замереть на месте и просто выпустить пулю из ствола.  
  
Баки отжимается в своей комнате. Проходит час, прежде чем мышцы начинают гореть, но он это игнорирует. Выматывает себя, чтобы найти пределы. Своим телом владеешь ты сам, так что выбор за тобой. Когда жить, а когда убивать.  
  
***  
  
Дверь в комнату Стива открыта. Она всегда открыта. Даже сейчас, когда он одевается. В Бруклине у них не было дверей, они делили одну комнату, и, кажется, Стив хочет это вернуть. Неотделимость друг от друга.  
  
Ты видишь, что Стив смущается, но сам давно утратил эту способность. Подави свои инстинкты, прежде чем они овладеют тобой. Или поддайся им и растворись в мимолетном спокойствии, что появляется, когда ты делаешь все, что хочешь.  
  
Так что Баки заходит. На Стиве тонкая белая майка, заправленная в незастегнутые брюки. Он надевает нежно-голубую выглаженную рубашку. Застегивает первую пуговицу и замечает Баки.  
  
В голосе сквозит удивление, но Стив говорит что-то о том, как не хочет идти на приём, где соберутся все важные люди, с чьих лиц никогда не сходят улыбки. Он пригласил и Баки, но они оба понимали, что тот откажется. Баки бросает в ответ что-то об искренности политиков.  
  
Стив рассказывает о мероприятии, застегивая рубашку, говорит все, что приходит в голову.  
  
Он поднимает руку, чтобы застегнуть рукав, и пытается нащупать маленькую пуговичку. Баки подходит и берет его за запястье. Опускает ближе к себе, следя за своими движениями, лишь бы не встречаться взглядом со Стивом. Он застегивает пуговичку, металл и кожа касаются ладони Стива, чувствительной кожи запястья.  
  
 _Мы и раньше так делали._  
  
Касаясь второй руки, Баки поднимает глаза. Это что-то новое. Смотреть кому-то в глаза и знать — неизвестно каким образом, что он чувствует то же самое, что и ты, в этот момент. Что в животе у Стива теплеет, сердце замирает. Что его кожа танцует от тепла их рук, невесомых прикосновений. Что в голове у него проносится множество мыслей, что делать, что говорить.  
  
 _Но такого мы раньше не чувствовали. По крайней мере, я не помню._  
  
Их голоса не дрожат, игнорировать чувства удаётся все лучше. Стив рассказывает что-то, а Баки комментирует, посмеивается, хмыкает, усмехается. С каждой пуговицей он возится слишком долго.  
  
Слова всплывают в голове, так что он их озвучивает _— для тебя что угодно, сопляк_. Фразы, которые кажутся знакомыми, но не затрагивают ничего внутри. Он просто знает, что из-за них Стив светится, и это одновременно прекрасно и опасно. Стиву нужен человек, которого он знал в Бруклине. Он хочет вернуть Баки обратно. _Я не уверен, являюсь ли тем человеком._ Столько провалов, которые Стив не может заполнить. _Я не помню, что я чувствовал раньше. Я не знаю, смогу ли снова стать им. И я не хочу тебя разочаровать._  
  
Хватит обмениваться прикосновениями. _Что же ты делаешь?_  
  
***  
  
Они слушают пластинки и пьют чай. Баки обнаруживает, что толком не помнит музыки. У него нет каких-то предпочтений, в отличие от Стива, который любит музыку, под которую они выросли. Так что он расчищает в голове пространство под музыку и начинает все сначала. Чистый лист, попробуй все. То же самое с едой, одеждой и юмором. Но с последним все просто. Просто копируй Стива, пока что ты пытался рассмешить только одного человека.  
  
Из колонок льются мягкие звуки, ноги Баки закинуты на кофейный столик, Стив устроился на кресле, одна нога на подлокотнике. Баки внезапно осознает, что ему знакома эта поза, он думает о том, что Стив сидел так еще когда был меньше.  
  
Стив обводит взглядом комнату, и ты думаешь рассказать ему, что ты вспоминаешь какие-то мелочи. Кровь смешивается с водой и стекает в канализацию.  
  
Но ты этого не делаешь. Он поворачивается к тебе, и забота в его взгляде слишком неприкрытая, чтобы ее принять.  
  
***  
  
Стив собирается на миссию. Баки сидит на кухне, и его пальцы подрагивают. Заходит Стив, и Баки поднимает голову слишком быстро, в животе бабочки.  
  
Как только он уходит — долгий взгляд в коридоре у двери, и ты взбегаешь по лестнице. Достаешь нож из комода, пистолет из-под ванны. Все остальное ты собираешь на ходу. Внутри сосущая пустота, и ты знаешь, что убьешь снова.  
  
Глубокий вдох, в рюкзак летят обоймы. Уйми дрожь, завяжи шнурки. Ты сомневаешься, рука замирает на куртке, словно сомнения могут сделать тебя человеком. Ты знаешь, что настоящий человек подумает дважды, прежде чем убить. Палец замрет на курке, исправить это будет невозможно.  
  
Человек спросит себя, уверен ли. Сможет ли потом с этим жить. Баки этим не страдает. Слишком много было смертей. Он не колеблется. Как по-другому? Это стало рефлексом. Только в те ночи, когда он просыпается в кровати, хватая воздух, он считает, сколько убил людей. Убил недавно. _И почему? Почему ты это делаешь?_ Чтобы жить.  
  
Чтобы позволить жить.  
  
У тебя есть только одна возможность это остановить. И здесь, в одиночестве под этой крышей, с холодным металлом в руках, колотящимся сердцем в груди, ты понимаешь, что все уже началось.


	11. Закрой глаза

Стив сидит на заднем сиденье черного тонированного автомобиля, они едут по Цюриху, запертые в клетку молчания. На нем новенький костюм, в подкладку которого вшиты микрофоны.  
  
Можно сказать, что он под прикрытием. Конечно, так и остался Капитаном Америка, даже швейцарские ученые знают его в лицо, но тут он выступает в роли дипломата, набирающего ученых.  
  
Гидра пустила корни очень глубоко. В ее рядах были влиятельные люди и блестящие умы, чьи имена никогда не светились в СМИ. Поэтому, когда Наташа и Ник обнародовали все их файлы, они попросту исчезли из виду. Ник пытался определить истинный размер Гидры и пределы ее досягаемости, и ему нужна была помощь. Но кто может просто взять и спросить у человека о связях с Гидрой? Ник числится мертвым, а преданность Наташи всегда будет под сомнением.  
  
Но никто не станет подозревать в шпионаже Стива, это было бы нелепо. Подослать одного из самых узнаваемых людей на планете с целью сбора информации?  
  
 _— Вот именно. Они так и не поймут, что случилось,_ — голос Фьюри звучит в голове.  
  
У Стива есть прикрытие — _набор ученых для военной программы (очень неожиданно)_ , список тревожных знаков — _любая связь с доктором Джонном Уэйдом, пребывание в Австрии во время 1998, осведомленность о корпорации "Апогей"_ и список имен, которые надо упомянуть. Они ставили на то, что эти мужчины и женщины могут знать о внутренней деятельности Гидры, могло хватить даже одного имени.  
  
 _— Так почему именно я?  
  
— Потому что никто не откажет во встрече Капитану Америка._  
  
И Фьюри оказался прав. На сегодня у Стива было назначено четыре встречи и еще пять на завтра. Ни одно приглашение не было отклонено. Первым в списке шел доктор Герд Колбель, они должны были встретиться в небольшом кафе.  
  
Они подъезжают, и Колбель уже здесь. Стив выходит, улыбаясь, приносит извинения, пока его телохранитель обыскивает тощего седеющего мужчину. Телохранитель скрывается в машине, а машина — за ближайшим поворотом, оставляя их одних.  
  
Двое мужчин на витых металлических стульях. Дорогие костюмы и вежливые интонации. Дипломаты.  
  
Разговор дается легко. Колбель, кажется, искренне удивлен и жаждет присоединиться к программе. Он соглашается со всем, что говорит Стив, стараясь показать, что может справиться с любой предложенной задачей, ведь не просто так они послали самого Капитана Америка.  
  
А потом Стив спрашивает о корпорации "Апогей", _почему бы и нет?_ И Колбель понимающе улыбается.  
  
— Конечно, мистер Роджерс. Я ее основал.  
  
 _Основал? Разве Фьюри не должен был знать об этом?_  
  
Что-то не так.  
  
Будучи уже настороже, Стив отодвигает стул, собираясь поблагодарить мужчину и закончить встречу.  
  
Он поднимает голову, начинает: "Что ж, доктор Колбель...", но у ученого пустой взгляд, глаза в страхе расширены, он смотрит Стиву за плечо.  
  
Стив напрягается, суживая глаза. _И почему он не взял никакого оружия?_ Поворачивается, готовый атаковать.  
  
И время замирает.  
  
  
Это Зимний Солдат.  
  
  
Он идет прямо к тебе — черная кожа, металлическая рука блестит на солнце, в руке пистолет. Лицо закрывает черная ткань, похожая на маску, которую ты с него сорвал. Шаги размеренные, не торопится. Он такой красивый.  
  
Вот этот момент, когда ты закрываешь глаза. Когда ты выбираешь воображаемый мир, а не реальность. Ты смотришь на Зимнего Солдата, но видишь только Баки. Вас разделяют шесть метров, человек позади в панике. Зимний Солдат поднимает пистолет, и все, о чем ты можешь думать:  
  
 _Все в порядке.  
  
Баки, тебе не обязательно это делать.  
  
Мы можем начать все сначала._  
  
Ты видишь ствол, но...  
  
 _Давай вернемся домой. Не делай этого. Мы начнем сначала._  
  
Курок уже взведен, он отводит левое плечо назад, прицеливаясь...  
  
 _Пожалуйста, Бак. Давай начнем сначала._  
  
Эти слова так и не слетают с твоих губ. Зимний Солдат останавливается, и когда он замирает, то спускает курок. Вспышка, гремит выстрел.  
  
Пуля летит в твоем направлении. Ты пытаешься от неё уйти. Не вздрагиваешь, потому что слепые не замечают смерть, даже если чувствуют ее влажное дыхание на коже. Ты смотришь ему в глаза. В воздухе витает смерть, и в свою последнюю секунду жизни ты смотришь ему в глаза. Они черные от гнева, выражение лица не оставляет никаких вопросов — _Я серьезно._  
  
Кожей Стив чувствует тепло от летящей пули. Он бы не определил, если бы не был на волоске от смерти множество раз до этого, и все это было длинной генеральной репетицией этого момента. Он ждет — _осталось недолго_ , когда пуля пройдет сквозь него.   
  
Ты был рожден мучеником.  
  
Но боли нет. Чавкающий звук металла, входящего в плоть, и она не твоя. Брызжет кровь. Ты моргаешь.  
  
Вокруг гремят выстрелы. Шок от несмолкающих очередей приводит тебя в чувство. _Я должен вытащить его отсюда._  
  
Но Баки уже нет. Стив оглядывается, чтобы убедиться в том, что и так знает — Колбель мертв, на бетоне кровь. Он отступает, потрясенный, поднимает столик, стекло осыпается у ног, чтобы использовать его в качестве щита. Стив приседает и наконец замечает над собой вспышку черного цвета. Баки взбирается по пожарной лестнице, старый поручень гнется под металлическими пальцами.  
  
Вокруг него свистят пули, превращая кирпичи в облака пыли. Стив слышит металлический звон и узнает его, сердце замирает, это звук пули, отлетающей от руки Баки.  
  
Это отрезвляет Стива, он бежит по улице, прикрываясь столом. Откинь стол и скройся из зоны видимости. Обезумевший взгляд — _и куда он подевался?_  
  
Кожа горит от возмущения. _Как такое могло произойти?_ Где, черт возьми, люди Фьюри?  
  
Стив слышит стук сапогов о крышу, потом тишина. Под градом пуль здание исчезает, разгоряченный свинец стирает его. Пистолеты перезаряжаются слишком близко.  
  
Стив орет в микрофон на воротнике, скидывает пиджак и огибает здание, выглядывая Баки на крыше и надеясь, что его там уже нет. Он возвращается на исходную позицию, когда чувствует удар, и его сбивают с ног. Срабатывают инстинкты, он переворачивается, подминая под себя нападавшего.  
  
Человек крутится в руках Стива, опираясь на локти. Стив поднимает голову, не отпуская его. Это Баки. Он стягивает с лица черную ткань, тяжело дыша.  
  
Они смотрят друг на друга, грудные клетки тяжело вздымаются, конечности переплетены на пыльном полу. Словно голые. Такие открытые.  
  
Вот кто вы такие на самом деле. Два солдата на войне. Вы оба притворяетесь, будто можете жить обычной жизнью. Ходить по магазинам, слушать пластинки, спать на траве. Жить под крышей. Но ваше оружие всегда при вас, и вы готовы рвануть в бой по первому зову. Ничего удивительного, так что закрой рот. Нет ничего удивительного в том, что вы встретились здесь, кожа горит от просвистевших мимо пуль. Что вы столкнулись и снова сцепились вместе — одна сущность в двух телах; и когда вы вообще воевали друг без друга?  
  
Баки вцепляется взглядом в Стива. В его глазах отражается все, что он чувствует сам, но не может выразить словами. Настороженность, то, как люди приглядывают друг за другом на поле боя, но вместе с тем успокоение. Волны гнева превращаются в глубокий океан облегчения.  
  
Стив выдыхает. _Ты жив._ Он пытается успокоить отчаянно бьющееся сердце. _Баки, я..._ но ничего еще не закончилось. Сразу вспомнив перестрелку на крыше, труп на тротуаре, Стив отстраняется и в микрофон говорит, где они находятся.  
  
Поднимается, все брюки в пыли, и протягивает Баки руку.  
  
Тот моргает, раскинувшись на полу, выглядя при этом странно уязвимым, и помощь принимает. В тишине Стив думает, что скажет, думает, что следовало сказать раньше. Но только делает вдох, дверь распахивается. Агенты ЩИТа залетают внутрь, оружие наготове, грубые руки тянут Стива к выходу. Он кидается вперед и хватает Баки за руку.  
  
Их заталкивают в фургон, замаскированный под доставку еды.  
  
В убежище Фьюри они едут в тишине. Пара агентов в спецснаряжении, сидящих рядом, не убирают с колен оружия и не сводят глаз с Баки.  
  
***  
  
 _— О чем ты вообще думал, Роджерс?  
  
— Он мой друг._ — Стив прокручивает в голове разговор с Фьюри и кривится.  
  
 _— И ты смог бы в одиночку с ним справиться?  
  
— Он не является угрозой.  
  
— Он только что убил человека средь бела дня.  
  
— А что насчет агентов Гидры, Ник, — тон становится резким, обвиняющим. — Ты хоть представляешь, сколько пистолетов на нас было нацелено? Чертовски удобные мишени.  
  
— Мы не ожидали, что кто-то устранит нашу зацепку посреди миссии.  
  
— И что было бы, если бы он этого не сделал?_ — он снова чувствует злость. — _Колбель был основателем "Апогея", Ник. Не просто каким-то ученым. Они точно знали, что мы там делаем, а я все проглядел. Думаешь, они бы после всего просто дали мне уйти?_  
  
Автомобиль останавливается. Они вернулись в шикарный отель, где поселился Стив, — подходящее место для дипломата. Баки заселили в комнату, потому что Стив настоял _— Задержать его?! Как преступника? Ник, богом клянусь, если вы засадите его за решетку, я..._ и Стив надеется, что он все еще там.  
  
Стив едет в лифте, стиснув зубы, плечи напряжены, смотрит в зеркало. Ну и кошмар. _Как он меня нашел? Почему он так поступает?_  
  
Дойди большими шагами до комнаты 407. Быстро постучи и задержи дыхание. _Ну давай же, Бак. Ты должен быть тут._  
  
Дверь распахивается, перед ним стоит Баки. Обнаженный по пояс и безмолвный. Взгляд Стива сразу падает на шрамы, связывающие металлическую руку с телом. Он забывает все вопросы и объяснения. В голове пусто, он тупо пялится. _Рад тебя видеть._  
  
Баки ждет, пока Стив что-то скажет, но этого не происходит. Он отступает и проходит в ванную. Шипит кран, и Стив опускает голову, собираясь с мыслями. Заходит в номер и закрывает за собой дверь. Два шага, и он на пороге ванной. Баки стоит у раковины, руки скрещены на груди, плечи напряжены. Он смотрит на бегущую воду, волосы частично закрывают лицо.  
  
Стив снова потрясен завораживающим зрелищем. Смущение и обеспокоенность загоняются глубже внутрь, они сейчас не так важны, и он прослеживает взглядом изгиб шеи Баки, переходит на спину — шире, чем раньше, проступающие на предплечьях вены.  
  
Он поднимает голову и встречается со взглядом Баки в зеркале. Тот ждет, так что Стив начинает:  
  
— Баки, что ты здесь делаешь? — мольба.  
  
Баки ничего не отвечает.  
  
— Как ты... — он проглатывает вопрос. Может, это он должен объясниться первым. — Моей миссией было...  
  
— Я знаю, что было твоей миссией, — прерывает Баки ровным голосом. — Встречаешься в кафе без оружия и козыряешь именами Гидры, будто пытаешься в клуб вступить.  
  
— Меня прикрывали люди.  
  
— Они мертвы, Стив. Они были мертвы еще до того, как ты вышел из машины.  
  
— На крыше было три снайпера ЩИТа.  
  
— Тоже мертвы. Думаешь, я не проверял? — голос колеблется. Баки поворачивается к нему лицом, прислоняется к раковине. — Каждый раз идешь туда с готовностью умереть. — Обвинение.  
  
— Я доверяю людям, которые сражаются рядом со мной. _— Они делают все, что в их силах; я не могу просить о большем._  
  
— Может, тебе не стоит этого делать. Где были твои люди в Будапеште?  
  
Стив моргает.  
  
— Вечно запаздывают. Бросили тебя тогда загнанным в угол и без щита.  
  
— Ты был в Будапеште?  
  
На лице Баки смирение, в глазах — блеск неизбежности всего этого.   
  
Стив отвечает на свой же вопрос.  
  
— Ты был на каждой моей миссии. Сколько уже? — голос нисходит до шепота. — Восемь? Девять?  
  
Повисает тишина, Стив застывает. _А как же все телефонные звонки? Как ты оказывался дома раньше меня?_ Ему больно знать, что Баки многое от него скрывал.  
  
— Бак, почему ты мне ничего не сказал?  
  
— Ты бы отправил меня домой. А какой от меня там толк? Сколько раз я мог потерять... — голос срывается, он сглатывает и пробует снова. — Сколько раз ты был готов попрощаться с жизнью? — Это не вопрос.  
  
— Бак, я... — ты цепляешься за им сказанное. Не знаешь, как объяснить _— для меня все не так_ , — пойми, у меня нет выбора.  
  
Выражение лица Баки становится жестче.  
  
— Нет, есть, — и следующие слова вылетают быстро, словно он обдумывал их множество раз. — Ты сам решаешь, почему ты борешься. Войны никогда не заканчиваются, и _"у меня нет выбора"_ — дерьмовая причина, Стив. Знаешь, почему я здесь? — он делает шаг ближе, руки скрещены на груди, твердый взгляд, он уверен в своих словах. — Я здесь из-за тебя.  
  
У Стива замирает сердце, он застывает. Баки так просто это сказал; слова хрупкие и искренние. Ему всегда лучше удавалось подбирать слова ко всему, что между ним происходило. И все годы, что его не было, ты попросту оставлял слова несказанными. Ты рвался вперед и нарывался на драку, за тебя говорили кулаки. Но он снова здесь, твоя вторая половина, заполняет все пробелы. Делает то, чего не делаешь ты, напоминает, чего тебе не хватает.  
  
— Знаешь, скольких я убил, прежде чем они бы до тебя добрались? — во взгляде боль, ему нелегко это говорить. — Я здесь, потому что если я не буду тебя прикрывать, ты _не вернешься_ домой, — в голосе чувствуется злость, но взгляд уязвленный, обеспокоенный.  
  
Баки так близко, голая грудь, затуманенный взгляд, и Стив просто хочет притянуть его к себе. Положи руки ему на талию и притяни. Притяни к себе и с помощью касаний расскажи о всем, что вертится на языке. Но он заслуживает все это услышать, так что ты качаешь головой и пробуешь:  
  
— Бак, если я потеряю тебя... — сразу запинка. — Я не могу допустить это снова, я... _— ты значишь для меня слишком много, потеряв тебя, я изменился, но ты вернулся, это второй шанс..._  
  
— Не тебе это решать, — голос Баки тоже становится тише. — Это тот, кто я есть, — он указывает на левую руку, и сердце Стива щемит. — Это все, что у меня есть, — ведет рукой между ними _— имея в виду что? Нас двоих? Что это?_  
  
Прояви смелость. Прояви смелость и скажи, что это. Спроси, кто вы двое. Притяни его к себе. _Притяни._ Но вместо этого ты выдавливаешь:  
  
— Почему ты убил Клобеля?  
  
Баки моргает. Выдыхает, поток теплого воздуха ласкает шею Стива.  
  
— Другого выхода не было. На тебя было наставлено слишком много пушек. Им была нужна новая цель.  
  
— Поэтому ты превратил себя в их цель, — у Стива дерет горло, — в упор убил их лидера и спас мое прикрытие.  
  
Баки кивает. Он, должно быть, слышит мольбу за всеми словами Стива _— тебе не обязательно это делать, Бак, ты больше не должен заканчивать мои драки_ , потому что его следующие слова звучат, как предупреждение:  
  
— Ты не можешь делать это в одиночку. Я не могу позволить... — он замолкает и проглатывает эмоции. — И даже, блять, не пытайся отправить меня домой, Роджерс. Потому что я тебя все равно найду, — глаза горят злостью, губы поджаты.   
  
Стив просто смотрит на него — он так близко, открытый, слова наконец соответствуют эмоциям во взгляде. Страхи и убеждения повисают в воздухе. Он показывает тебе столько всего.  
  
Доверие — нежный цветок, расцветающий в тихом месте, но тут нет ничего, кроме войны и привязанностей, этот факт вгрызается в тебя, сжимает в тисках легкие, тонет внутри. Доверие — это не страховка. Оно проверяется, и вы оба за него расплачиваетесь.  
  
Баки поворачивается к раковине. Весь мир в одном гостиничном номере. Полная ожидания тишина выцветает до белого шума, когда один перестает ждать, что второй что-то скажет. Баки промывает неглубокий порез на запястье. Металлические пальцы вытаскивают черную гравийную крошку.  
  
У тебя зудят кончики пальцев, теряется решимость. Чувствуя себя сбитым с толку, неуверенным, ты просто хочешь почувствовать его рядом. Только коснуться, это все. Мысли путаются, в груди дыра _— просто позволь мне тебя обнять._ Испытал за день слишком много _— так ты на него опираешься? Он ради тебя проходит через ад, отводит пули Гидры, пока ты прохлаждаешься. И ты ищешь у него утешения? Он и так через многое прошел._  
  
Стив опускает голову, молча поворачивается и выходит за дверь. Шагает по коридору, замешательство, чувство вины и жар от того, что Баки был так близко, капают на ковер.  
  
— Слушай, Стив, — голос Баки прорезает тишину.  
  
Стив останавливается и поворачивается. Баки все еще без футболки — _Возвращайся. Почему бы тебе не остаться на ночь? Как раньше. Мне бы не помешала компания. Всего одна кровать, ну и что? Я не люблю спать один._ У Стива все внутри переворачивается из-за воображаемого разговора еще до того, как Баки скажет хоть слово. Ты хочешь этого больше, чем признаешь.  
  
— Тебе надо выучить немецкий. Ты там серьезно затупил.  
  
У Стива теплеет в груди только от того, что он слышит его голос.  
  
— Кто говорил по-немецки?  
  
— Парень в кафе, который принимал твой заказ, явно был из Гидры. Его немецкий — отстойный.  
  
Стив вспоминает, что доктор заказывал на родном языке, и официант на нем же ему отвечал. Он улыбается Баки и говорит:  
  
— Почему бы тебе меня не научить? — в голове это звучит, как укол, но выходит мягкое приглашение.  
  
Баки ухмыляется.  
  
— Wenn du mich bittest zeig ich dir mehr als das.*  
  
И после он исчезает, тень в дверях, тихий щелчок замка.  
  
По пути в комнату Стив улыбается. Приятно знать, что Баки здесь _— это неправильно?_ Приятно знать, что Баки прикрывает его спину.  
  
И он никогда не станет учить немецкий или любой другой язык, на котором говорит Баки, потому что хочет, чтобы у Баки было что-то, чего нет у Стива. Навыки, которыми он может пользоваться, как хочет. И помимо всего этого, Стиву нравится, что Баки пользуется ими, чтобы его защитить.  
  
Это кажется правильным, словно звезды вернулись на орбиту. Завтра они полетят домой вместе.  
  
  
*Если ты попросишь, я научу тебя не только этому.


	12. Вот оно

Разборки начинаются в самолете по дороге домой. В дипломатическом джете, чтобы сохранить прикрытие Стива. Вжатые бок о бок в кожаные сиденья, соприкасающиеся коленями при малейшем движении.  
  
Говорят тихо, так что гул самолета не дает услышать что-то другим.  
  
— Если ты собираешься продолжать так и дальше, я хочу, чтобы ты был в команде. Хочу знать, где ты находишься.  
  
— Я не так работаю.  
  
— Да ладно тебе, Баки. Ты будешь знать план, будешь знать, где я.  
  
— Я и так знаю, где ты, — Баки смотрит вперед, наблюдая за переговаривающимся экипажем. — Ты там, где летают пули.  
  
— Если ты будешь частью миссии, у тебя появится больше возможностей, — Стив поворачивается, одним плечом упираясь в кресло, чтобы увидеть лицо Баки. Их ждут девять часов трансантлатического перелета, и Баки знает, что все это время Стив с него глаз не сведет.  
  
— Мне не нужны никакие возможности, — он поворачивает голову, оказываясь лицом к лицу со Стивом, и тот смотрит на него так, будто пытается запомнить каждую мелочь. — У меня уже есть миссия.  
  
Стив застывает, и Баки знает, что нет необходимости говорить это вслух _— ты моя миссия._  
  
Баки отворачивается к окну, глядя на облака под крылом самолета. До чего не дотронься — саднит, словно мир обгорел на солнце. Мысли и поступки, которые он скрывал почти два месяца, преследование тенью по всему миру трехмерного себя, все это больше не секрет. Он решил показаться, выхватить пистолет, убить одного, чтобы спасти другого. И на том пыльном полу, переплетенный со Стивом, он снял свою маску. Решил больше не прятаться.  
  
Часть его, тщательно запрятанная вместе с безмолвными мыслями, рада, что Стив не знает, — он всегда рядом. Всегда был и всегда будет. _Это все, что у меня есть,_ и он говорил серьезно. _Как и твоя тень, без тебя я не существую._  
  
— Я понимаю, Бак, — голос Стива врезается в его мысли, — но существуют вещи важнее, за которые тоже стоит бороться.  
  
— Что, например? По-моему, это больше похоже на войну.  
  
Стив молчит, удивление написано у него на лице. Баки продолжает:  
  
— Бороться или нет — ты выбираешь сам. А война — это когда ты не знаешь, за что борешься. Когда люди убивают, потому что им так приказано.  
  
— Иногда, чтобы что-то изменить, требуется армия. И кому-то приходится ее возглавлять, — в голосе Стива знакомое праведное негодование. Он все такой же идеалист.  
  
— А иногда ты отправляешь сотни человек на верную смерть, и ничего не меняется. Просыпаешься, а ты до сих пор на войне. Ты борешься со злом во имя добра, но оно того стоит? — Баки смотрит прямо на Стива. — Война означает лишь, что ты можешь убить человека, и тебе не придется его хоронить. Потому что никто не станет его искать, насилие и жестокость тут ожидаемы. В войне не может быть ничего хорошего или правильного.  
  
Баки смотрит, как во взгляде Стива появляется смятение, и думает — чья-то чужая мысль _— ты никогда не должен был идти на войну_.  
  
— Ты просто солдат. Ты убиваешь того, кого тебе приказывают люди сверху. Они звонят тебе, и ты тут как тут, — Баки чувствует, как внутри у него все клокочет от злости, что никогда не была такой сильной. _Это не правда,_ но слова уже сказаны, на языке горчит. — Единственные драки, которые стоили того, это те, что ты сам начинал в подворотнях. Тогда ты хотя бы знал, за что борешься.  
  
Долгое молчание. Проще выплеснуть гнев, чем его проглотить и извиниться. Тебе больно, но почему? _Он тебе ничего не должен._ Баки смотрит на спинку сиденья и душит свою гордость. Когда ты опустился так низко? Выбираешь слова, лишь бы ранить его.  
  
— У меня есть возможность что-то изменить. Но я не могу быть везде и все замечать. Я доверяю тем, кто могут, свою жизнь, — слова Стива тихие, но твердые.  
  
— И сколько раз ты уже умер? Дважды? Сколько раз ты бросался на гранату и тебе везло, потому что она не взрывалась? _— Твоей безрассудности нет никакого оправдания._  
  
— Это был мой выбор. По-моему, оно того стоило.  
  
— Ну а по-моему, нет. И это мой выбор. _— Я не могу тебя потерять.  
_  
Просто борьба за то, чтобы жить и умереть там, как им хочется. Две жизни, два разума, связанные слишком тесно. Двое мужчин, испытывающих слишком многое.  
  
***  
  
Дома все по-другому. Проще, но страннее. В воздухе витает меньше секретов.   
  
Баки очень громко включает музыку в машине. Стив не дает ему сесть за руль без прав _— это слишком опасно, Бак, что если тебя остановят,_ так что у него есть поддельное удостоверение личности. Они просто катаются без цели по окрестностям. Летний воздух продувает салон, все окна опущены.  
  
Иногда он включает песни, которые, как ему кажется, понравятся Стиву, а иногда пробует что-то новое. Взгляды украдкой, улыбки от того, как Стив старается не вздрагивать от незнакомых звуков.  
  
Баки не глядя вставляет новый диск. Знакомые первые аккорды, он сразу же узнает песню. Начинаются слова — легкий рэп, и они слушают несколько строк.  
  
 _Пытаюсь выстоять, не дать выбить землю из-под ног  
Она хранит мои следы  
Но когда я падаю, то опускаюсь, будто тонна кирпича  
А стою — отлитый из бетона_  
  
Баки смотрит на Стива, тот вскинул брови. Тогда он уменьшает громкость и спрашивает: "Знаешь слова?". Стив качает головой.  
  
Баки ухмыляется.  
  
— Серьезно? Вообще не знаешь? — Стив встречается с ним взглядом и улыбается в ответ.  
  
Куплет кончается, гром барабанов нарастает. Он открывает рот и проговаривает слова, до этого момента и не подозревая, что знает весь текст.  
  
К черту все, припри их к стене  
Разнеси все, высмей их всех  
Тише, дай им увидеть красоту в твоем лице  
Точно, это больше, чем просто песня  
Ненависть? О, да ладно  
Дай им найти красоту в басах  
  
Баки замечает, что Стив смотрит на него, явно не уделяя достаточно внимания дороге, смотрит на его губы. Они тонут в музыке. Когда песня заканчивается, он переключает обратно, и они снова ее слушают. Он включает песню снова и снова, пока они не возвращаются домой из своего путешествия в никуда.  
  
***  
  
Эта тема всплывает снова. Стив на вызове, а Баки в своей комнате. Дверь закрыта. На кровати на полотенце у него лежит разобранная снайперская винтовка ОРСИС Т-5000. Он смазывает детали маслом, привычное занятие, когда дверь распахивается.  
  
— Привет, Бак...  
  
Баки не подпрыгивает. Он больше не прячется, и это дается даже слишком легко. _Вот еще один секрет для тебя, Стив.  
_  
— Ой, прости, — Стив извиняется, но не уходит. Он зависает в проходе, и Баки снова переводит внимание на оружие. — Может, для него нужна лицензия?  
  
— Ты то с правами, то с лицензией. Кому я могу попасться?  
  
— Ну да... — в голосе сомнение. — Просто люди обычно не берут с собой винтовку. В аэропорт там, в зоопарк.  
  
Судя по лицу Стива, внутри у него идет борьба. Он ищет способ сказать, то что действительно имеет в виду _— обычно люди не приносят с собой домой войну. Где ты вообще это взял? Сколько еще их тут спрятано?_  
  
 _В конце концов он все выяснит._ Баки не собирается ни в чем ему уступать.  
  
— Я бы не взял снайперскую винтовку в зоопарк.  
  
— Конечно, — Стив кивает. — Ладно, я буду внизу.  
  
Баки знает, что Стив ненавидит вот так что-то бросать, и ждет, пока он снова заговорит.  
  
— Обед через полчаса? — Оливковая ветвь.  
  
Баки кивает закрывающейся двери.  
  
***  
  
Но вопросов не избежать _— один раз приоткрыл занавесу, теперь снимай ее всю,_ когда они сталкиваются в подземном коридоре.  
  
Баки разговаривает на ходу, развязнее, новый акцент, чтобы не выделяться, одежду он украл из раздевалки, прицепил бейдж из открытой машины. Они заворачивают за угол, а там он.  
  
Капитан Америка в синем костюме. Волосы отливают золотом под лампами. Парень рядом с Баки даже не запинается, рассказывая какую-то историю о баскебольном матче на выходных, но Баки готовится к урагану. _Давай же, Стив._ Он пробегается взглядом по любимым местам — линия челюсти, изящный изгиб коленей, сосредоточенность на лице. _Подыграй мне._  
  
— Привет, Капитан! — парень рядом с Баки первым привлекает внимание Стива. А потом Стив вцепляется взглядом в Баки. Он осматривает его, ища хоть какое-то объяснение. Наручники или спрятанное оружие. Баки замечает его недоумение _— Какого черта он тут делает, четыре этажа под землей, в здании ЦРУ? Это бейдж? С кем он?_ Баки знает его слишком хорошо, видит, как он ищет взглядом ближайший выход, готовясь вытащить их отсюда, в случае чего.  
  
Он улыбается, Стив иногда такой драматичный, и улыбка чувствуется в его словах:  
  
— Привет, ты Капитан Америка?  
  
Стив таращится на него, только что рта не открыв.  
  
— Капитан Роджерс, это Чак. Он новенький в команде инструкторов по стрельбе.  
  
Баки без особых актерских усилий протягивает Стиву ладонь:  
  
— Это большая часть встретиться с вами, сэр.  
  
Стив сжимает ее, забывает пожать и отвечает:  
  
— Спасибо... Добро пожаловать, — он кивает, сглатывает, кивает, — в команду.  
  
Может, Стив поймет, _вот откуда берется оружие._ И, может, он заставит Баки объяснить. Может, он потребует с него обещания не возвращаться сюда.  
  
Они идут дальше по коридору, взгляд Капитана жжет спину, Баки думает, ухмыляясь, что только что случившееся стоило выражения лица Стива.  
  
— Черт, чувак, — бормочет парень рядом с ним, пряча улыбку, когда они заворачивают за угол. — Ты должен пригласить его на свидание, — он смеется. — Видел, как он на тебя смотрел?  
  
Такого он не ожидал. Он напрягается, не зная, что сказать, повторяет за человеком, смеется и пытается:  
  
— Да, ты так думаешь? Может, ему нравятся плохие парни.  
  
Его собеседник взрывается смехом, Баки выдыхает, и тот отвечает:  
  
— У Капитана Америка есть темная сторона. Боже, все бы отдал, чтобы ее увидеть.  
  
***  
  
Конечно, Стив хочет об этом поговорить. Когда Баки возвращается домой, он уже в зале, взгляд усталый.  
  
Мгновенное замечание о том, как это опасно _— даже не говори мне о том, что опасно, Стив. Я просто прощупываю почву._ Просьбы и вопросы, на которые Баки не может ответить. _Все не так. Никто не пострадает._  
  
Час спустя они сидят на кухне, в воздухе витает напряжение.  
  
— Бак, — Стив вымотан, локтями опирается о колени, пробегается ладонями по волосам, взгляд в пол. — Ты не должен жить в тени, — он поднимает голову, говорит прямо. — Давай не будем скрывать, кто ты такой. Давай... найдем для тебя место. Чтобы тебе не приходилось прятаться.  
  
И эта честность, открытая просьба, заставляют Баки открыться тоже.  
  
— Я не знаю, кто я.  
  
Стив снова смотрит в пол. Может, ему больше нечего говорить. Так что Баки открывает еще один секрет.  
  
— Теперь у тебя есть команда. Команда людей, похожих на тебя, — вот что он должен был сказать в самолете, когда ему было слишком больно это признавать. — Они сильные и умные, у них есть причины поступать правильно, — Баки на секунду замолкает. — Я не такой.  
  
Молчание. Все их разговоры теперь так заканчиваются. Начинается все гладко, дальше идут замечания, разногласия. Они закручиваются друг с другом все ближе и ближе, пока не раскрывают грудные клетки, обнажая кровавые внутренности. Слишком близко. В попытках найти способ помочь друг другу.  
  
Сердце Баки кровоточит правдой, которую он не готов услышать.  
  
— Мы оба стали сами собой. Ты — герой, а я — падший человек. — Взгляд пустой, он видит тебя насквозь.  
  
— Ты стыдишься того, кто ты есть. Но тебе нечего стыдиться. — Мольба. Всегда мольба. Он просит больше, чем ты можешь ему дать.  
  
***  
  
— Слушай, это было впечатляюще, — Баки поворачивается и видит Сэма в дверном проеме кухни. Между собой у них мир, они просто живут под одной крышей и изредка перебрасываются парой слов. Баки все еще нелегко быть собой с кем-то, кроме Стива.  
  
Сэм соблюдает дистанцию, не подходя близко.  
  
— Я про то, что ты сделал для Стива в Женеве, — руки скрещены на груди, во взгляде уважение. — Иногда он слишком уходит в себя, только друзья могут его вытащить.  
  
— Точно, — отвечает Баки, вынужденный поддерживать эту игру.  
  
— Я, эм... Я знаю, что иногда тяжело переключаться между домом и войной. Дома всю неделю, а по выходным уворачиваешься от пуль. И ты думаешь, когда уже это кончится? Понимаешь, о чем я? — Сэм прочищает горло. — Но я просто хотел сказать, что ты вроде хорошо справляешься. Несмотря на все дерьмо, через которое ты прошел, ты по-прежнему каждый раз возвращаешься домой.  
  
Сэм серьезен, он озвучивает все это так просто, вот что значит быть человеком.   
  
— У многих парней возникают большие сложности с этим. А ты как будто... просто счастлив быть живым.  
  
Сэм хлопает по столешнице, поворачивается, готовый уйти, но добавляет:  
  
— И ты серьезно идешь Стиву на пользу, знаешь об этом? Он рядом с тобой прямо светится. Он вроде как видит, как ты живешь, и вспоминает, что тоже может это делать, — во взгляде Сэма недосказанность.  
  
— В общем, я просто хотел сказать, что жизнь не бывает легкой, но она того стоит, — он кивает сам себе, и Баки понимает, что Сэм чего-то от него добивается. — Но уверен, ты это осознаешь. Судя по тому, что я видел, ты всегда во всем ищешь положительные моменты.  
  
Он выходит из кухни, и воцаряется тишина. _Ты серьезно идешь Стиву на пользу, знаешь об этом?_  
  
Мнение — вот что это такое, но странно слышать его о себе, как о человеке. Слова Сэма крутятся у него в голове. Слова, которые он может или принять, или откинуть. Как отличить правду от лжи?  
  
***  
  
Все это кипит, кипит, пока в один момент не выплескивается. Ты идеально подходишь Стиву. Слышишь его мысли, прежде чем он их озвучивает. Берешь, что хочешь, пока никто не смотрит, и слышишь в голове его упрек. _Никто не пострадает._ Но это ложь. _Если только речь идет не о тебе, Стив._ Он — часть тебя, и ваши разногласия всегда найдут выход, как шрапнель под кожей.  
  
Они рубят зелень, морковь, лук, сталкиваясь локтями, на плите кипит вода.  
  
— Доверие не должно быть абсолютным. Ты можешь доверять кому-то, не доверяя при этом свою жизнь.  
  
— Если я руковожу миссией, значит, каждый доверяет мне свою жизнь. И что я за лидер, если не могу довериться им в ответ?  
  
— Тот, что хочет вернуться домой. Почему человек, который тебе звонит, никогда к тебе не присоединяется? Он слишком умен.  
  
— Ник знает, на что способен. И я знаю, на что способен я.  
  
— А что насчет парней, которых ты за собой ведешь? На что способны они? На смерть? Приставь пистолет им к вискам, и они будут молить о пощаде.  
  
— Они — обычные люди.  
  
— Люди не должны идти на войну. Солдат — это не просто человек плюс тренировки. Это тот, кто жертвует желанием жить.  
  
— Ты не прав, Бак. Рисковать жизнью ради того, во что веришь, это храбрость. И ты это знаешь. Ты так поступал. И поступаешь до сих пор. Они не хотят умирать. Просто намного проще убить, чем остаться в живых. Эти парни делают все, на что способны, исходя их своих возможностей.  
  
— Стив, хватит, — Баки в расстройстве опускает нож. — Дело не в том, на что они способны, — в голосе раздражение. — Это просто оправдание, чтобы тебе не пришлось говорить вот что: даже если они умрут, ты закончишь миссию, не важно, что произойдет. Ты умрешь, но не отступишь.  
  
Баки смотрит на Стива. Слышать все это ему так же больно, как Баки — говорить.  
  
— Ты поставишь миссию превыше себя и дашь кому-то выстрелить тебе в живот. И ты истечешь кровью. Упадешь с небес и утонешь.  
  
 _Ты поставил все и не прогадал. Дьявол во плоти вытащил тебя из той реки. И теперь он стал твоей тенью. Свяжи концы с концами, чтобы они не смогли тебя задушить. Убей их прежде, чем они убьют тебя._  
  
— Говорят, ты обнаруживаешь в людях самое лучшее. Веришь в это? — Баки говорит с жаром в голосе, ходит по краю. — Потому что так и есть. Вот почему ты — символ.  
  
 _На тебя смотрят с доверием и преданностью. И ты этого заслуживаешь. Но_ ты _смотришь на_ меня _точно так же. Словно готов броситься за мной и в огонь и в воду. И это чертовски пугает._  
  
Они оба приросли к полу друг напротив друга, словно смотрят в зеркало.  
  
— Что ж, вот самое лучшее во мне. Я приставляю пистолет к чьей-то голове и спускаю курок. Чтобы этого не пришлось делать тебе. чтобы ты мог жить, — и больше сдерживать слезы нет сил. Горячие, они катятся по щекам. — Вот, что я такое, Стив. Я — твой пистолет, — голос ломается.  
  
Эмоции переполняют, он делает вдох, в груди все рушится. Раскрой грудную клетку пошире, чтобы он заметил.   
  
— Лучшее, что я могу сделать, — он тычет пальцем себе в грудь, — это словить за тебя пулю. Я — твой гребаный щит. — Выплесни гнев и безысходность. Стив смотрит на него так, словно не может дышать, и у Баки трясутся руки.  
  
Правда вскрыла твои худшие страхи и оставила их на кухонном кафеле истекать кровью. _Давай, скажи все остальное._  
  
— Я умру раньше тебя. Обещаю. _— Вот оно._  
  
— Нет, Бак, — Стив тянется к нему прежде, чем слова срываются с губ, — не говори так, — голос хриплый, глаза блестящие, ужасно грустные.  
  
— Иди сюда, — и он опирается о столешницу, руки по обе стороны от бедер Баки, клетка, чтобы защитить его от себя самого. Баки не может нормально дышать, он здесь в ловушке, разочарованный и разбитый Стив удерживает его.  
  
Баки отталкивает его, пытается вырваться, но Стив говорит:  
  
— Бак, подожди. Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать, — рука на бедре Баки, притягивает обратно. — Ты столько для меня значишь. Я не знаю, как тебе сказать... Ты — мой якорь, все, о чем я могу думать.  
  
Тянущее чувство в груди никуда не делось. Баки всхлипывает, из-за слез все размыто.  
  
— Ты такой живой и смелый, ты даже понятия не имеешь. То, как ты видишь мир... Это прекрасно. Я как будто был слеп до того, как ты вернулся, — слова Стива отдаются болью в груди. Он говорит вещи, которые никогда не хотел скрывать, тем самым еще больше ухудшая эту катастрофу. Баки снова отстраняется, глядя в сторону зала. _Я не могу прямо сейчас это сделать._  
  
Но Стив не даст ему уйти. Одна рука на запястье, толкает обратно к столу, другая мягко ложится на подбородок, нежно притягивая лицо Баки ближе к своему.  
  
Стив наклоняется, нависает над ним, бедро к бедру.  
  
— Баки, подожди. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал...  
  
— Стив, блять... — Баки отстраняется, разрушенный всхлип. Пальцы на груди Стива, пять точек давления, чтобы сказать: _я не могу сделать это прямо сейчас._  
  
 _Пожалуйста, дай мне уйти._  
  
Стив отступает. Можно ли выглядеть еще более раненым? В три шага Баки выходит из кухни, доходит до двери, поворачивает ручку, задыхается на влажном воздухе.  
  
Баки спотыкается в сером свете уличного фонаря. Бредет, пока не темнеет. Слезы высыхают на футболке, всхлипы растворяются в воздухе.  
  
Ты должен был это знать; делиться секретами не всегда так просто. Если бы ты мог просто оставить их разобранными на полотенце...  
  
Но некоторые рваные раны в груди готовы открыться. Сшей их в тишине. Теперь ты понимаешь, что открыться — это только начало. Тебе не за чем спрятаться, и назад пути нет.  
  
Открывается вторая дверь, и ты не один.


	13. Это трусость или компромисс

— Держитесь по трое. Две команды подрывников на крышу, и четыре остаются на земле.  
  
Стива окружили агенты, лица мрачные. Они находятся на втором этаже под землей в посольстве США в Загребе, Хорватии. Следующие три часа им предстоит продираться через лес, чтобы добраться до недавно обнаруженной цели: связной бункер Гидры в Динарском нагорье.  
  
— Вам не нужно взаимодействовать с людьми, я скажу, когда здание будет пустое. Взрывайте по моей команде. Команда переводчиков держится меня на случай, если они решат сотрудничать.  
  
Сдержанные кивки, и Стив продолжает:  
  
— У нас может быть гость. Будьте внимательны, он на нашей стороне.  
  
Выражение лиц у людей не меняется, снова кивки. Они заслуживают объяснения получше, но у Стива его нет. _Он здесь только для того, чтобы убедиться, что я не умру._ Стив испытывает беспокойство, туже затягивая ремни на груди, пальцы проходятся по стежкам, которые оставил Баки.  
  
Сзади слышится голос Фьюри:  
  
— Капитан, почему на моей миссии без дела разгуливает Солдат?  
  
— Я не уверен, что он здесь, Ник.  
  
— Ты только что сказал моим людям иметь его в виду. У тебя есть подозрения насчет него.  
  
— Побережешься вовремя, не о чем будет жалеть после.  
  
— Забавно от тебя это слышать, потому что в Женеве я как раз пытался всех _сберечь._  
  
Стив поворачивается к нему лицом.  
  
— Ты его не удержишь, Ник.  
  
— Удержу, если он сможет сорвать эту миссию.  
  
Стив мрачнеет, с сарказмом выплевывает:  
  
— Ну да, в Женеве он нам всем очень помешал. Мы потеряли двенадцать людей, когда пытались следовать твоим указаниям. Он устранил одного ученого Гидры и спас нас всех. Ты просто терпеть не можешь, если кто-то тебе не подчиняется.  
  
— Это моя миссия, Роджерс. И эти люди подчиняются мне. Они ставят на кон свои жизни. У меня нет времени на какого-то линчевателя с украденным правительственным оружием.  
  
— Значит, вам придется мне довериться. — Стив надевает шлем, застегивает ремешок под подбородком. — К тому же, правительство задолжало ему куда больше пары пушек. — Стальной взгляд, и он поднимается по лестнице, чтобы сесть в грузовик, ждущий на темной улице.  
  
Они едут в темноте, сидя бок о бок на узких скамейках. Стив наблюдает за тем, как пистолеты отражают свет, и задается вопросом, появится ли Баки. На секунду мелькает мысль, а будет ли он тут вообще, их цель вдали от города, до ближайшей дороги около километра. Но конечно, он будет. _Он нашел машину? Прячется в этом грузовике? Уже на месте?_ Он найдет способ.  
  
Стив хотел взять его с собой, поговорить в полете, уладить все с Фьюри, попытаться убедить подождать в грузовике или хотя бы сильно не отдаляться. Но в момент, когда Стив ответил на звонок и в трубке послышался голос Фьюри, Баки уже исчез. Стив позвонил ему, и телефон зазвенел на диване. Стив тянул время, как мог, но нужно было идти.  
  
Взял ручку и сложенный листок. Стоял и смотрел на него, пока Сэм прогревал машину. Писать, куда он отправляется, было бы огромным риском. Если в дом Сэма еще ни разу не вламывались, это не значит, что никогда и не вломятся. _Может, закодировать это?_ Стив потер лоб. _Как он до этого узнавал, где я?_  
  
Он с надеждой нацарапал на листке "Скоро увидимся" и положил ручку. Не уверен, как скоро.  
  
В машине он был молчалив и места себе не находил. Им нужно было больше времени, чтобы все обсудить.  
  
***  
  
Стив прячется в грязи за бетонным столбом. Три агента наблюдают за ним, ожидая сигнала. Цель миссии — взорвать здание и уничтожить под землей каждый кабель связи. У них есть пять часов до рассвета. Никто не должен погибнуть.  
  
ЩИТа больше нет, так что им приходится играть по правилам. Действовать нужно дипломатично, никто не может прибыть в Ховартию и просто взорвать здание. Нужно сначала сообщить о своих намерениях. Стив постукивает по подбородку, и четверо одновременно поднимаются. В голосе Стива свирепость и угроза, он выкрикивает:  
  
— Это вооруженный захват, мы из объединенных войск разведки США. Вы можете сложить оружие, или же мы будем вынуждены применить силу.  
  
Люди в тускло освещенной будке охраны приходят в движение. _Они могут поднять тревогу._  
  
— У вас есть две секунды, чтобы выйти с поднятыми руками. Один, — люди орут друг на друга, жестикулируют, — дв...  
  
Отсчет прерывается оглушительными выстрелами. Внезапно вспыхивают прожекторы, яркий свет ослепляет. Пули ударяются о щит Стива. Они отступают, спрятавшись за бетонными столбами. Стив поворачивается, видит, что один из агентов лежит на земле, пули прошивают тело, кровь сочится из ран. Другой — задыхается, ладони прижаты к груди. Третий встречается со Стивом взглядом — чистый ужас.  
  
Стив должен двигаться, подстраиваться под обстоятельства. Вся команда в опасности. Но он не может сдвинуться с места, смотрит на труп на земле. _Как это случилось? Куда смотрели люди на крыше?_ В голове крутятся слова Баки, сея сомнения. _Я доверяю людям, которые сражаются рядом со мной. Может, тебе не стоит этого делать._ Голос Фьюри в наушнике выдергивает его из мыслей. Они потеряли всех подрывников на крыше. Отступайте. Повторяю, отступайте.  
  
Горечь и гнев обуревают его. Нет. Стив поднимает щит, взгляды устремлены на него. Перестрелка утихает. _Смерть парней была напрасной?_ Ну уж нет. Заверши миссию.  
  
Стив разворачивается и бросается к главному входу. Без сигнала. Без прикрытия. Без команды. Пули ударяются о щит, разрывают землю под ногами. Он поднимает щит над головой, закрываясь от дождя из пуль, ныряет под навес. Пытается раздвинуть дверь краем щита, проскальзывает внутрь. Еще до того, как он разворачивается, порыв воздуха говорит о том, что он на большом открытом пространстве.  
  
Как только он вытаскивает щит из дверного прохода, то бросает его в темноту. Он два раза от чего-то отскакивает и возвращается к нему. Один агент Гидры обезоружен, второй вырублен. Стив бросает его снова, устраняя двух мужчин, спрятавшихся за углом.  
  
Им движет адреналин и мысль о том, что он работает в одиночку. Он пробегает мимо дверей, ища широкий проход или освещенный коридор, потому что тут нет ничего важного. Найди комнату управления.  
  
Стив замечает двери лифта и светящуюся панель на стене рядом. Щитом он колотит по цифрам, плана нет, но и времени на осторожность тоже. Он с проводами выдергивает панель, и ему везет. Двери лифта разъезжаются.  
  
Нумерация идет в обратном порядке. Чем ниже этаж, тем больше цифра. Стив ударяет по самой затертой кнопке, восьмой этаж под землю, и ждет, большой палец зависает над панелью. Он нажимает на седьмой и девятый этаж, кнопки загораются. Когда лифт останавливается на седьмом, он бесшумно выскальзывает в коридор. Выглядит все как в офисном здании. Полы выложены плиткой, подвесные потолки. Он вставляет щит между внешними дверями лифта, осматривая помещение, ожидая, пока закроются внутренние двери лифта. Лифт опускается на восьмой этаж, и Стив прыгает на стальную коробку лифта сверху.   
  
Лифт снова открывается, и он слышит, как пули ударяются от стенки. Пальба быстро прекращается, следуют недоуменные возгласы, двери закрываются, и лифт опускается еще ниже. К тому моменту, как лифт опускается на девятый, Стив слышит лишь звук удаляющихся шагов.  
  
Он подпрыгивает и щитом цепляется за пол восьмого этажа. Коридор пуст. Стив локтями раздвигает дверь и бесшумно подтягивается, забираясь внутрь. Он поворачивается, ища подсказки о том, где может быть расположена комната управления, вдруг чувствуя знакомое давление металла на висок.  
  
Агент Гидры в спецснаряжении и черном шлеме. Лицо полностью закрыто, но Стив уверен, глаза того блестят. Они оба замирают. На войне такое часто случается. Он слышит шум остальных агентов, которые возвращаются. Без сомнения, они все в здании. Стив задается вопросом, выстрелит ли этот человек быстрее, чем остальные появятся ради своей порции славы: _я убил Капитана Америка._  
  
Внезапно что-то блестящее мелькает вокруг шеи агента Гидры. Металлические пальцы хватаются за маску, тянут назад, обнажая горло. Быстро и бесшумно. Правая рука Баки ложится поверх груди, пальцы на спусковом крючке пистолета. Он переводит дуло на агента, прямо под подбородок, и спускает курок. Приглушенный звук выстрела, и тело оседает на пол. В шлеме никакой дыры от пули. Чистое убийство, не считая крови на полу. _Я твой пистолет._  
  
У Стива едва ли есть время, чтобы отметить, как красиво Баки выглядит, но он это делает. Проницательный взгляд, черный кусок ткани, закрывающий лицо. Агрессивный контур нательной брони.  
  
Взглядом Стив переходит на грудную клетку, когда Баки сбивает его на пол. Колени скользят, Баки оттягивает их в дверной проем. Одна рука на груди Стива, он поворачивает его и затаскивает себе на колени. Забирает щит и втыкает в пол у их ног.  
  
Они не успевают вдохнуть, как снова начинается пальба. Агенты Гидры стреляют с конца коридора, что-то крича на иностранном языке.  
  
Баки отстреливается, выстрелы точные, по одному за раз, поверх щита. Он упирается в дверной проем, заключая Стива в клетку из своего тела. Ноги согнуты и разведены, Стив между них, лицом прижат к груди Баки. Ноги Стива по обе стороны бедер Баки. И металлические пальцы Баки вплетены в волосы Стива, аккуратно прижимают, не давая вырваться, прикрывают голову.  
  
В этот момент, когда они оба сталкиваются с тем, что пистолет только один, Стив в первый раз следует своим инстинктам. Считается с тем, чего хочется ему самому. Он не пытается вырваться, не отстраняется. Он — не часть этой борьбы. Просто жертва обстоятельств. Просто мертвый груз на груди Баки.  
  
Кажется, что так и должно быть, так что Стив сдается. Закрывает глаза. Грудная клетка теплая и широкая. И чувствует, как тело Баки двигается вокруг него. Напрягаются ноги, пресс, целятся руки, нажимают на курок. Тут, на войне, он ощущает спокойствие. Потому что вот как все должно быть. Как было всегда. Стив борется, пока не кончаются силы, а Баки — добивает за него.  
  
Всплывает чувство вины, вцепляется в него. _Послушай себя._ Правда слишком хрупкая, чтобы принять ее, когда его тело было слишком хрупким. Но проглоти свою гордость, ты знаешь, что так было всегда. Когда он защищал тебя, это всегда было так приятно.  
  
 _Вот почему ты не можешь остановиться?_ Любой хороший человек хотел бы бороться за справедливость, но последствия от провалов слишком серьезны. Для тебя же провал лишь означает шанс оказаться ближе. Он окажется около тебя, чтобы нанести смертельный удар. И если это не поможет, он вместе с тобой отправится в мир иной. Жизнь наполняет твою грудную клетку, как вода — стакан, и ты выльешь ее, лишь бы он спас тебя снова.  
  
Глаза закрыты, в легких жар и порох. Все правильно; напоминание о том, что в этом мире насилие не является нормой. Что ты можешь вернуться домой. Что у тебя есть причины жить. Лежа здесь, выбрав беспомощность — трусость ли это или компромисс, _просто дай ему то, что он хочет,_ ты понимаешь, что это напоминание — Баки.  
  
Пуля врезается в стену позади них, и Баки наклоняется ниже. Ствол пистолета лежит на краю щита, подбородок практически касается головы Стива, так что он чувствует дыхание Баки в волосах. _Я твой щит._  
  
У Баки кончаются пули, он бросает пистолет, приподнимает их двоих на секунду, заводя за спину руку, локоть оказывается над щитом. Оседает на пол он уже с винтовкой в руках. Стреляет одной рукой, пули сыпятся градом. Стив грудью чувствует отдачу.  
  
Тишина оказывается такой же звенящей, как и оглушительны были выстрелы. Они не двигаются, и Стив ждет. Не станет разрывать эти объятья. Баки поднимает металлическую руку, Стив отрывает голову от груди. Взгляд слишком жадный и интимный для такого места.  
  
Они поднимаются, Баки идет среди мертвых. Зазубренным ножом он отрезает полоску от чьих-то штанов и обвязывает плечо, крепко затягивая концы металлической рукой и зубами. С пальцев капает кровь. Его ранили, а он не издал и звука.  
  
Баки идет по коридору, Стив за ним. Они оба знают — Стив не уйдет, не завершив миссию. Баки ничего не говорит, так что Стив тоже молчит. _Лучшее, что я могу сделать, это словить за тебя пулю._  
  
Они посреди еще одного тускло освещенного коридора, когда гремит одиночный выстрел. Стив мгновенно поднимает щит, и прежде чем успевает найти угрозу, Баки открывает ответный огонь. Он не оборачивается, даже не останавливается. Через десять метров они натыкаются на охранника в серо-синей форме. Лежит в проходе, в руке пистолет, во лбу дырка от пули.  
  
У Стива сводит живот. Он чувствует смутную тревогу, не в состоянии определить точнее. _Баки убивает так быстро._ Это пугает каждый раз. Он всегда был отличным стрелком, но тут дело не в точности, а в безжалостности.  
  
Баки приводит Стива прямо к комнате управления. У двери четыре охранника, четырьмя быстрыми выстрелами он их устраняет. Пинком открывает дверь. Последнее препятствие: два перепуганных техника перед четырьмя светящимися экранами. Очевидно безоружные, руки уже подняты в знак капитуляции.  
  
Две пули со звоном ударяются о стекло и металл. Откидываются головы, брызжет кровь. Двое мертвых мужчин, тела на полу.  
  
Стив вздрагивает и смотрит на Баки. Очевидно, теперь это миссия Баки. _"Мы будем поступать по-твоему, пока кто-то не приставит пистолет к твоей голове. Потом будут кровь и трупы, и смерть, прежде чем мы вернемся домой"._ Он пытается что-то разглядеть в его лице. _Этим людям умирать было необязательно._  
  
Баки шагает вперед, три секунды изучает монитор, синее свечение обрисовывает контуры тела.  
  
— Блок хранения данных на четвертом этаже, сетевая инфраструктура тут на восьмом, управление энергопотреблением на двенадцатом.  
  
По пути ко входу они никого не встречают. Может, никого и не осталось. Баки останавливается у двери, прислоняется к ней ухом, потом открывает. Он проходит мимо будки охраны, глядя на деревья впереди, куда отступили оставшиеся люди Фьюри.   
  
До команды они доходят бок о бок.  
  
Баки обращается к ним, не снимая маски.  
  
— Ты, ты и ты, — он указывает на переводчика, ближайшего боевого специалиста и снайпера. — Берете по два мешка взрывчатки. Ты на четвертый этаж, ты на двенадцатый, а ты опускаешься максимально глубоко. Подрывайте опорные конструкции.  
  
Трое выбранных смотрят то на Стива, то на Баки. Идти в одиночку? Закладывать взрывчатку? Тут восемнадцать агентов, почему он посылает только трех? Почему именно нас?  
  
Для Стива же причины слишком очевидны. Баки вносит в миссию такие изменения, потому что не доверяет им. Задействуй минимальное количество людей. Только тех, кто и в жизнь не подумал бы, что будет устанавливать бомбы. Не давай им времени на раздумья. Заставь их работать в одиночку. Люди как фигуры на шахматной доске.  
  
Баки идет мимо них к куче холщовых мешков с октогеном. Металлической рукой он поднимает четыре и направляется обратно к зданию, кидая напоследок:  
  
— Вытащите наушники. Никаких разговоров.  
  
Он поднимается по склону под светом прожекторов, и все взгляды обращены на Стива. Это невероятно опасно, но ты не можешь быть везде и все видеть. Ты доверяешь человеку, который может, свою жизнь. Стив кивает, челюсть сжата, и поворачивается, чтобы отправиться за Баки.   
  
К тому моменту, как они доходят до двери, их догоняют трое агентов, в руках взрывчатка. Баки ни разу не оборачивается.  
  
Баки возвращается в комнату управления, Стив за ним. Он опускает мешки, берет у Стива щит и сбивает замок с первого корпуса сервера, открывает его. Потом молча возвращает щит. Стив понимает команду и идет к следующему серверу, краем щита вскрывая корпус.  
  
Когда он заканчивает вскрывать серверы, Баки уже успевает заложить взрывчатку и ждет у двери. Он выводит их обратно на воздух. Проходит меньше десяти минут, когда три агента возвращаются.  
  
Все отходят к грузовику, продираются через лес, под подошвой хрустит листва. Когда они оказываются за пределами радиуса взрыва, Стив нажимает на кнопку. Вспышка света в сером небе. Здание и пыль взмывают в воздух, теряясь в облаках.  
  
***  
  
Они в палатке. Прошло столько времени, а вроде и совсем немного с момента, как они ютились под брезентом в европейскому лесу.  
  
У Стива открытая военная аптечка под крошечной лампочкой. Баки по-турецки сидит на помятом спальном мешке, рука на колене. Стив уже вытащил пулю; Баки не издал ни звука. Теперь он промывает рану, крепко обматывает бинтом.  
  
Некоторые из команды вернутся завтра, чтобы при свете дня просканировать местность на наличие подземных кабелей связи. Стив останется до завершения миссии, и он знает, что Баки будет ждать в тени, так что _пожалуйста, Бак, дай мне перебинтовать тебе руку... я знаю... я знаю, что ты можешь и сам. Я просто... хочу помочь. Пожалуйста._  
  
Стив не двигается, и ладони с руки Баки не убирает. Маска Баки болтается на шее. Стив удивлен тем, как ему нравится видеть Баки на войне. Наверное, дело в контрасте. В возможности видеть его свирепым и жестоким. А потом он возвращается домой, а вместе с этим и любопытные взгляды, и легкие касания на кухне. Руки, что убивают без колебания, смывают кровь, и они же проходятся по свежескошенной траве, расслабляются во сне, хватаются за Стива, когда они едут на мотоцикле.  
  
Чувство собственности ослабляет хватку на шее и дает дышать. _Наклонись и прижмись своим лбом к его. Прочувствуй эту близость. Обними и коснись лица._ Ты был слишком горд, чтобы признать, что нуждался в нем. Что тебе всегда нравилось, когда он вмешивался, жестокость искрила под его кожей из-за твоих интересов.  
  
Все изменилось. Теперь он мрачнее, или, может, темнота, что всегда жила внутри него, больше ничем не прикрыта. Он убивает, а ты продолжаешь жить. Потом он улыбается тебе, застегивает манжеты твоей рубашки, и прятать нечего. _Что еще это может значить?_  
  
Но ты хотел его обнять, а он тебя оттолкнул. _Отступай, отступай._  
  
— Почему ты убил людей в комнате управления? — Стив нарушает молчание.  
  
— Мне нужно было подождать, пока они приставят пистолет к твоей голове?  
  
— У них не было оружия.  
  
— Будет в следующий раз.  
  
— В смысле?  
  
— Они не совершат дважды одну ошибку. В следующий раз, когда ты их найдешь, у них будут пистолеты.  
  
— Следующего раза не будет. Мы передаем пленных в министерство юстиции.  
  
— И куда по-твоему они после этого отправляются? Никто из Гидры не остается за решеткой. Два месяца, и они снова свободные люди.  
  
Стив убирает руку, чувствуя какую-то недосказанность.  
  
— А может они выберут новую жизнь.  
  
Баки отводит взгляд.  
  
— Такого не происходит. Зло становится еще хуже.  
  
— Но они заслуживают второго шанса.  
  
— Ну да, — голос Баки резкий, — второго шанса, чтобы тебя убить. — Речь идет все о том же, те же аргументы. Стив пользуется возможностью застать Баки врасплох, сказать то, что давно хотел.  
  
— Бак, когда ты упал с поезда, — внезапная смена темы заставляет Баки повернуть голову, — я поклялся, что не остановлюсь, пока все из Гидры не будут мертвы или захвачены в плен. — Эмоции так быстро пузырятся у поверхности; они лопаются быстрее, чем ты успеваешь их проглотить. — Я умер, пытаясь это сделать... и я рад, что не убил всех, — он ждет, пока слова будут осознаны, — или сейчас бы тебя со мной не было.  
  
На лице Баки отражается удивление и беспокойство. Он качает головой.  
  
— Тебе не всегда будет так везти.  
  
— Может, и нет. Но я считаю, что лучше не отнимать людские жизни, так что я рискну.  
  
Баки опускает взгляд на колени.  
  
— Ты больше того, чем они тебя создали. Я знаю, ты это понимаешь, — голос Стива нежный.  
  
— Никто меня не создавал. Мы сами себя создаем.  
  
Теперь Стив замолкает, Баки поднимает голову.  
  
— Они не указали этого в моем файле, да? То, как они меня выбрали? — Избитый уже аргумент привел их к чему-то совершенно новому. Воздух тяжелый от откровений.  
  
— Я не многое помню после падения. Думаю, прошло пару месяцев. Они еще не... — Баки машет левой рукой, — у меня была одна рука.  
  
Он перемещается, подтягивая колено к груди.  
  
— Я пришел в себя с чёрной повязкой на глазах. Ужасно замерзший, с того момента я никогда так не замерзал. Они сказали что-то о миссии и поставили перед выбором: убить или быть убитым. Они сказали, я им больше не нужен, но если я докажу свою ценность...  
  
Баки прерывается, хмурит брови. Он никогда не погружался так глубоко в мрачные воспоминания вместе со Стивом.  
  
— И знаешь, что. Я думал об этом. Думал... Я убивал раньше. Я смогу сделать это еще раз. Они развязали повязку...  
  
 _Нельзя привить готовность убивать, можно лишь манипулировать относительной силой этого инстинкта._  
  
— И я стоял на коленях рядом с кем-то, на голове у него так же был надет пакет. Они бросили револьвер мне под ноги, и я поднял его. Но я смотрел на человека, и что-то было... не так. Я спросил, что он такого сделал, но очевидно... он не сделал ничего. Был таким же, как я.  
  
 _Актив же не требует ничего._  
  
— И я смотрел на него и думал, почему он молчит? Почему ни о чем не просит? Он даже не дрожал...  
  
 _Он не нуждается ни в убеждениях, ни в лидере. Ему не нужно во что-то верить._  
  
— И Стив, — Баки встречается с ним пустым взглядом, глаза покрасневшие, — он был таким маленьким. Худые плечи и тощие ноги. И я сразу подумал о тебе, — Баки опускает голову, волосы закрывают лицо. — Такой храбрый. Готовый умереть. И я не мог этого сделать.  
  
 _Только человек, готовый пожертвовать жизнью, может достичь такого высокого уровня полезности; человек, который сражается не чтобы выжить самому, а чтобы защитить другого._  
  
Голос стихает, Баки весь как-то сжимается.  
  
— Мне было так стыдно, ведь что бы ты обо мне подумал. Я держу пистолет, а парень просто ждет пулю. Я думал, это конец... все кончено. Я выкинул пистолет и сказал нет. Услышал, как кто-то отдал приказ убить нас обоих, а дальше все было как в ускоренной перемотке, — Баки отводит руки от лица.  
  
 _Человек, который сражается не чтобы выжить самому._ Сотни драк в подворотнях. Кулаки о зубы. Ботинки о кости. _Не чтобы выжить самому._ Чувство вины вышибает воздух из легких.  
  
— Я действовал быстрее, чем осознавал, что делаю. В пистолете была только одна пуля, но я убил по меньшей мере десять охранников. Забрал пару стволов у мертвых. Разбил что-то и всадил в одного из них осколок.  
  
 _Поэт сказал бы так: он - квинтэссенция воли человека, борющегося за нечто большее, чем является сам._  
  
Баки замолкает на долгое время, головы не поднимает. Вспоминает то, о чем говорить не станет.  
  
— Я даже не пытался сбежать. Я хотел снять повязку с того парня, но там было слишком много охранников... не знаю. Может, я думал, это был ты.  
  
Стив так пристально следил за его лицом, что не заметил, что Баки трясет. Плечи прижаты к ушам, его бьет дрожь.  
  
— Чем бы они меня не сделали, все это шло от меня, — но голос его не дрожит. Твердый, с осознанием сказанного.  
  
Стив вздрагивает _— ты всегда выбираешь самые неподходящие моменты,_ но разве сейчас слова не будут течь плавно? Когда у тебя нет выбора?  
  
— Нет, Баки, — Стив тянется к нему, кладет ладонь на руку Баки, лежащую на колене, — это шло от меня, — он чувствует, как подступают слезы. — Все это время я думал, что тебе просто не повезло. Но они выбрали тебя не просто так, — слова из ужасного письма Золы срываются с его губ, — потому что ты сражаешься не чтобы...  
  
Стив делает рваный вдох, Баки реагирует на этот звук, окидывает пронзительным взглядом, и между ними слишком много места. Стив протягивает руки, кладет ему на талию и притягивает к себе. Баки без колебания поддается. Лицом Стив утыкается ему в волосы, бедра Баки зажаты меж его ног. И руку Баки кладет ему на колено.  
  
Теперь, когда ты ребрами чувствуешь ритм его дыхания, дай ему то, чего он заслуживает.  
  
— Ты сражаешься за меня. Чтобы меня спасти. И я вынуждал тебя делать это столько раз, — в горле ком, Стив с трудом вдыхает аромат волос Баки. — Ты привык всегда быть на чеку. Всегда готовым дать отпор.  
  
Перейди на шепот, губы так близко к его уху, потому что это ты не можешь сказать ему в лицо.  
  
— Я позволил тебе упасть с поезда, но это было не худшим, что я с тобой сделал. Я влезал в драки, из которых не мог выйти победителем. Я превратил наш дом в поле боя.  
  
Баки не двигается, и Стив выдыхает:  
  
— Ты сможешь меня простить?  
  
Вы снимаете черные повязки с глаз. Мир слишком холодный, но вы есть друг у друга. Посмотри на себя и увидишь, кто же ты такой. Ноющая потребность. Половина, что хочет стать одним целым. Посмотри на себя и увидишь обещание, такое старое, что стало правдой. Правдой, вокруг которой ты выстроил свою жизнь. Солнце встает на востоке, и Баки тебя защищает.  
  
— Не извиняйся, — голос Баки такой же тихий. Они едва выдыхают слова. — Мы то, чем сами хотели быть. Тут нечего стыдиться, не за что извиняться, — на последних словах его голос ломается. Он сжимает колено Стива, ведет по нему рукой и подтягивает к себе.   
  
Они обнимаются в тусклом свете. Каждый разговор, даже самый болезненный, в итоге приносит облегчение. Делиться с ним чем-то, это как вытащить на свет все самое пугающее и ужасное и смотреть, как оно рассыпается. Монстры, которые, как оказалось, были вылеплены из песка.  
  
Стив шепчет снова, скорее для себя:  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом на миссиях.  
  
Баки выдыхает, отвечает сразу же, словно думал об этом:  
  
— Я согласен только на наушник. И я не подчиняюсь приказам.  
  
Стив тихо смеется, нос касается уха Баки. Он чувствует отголосок желания внутри.  
  
— И это сойдет. Идеально. Я просто хочу знать, где ты. Мне тоже есть, кого защищать.  
  
Они замирают в руках друг друга. Стив отстраняется прежде, чем Баки найдет причину уйти, и показывает на спальный мешок.  
  
— Ложись.   
  
Просто скажи ему, чего ты хочешь, не проси, и, может, тогда он останется. _Пожалуйста, Бак._  
  
Баки встает на колени, между ними колышется холодный воздух, и переползает к краю спальника. Ложится лицом вверх, мягкий изгиб спины, одна ступня зажата под лодыжкой. Стив гасит свет и повторяет за Баки, может, слишком нетерпеливо, сворачиваясь вокруг него. Рука крепко обнимает за талию, чтобы дать Баки понять, он говорил все серьезно.  
  
Баки, наверное, может чувствовать биение его сердца через их футболки. Стив втягивает сладковатый запах его затылка, пороха и бруклинского лета, и подавляет вздох. Близость, которую он жаждал, так идеально и тепло. В легких течет пьянящая легкость, пока они засыпают.  
  
***  
  
Стив просыпается раньше Баки. Происходит это долго, он лежит и впитывает ощущения. Удивленный, что Баки никуда не делся, и тем, как у него внутри все переворачивается из-за того, как он близко. Он спит на спине, бедро прижато к боку Стива, а нога лежит поверх ног Стива. Лодыжка накрывает его голень. Чтобы удержать его, наверное. Предупредить Баки, если Стив попытается выскользнуть, ввязаться во что-то без своей тени. _Не волнуйся, Бак, без тебя я никуда не уйду._  
  
Вот когда ты делаешь вдох и понимаешь, ты далеко не целый. Когда-то ты был непоколебим, теперь же неустойчив. Твои легкие дышат, чтобы произносить его имя, сердце бьется, чтобы направлять тело ближе к нему, мозги работают, чтобы воспроизводить в памяти его образ снова и снова. Думать, что сказать, что ему нужно, как его рассмешить. Появляется он, и ты обо всем забываешь. Каждый раз. Смотришь на его лицо, такое мирное во сне, и понимаешь, что чтобы ты жил, должно биться два сердца.


	14. Так что смирись с разногласиями

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрек к главе: The Klaxons — Atlantis to Interzone (Crystal Castles Remix)  
> Вот как выглядит водный склад, чтобы вы имели представление:  
> http://www.eveandersson.com/photos/usa/or/portland-willamette-river-grain-elevator-large.jpg  
> http://thesixthborough.weebly.com/uploads/2/4/5/2/24528142/5889148_orig.jpg  
> То есть это огромная постройка, под которую заводится корабль, и со специальных точек сброса груза, он и попадает на судно.

После всех откровений и объятий вас обоих душит чувство вины, вы пытаетесь понять, почему все так, а не иначе. Почему вы не можете жить, как обычные люди, что дрожат под дулом пистолета. Хватаете друг друга и говорите: _нет, ты не понимаешь, вот он я. Я такой человек. И всегда таким буду, я не изменюсь._ Новый мир для вас в новинку.  
  
Вы создали себя сами, и неважно, как это случилось. Сейчас вы здесь. Дышите разреженным воздухом, сидя рядом в частном самолете. У Стива на коленях кроссворд. Он зачитывает вопрос и поворачивается к Баки, приподняв бровь, будто тот может знать, чем чистили зубы в Древней Греции.  
  
Баки встречается с ним взглядом, Стив смотрит с теплотой, _Стив, ты всегда будешь самим собой._ Улыбается и качает головой.  
  
— Понятия не имею, что это.  
  
Для вас двоих перелеты совсем не в тягость. Все закрывают глаза, расслабляются в креслах и засыпают. Но вы с головой окунаетесь в неотвратимую близость. Запомни каждую морщинку вокруг его глаз, когда он улыбается. То, как в них отражается солнце, их точный оттенок. Потрясающе голубой. Научись замечать, как в ухмылке изгибаются губы, прежде чем он выдаст тонкую шутку.  
  
Баки смотрит, как Стив улыбается, когда одна мысль захватывает его сознание — _наклонись и изучи изгиб его губ языком._ Шок от вспыхнувшего внутри желания следует немедленно и выбивает воздух из легких. Это по-своему приятно. Он представляет все это, объяснения происходящего не требуется. _Сократи расстояние между вами, когда Стив повернется. Момент неподвижности, легкий выдох. Затем коснись языком уголка губ —_ острое желание ворочается под ребрами, _прижмись к чувствительному изгибу. Оставь поцелуй на нижней губе. Он разомкнет губы, ответит, положит руку на подбородок, притянет ближе. Углуби поцелуй, почувствуй..._ Баки делает рваный вдох, пялясь на спинку кресла.  
  
Эмоции — просто жидкость в груди, пока они не приняли свою форму. Пока не вытеснили все лишнее, представились и обозначили свои требования. У тебя ноет внизу живота, в голове — бардак. Он открывает рот — электрический ток бежит по твоим венам.  
  
Желание принимает свою форму и ухмыляется тебе.  
  
Стив зачитывает еще один вопрос и поворачивается. Их взгляды встречаются и... _Стив, я вижу тебя насквозь._ Он видит, как счастлив Стив от того, что Баки здесь, рядом. Как он отводит взгляд, не в силах сдержать улыбку, если ему удается заставить Баки рассмеяться. Как жадно он слушает, когда Баки рассказывает что-то новое. Весь мир сосредоточен на двух креслах в самолете.  
  
Ты присоединился к его команде. Ты рядом с ним. Он представит тебя другим, и они кивнут, будто так и должно быть. И это делается для тебя или для него? Два осколка, приставленных друг к другу, невозможно определить, где кончается он и начинаешься ты. Вы видите только друг друга и ничего больше. _Стив, у меня в пистолете экспансивные пули. Я здесь, потому что ты этого хочешь. Но мои мысли порочны, и я ничего не могу с этим поделать. Мне хватает жестокости, чтобы тебя спасти, но не хватает мягкости, чтобы быть с тобой._  
  
***  
  
Вода блестит на солнце. Почему они должны заниматься этим в разгар дня, Баки не имеет и малейшего понятия. Фьюри сказал что-то об операции по отгрузке и законе об уровне шума, но все, что услышал Баки, так это неоправданный риск.  
  
Стив и Сэм прячутся у основания цели — водного склада, предназначенного для сбрасывания груза на палубу судна. По их данным, внутри спрятано мощное оружие Гидры. _Так что наш план — изъять его и не дать взорвать,_ голос Стива звучит у него в голове.  
  
Баки скрывается на самом высоком перекрытии. Его назначили снайпером, так что он следит за отведенной ему площадью, но в основном — за Стивом через прицел винтовки. Стив и Сэм ждут сигнала о том, что лестничный проход к складу чист. Они прислонились к выбеленному солнцем ограждению, и Стив активно жестикулирует, рассказывая какую-то историю, грудь трясется от смеха.  
  
Это завораживающе. Наблюдение за Стивом с расстояния на миссиях втайне доставляет удовольствие. Сила и изящество его движений. То, как он заботится обо всех вокруг, берет на себя самую сложную часть.  
  
Баки переживает из-за местоположения. Эта конструкция стоит заброшенной больше двадцати лет. Под складом проржавевшее контейнерное судно. Он уверен, что тут куча точек сброса груза, навернешься и успеешь рассказать десять историй, прежде чем врежешься в стальную палубу корабля.  
  
Неожиданно в ухе звучит голос Стива, теплый и со смешинкой.  
  
— Как там назывался фильм? Тот, где парнишка попадает в мир кино?  
  
Баки вздрагивает. Он сосредоточен на миссии и переключиться нелегко. Он не привык брать сердце на поле боя. Через прицел он видит, как Стив оглядывает перекрытия в попытке найти его. Испытывая секундное замешательство, он отвечает:  
  
— Последний киногерой, — голос отрывистый, потому что он держит перед собой винтовку.  
  
— Точно! Он самый.  
  
Сэм тоже соглашается. По просьбе Баки, его наушник связан только с ними двумя.  
  
Он наблюдает за ними через прицел, внутри разливается тревожность. Сегодня солнечно, но накрапывает дождик, капли чувствуются в волосах, на руке. Обычно, когда ты надеваешь бронежилет, то перестаешь быть собой. Но Стив здесь, его голос звучит в наушнике, и ты замечаешь то, что не должен.  
  
Им подают сигнал ко входу, и Баки уже на ногах, покидает пост не задумываясь. Он оказывается на верхних перекрытиях склада быстрее, чем Стив — внутри. Он наблюдает, растянувшись на рифленом металле, винтовка упирается в плечо.  
  
Конечно же, тут множество точек сброса. Зияющие дыры в полу и стенах.  
  
Стив и Сэм с легкостью устраняют пятерых охранников. Внутри им удается сделать не больше десяти шагов, как появляется более внушительное препятствие. Человек в механическом костюме, почти полностью покрытый проводами и металлическими пластинами. Более неуклюжая и нашпигованная оружием версия Железного человека. Он возглавляет группу агентов, одетых в темно-оливковую форму местных военных, из оружия у них пулеметы, огонь не прекращается.  
  
Сэм берет на себя агентов, а Стив — человека в костюме.  
  
Мысли Баки заполняет холодная расчетливость, он оценивает все с двух сторон, словно смешивает два языка в речи. Проще всего убить Сэма, если напасть сверху, или же с ножом сбоку. _Отступай назад,_ так что он может вырубить всех семерых агентов, если окажется в углу. По прикидкам Баки, Сэм может вынести три несмертельных выстрела, прежде чем теряет способность отбиваться. Лучший способ устранить Стива — это прижать к земле, ограничить подвижность, не дать воспользоваться щитом. _Больше двигайся,_ так что ликвидируй каждого, кто его окружил, дай легкий доступ к щиту.  
  
Переверни все в голове. Пойми вот что: ты быстро учишься.  
  
Но легче от этого не становится. В этот раз все иначе, Стив знает, что он здесь, и наблюдает за ним. _В чем заключается твоя роль?_ Расчетливость мешает, он знает, что ты здесь, так чего ты колеблешься? Убей человека в костюме, хватит одного выстрела. _Стиву бы это не понравилось, он бы сказал, что тот просто следовал приказам._ Потом спрыгни и добей, если потребуется. _Это не мой бой. Я здесь только чтобы убедиться, что провал не означает смерть._ А что, если это случится внезапно? И когда его сердце остановится, ты будешь лежать тут, на крыше, словно поднялся, лишь бы обзор был получше.  
  
Один из агентов прорывается мимо Сэма к Стиву, пистолет поднят. Баки всаживает две пули ему в шею без доли сомнения. Так он может умереть? Это делает из тебя лицемера? _Стив был слишком занят. Все по порядку._  
  
Стив ищет бреши в костюме, но из-за летящих пуль у него нет времени бросить щит. Он отступает, поворачивается, отступает, постепенно приближаясь к точке сброса груза. Он на краю, но Баки уже спрыгнул.  
  
Баки бежит к нему и видит, как Стив теряет равновесие, хватается за воздух. Он падает, но правой рукой Баки хватается за его плечевую кобуру — секундный расчет, он может сломать пальцы, но не отпустит, а металлической рукой ему нужно хвататься за край, чтобы не упали они оба. Он цепляется, принимая на себя их общий вес. Что-то врезается ему в плечо с тошнотворным чпоком, и он вскрикивает от боли.  
  
Но Баки на миссии, и внутри спокоен. Он подтягивается и закидывает Стива обратно, залезая следом. Стив приземляется в нескольких метрах от него, но взгляд Баки уже обращен на человека в костюме. Мишень найдена: горловая пластина.  
  
Баки бывал по обе стороны баррикад и знает, что тот сразу нападет на Стива, противника, с которым знаком. Он подыгрывает человеку, поворачиваясь и отбегая в сторону, спасаясь от пуль, что скоро полетят. Костюм с грохотом подбирается к Стиву.  
  
Без промедления, Баки в прыжке цепляется за балку, круто разворачиваясь. Два шага, прыжок, и он приземляется костюму на плечи. Левой рукой он тянется ко шву горловой пластины. Ей явно не уделили должного внимания и приварили ненадежно. Баки цепляется за край, резко подается вперед, спрыгивая с плеч, и силой своего веса вырывает пластину. Он выкидывает ее, приземляется на ноги и сжимает металлические пальцы на теперь беззащитной шее человека внутри костюма. В жестокости есть своя красота.  
  
_Достаточно._ Задуши его и покончи со всем. Он сдавливает горло, слыша, как человек отчаянно пытается вдохнуть, хрипы, что скоро перерастут в мольбы, а потом польется кровь, и жизнь оборвется. _Но это не твоя миссия._ И Стив не хочет, чтобы этот человек умер.  
  
У Баки кружится голова. Он колеблется, тошнота подступает к горлу. Это кажется неестественным и пугающим. Ты оставишь угрозу в живых? Сколько еще дашь шансов? Ты теперь в команде, так что следуй правилам. Стиву хочется этого. _Стиву хочется много чего, что может его ранить._  
  
Баки достает пистолет, взводит курок и приставляет дуло к горлу мужчины. _Это ошибка._ Это риск.  
  
— У тебя есть десять секунд на то, чтобы снять костюм, — рычит он, не оставляя никаких вариантов. Холодный металл прижат к бьющемуся пульсу, и это скорее обещание, чем угроза. Баки ослабляет хватку, отступает на полшага назад и начинает считать.  
  
— Десять.  
  
Костюм смолкает, мужчина выключает его.  
  
— Девять.  
  
Он вытаскивает из экзоскелета руки.  
  
— Восемь.  
  
Две панели открываются на спине.  
  
— Семь.  
  
Он с трудом вытаскивает ноги.  
  
— Шесть.  
  
Баки отходит в сторону, направляя пистолет уже на голову мужчины, пока он полностью освобождается от костюма.  
  
— Пять.  
  
Тот поворачивается к Баки, руки подняты и дрожат.  
  
Он маленький. Наверное, единственный, кто смог втиснуться в этот костюм. Судя по его телосложению, он техник, а не солдат. Баки сгребает его куртку в металлический кулак и прижимает дуло к виску. _Ты никогда не должен был идти на войну._  
  
Баки оглядывается и находит Стива лежащим там, где его и бросил. Тот с тихим восхищением наблюдает за ним. Он с гордостью улыбается Баки, но по ощущениям похоже на удар. Прими похвалу и подави тошноту, ты ведь знаешь, что этот человек еще вернется. Ты присоединился к команде, так что смирись с разногласиями.  
  
Баки тащит человека к агентам Фьюри, следя за входом. Молча передает его и возвращается к Стиву. Оказавшись к нему так близко, слишком сложно вернуться на самые верхние перекрытия.  
  
Сэм вырубил всех агентов, трое из них упали со склада. Стив идет чуть впереди, они с Сэмом по обе стороны от него. Сердце подсказывает Баки, что он должен поблагодарить Сэма за то, что тот прикрывал Стива, когда он сам не мог.  
  
Плохое предчувствие говорит ему откинуть эти мысли. Тут слишком тихо. Они прошли уже через три помещения, и охраны в них не было. Еще два помещения, и они пересекут склад. Насколько большим должно быть оружие? Разве у него не должна быть охрана получше?  
  
Они проходят мимо лежащих штабелями досок, когда Баки улавливает тихий шорох. Мышь или кто-то, умеющий так же бесшумно двигаться.  
  
Он выхватывает пистолет, поворачиваясь. Там стоит женщина с прямыми рыжими волосами, в темно-оливковом костюме, пистолет на уровне его головы. Информации достаточно, чтобы определить: враг. Баки знает, что нужно делать _— не медли_ , и он практически спускает курок, когда вдруг сомнение одолевает его. Ее лицо. Он пытается вспомнить. _Откуда ты ее знаешь?_ Раньше враг, теперь союзник. _Она была со Стивом?_ Его инстинкты орут — _слишком поздно, ты уже сделал неверный выбор,_ но голос внутри кричит...  
  
— Нет! Нет! Баки! — или, может, это голос Стива. Его удерживают за локоть, разворачивают. Стив наклоняется, пытаясь поймать взгляд Баки. И еще одни ладони ложатся ему на шею, другие на талию. Тянут назад. Он падает на Сэма, тот не верит, что словами можно кого-то остановить.  
  
Перегруппировываться времени нет.  
  
— Оружие готово сдетонировать, — женщина говорит спокойно. — Надеюсь, вы прихватили крылья, потому что у нас есть меньше минуты, чтобы убраться отсюда.  
  
Все они дружно направляются к выходу. Баки корит себя за оплошность — _нельзя надеяться, что кто-то тебя спасет._ Сэм орет, что не сможет взлететь с лестницы, а подняться наверх он не успеет.  
  
— Взлетай с точки сброса.  
  
Сэм оглядывается на Баки.  
  
— Там слишком узко.  
  
— Подберешь нас внизу, — Баки хватает Стива за плечевую кобуру и прыгает вниз.  
  
— Я не успею! — слышит он голос Сэма вдогонку.  
  
Со спокойным лицом он падает навстречу смерти. Но ему спокойнее оттого, что жизнь Стива буквально в его руках. Баки прижимает Стива к груди, они ускоряются, воздух свистит в ушах. Если у Сэма ничего не получится, он смягчит приземление Стива.  
  
Но Сэм без промедления бросается вниз, раскрывая крылья, рыжеволосая женщина крепко за него держится. Ему удается схватить Стива за ногу, у Баки рябит в глазах. Крылья Сэма прогибаются от тяжести. Но то, чего он сделал, достаточно. По оценкам Баки, при падении с такой высоты они со Стивом выживут.  
  
— Отпускай, — Баки пытается перекричать ветер, и как только слова срываются с его губ, Стив выкрикивает:  
  
— Баки, нет!  
  
Стив пытается не дать Баки пойти на это, но он бессилен. Это самый безопасный способ. Если вы упадете сейчас, то сможете контролировать падение. Сломаете ноги, но защитите спины. Не оставляйте все на произвол судьбы и крылья Сэма.  
  
Сэм отпускает. У него нет выбора. Он извивается, женщина чуть не соскальзывает, и с криком бросает их в воду. Их головы резко откидываются, пока они падают по широкой дуге, Сэма и женщину отбрасывает в противоположном направлении. Баки делает вдох, они ударяются о воду, это выбивает воздух у него из легких, тот закручивается пузырями, все кости ноют, и они опускаются на дно.  
  
Он поднимает голову, рывками подплывая к поверхности, когда расцветает взрыв. Пламя облизывает солнце, поднимается черное облако. Даже под водой ударная волна оглушительна.  
  
Баки не отпускает Стива, пока не вытаскивает их обоих. Задыхающихся и кашляющих от воды и пепла.  
  
***  
  
— Нет, это, блять, неприемлемо, — Баки говорит громко и резко. — Вы даже не отправили разведчика? Оружие работает от электричества, и вы не просканировали здание?  
  
— Выметайся отсюда, — усмехается Фьюри, во взгляде презрение. Лицо скрыто в тени в этом крошечном подземном убежище. — Я не собираюсь выслушивать от тебя это дерьмо. — Он должен был выслушать отчет о миссии, но...  
  
— Ну конечно, никто не задал ни одного вопроса, — Баки слишком близко, вторгается в его пространство. — У тебя ведь такая репутация. Сколько человек погибло под твоим командованием?  
  
— Давай, покажи мне, как выиграть войну без потерь, — голос Фьюри становится ниже. Стив, рыжеволосая женщина и Сэм тихо стоят у стены, типичное поведение людей при назревании конфликта.  
  
— Это не война, — Баки отступает назад, в голосе отвращение, которое он не пытается скрыть, — это зачистка.  
  
Во взгляде Фьюри мелькает знакомая жестокость, высокомерие, присущее властным людям.  
  
— Цель миссии — умереть, — Баки говорит отрывисто, голова опущена, взгляд презрительный. В ярости нет ничего красивого. — Вы знаете, что агенты Гидры проникли в каждое правительственное учреждение. Вы не можете их оттуда выкурить, так что заманиваете _возможностью_ , — он выплевывает следующие два слова, — устроить саботаж. Устраиваете приманку для их спецагентов, сами прячетесь. Они появляются, и вы позволяете всей миссии пойти к чертям, чтобы посмотреть, кто выживет.  
  
Лицо Фьюри не меняется. Он ничего не говорит, и Баки ненавидит его за безразличие.  
  
Смысл прикрываться нравственной целью? Баки видит суровую реальность и озвучивает ее.  
  
— Ваши люди заменяемы. Каждая миссия — скомпрометирована, верная смерть. И когда выясняется, кто предатель, вы просто даете им умереть, не чувствуя при этом ничего.  
  
Дай ему понять, что видишь его насквозь. Озвучь правду и лиши власти, что ослепила и связала вам руки. Баки трясет от злости.  
  
— Команда наблюдения на дальнем конце склада. Никто не сказал им отступать. — Все другие агенты и тощий техник Гидры пережили взрыв внутри бронированного вагона. — Вы знали, что бомба была готова взорваться. Вы послали их на верную смерть. И вы думаете, это значит, что ваши руки чисты?  
  
Баки отступает, слова повисают в воздухе. Война — это боль, и за нее приходится расплачиваться. Ты видишь лица мертвецов во снах. Помнишь их предсмертные хрипы. А он прячется тут в своем убежище и ставит на кон множество жизней, чтобы прервать лишь несколько. Он совершает убийства, и где его наказание?  
  
Тишина звенит. Готовься к ответу.  
  
Баки ждет, взгляд потемневший, дикий пульс грозится разорвать его, и он вспоминает первый раз, когда пытался убить этого человека. Закончи начатое и спасешь жизнь Стива раз семь наперед. Он представляет большую угрозу, чем любой агент Гидры. Убей человека, который возвращает Стива на поле боя.  
  
Но ты сам это выбрал. Ты присоединился к команде и вставил наушник в ухо. Так что выйди и смирись с разногласиями. Стиву это не нужно, так что просто выйди.  
  
_Ты самостоятельный человек? Или просто поступаешь так, как этого хочет Стив?_  
  
Нет.  
  
Если бы ты давал Стиву все, что он хочет, у него уже был бы ты. У тебя уже был бы он.  
  
Баки разворачивается, плечи напряжены. Хлопает дверью на выходе. Никто не идет за ним.  
  
***  
  
Тем же вечером они садятся на самолет, летят обратно над Атлантическим океаном. Говорят тихо, едят сушеные фрукты из одного пакетика, пока солнце заходит, подсвечивая облака золотым и розовым. Они обсуждают что угодно, только не миссию.  
  
Баки пытается пересказать сюжет фильма, который они посмотрели на прошлой неделе. Стив кивает и задумчиво хмурит лоб. Он постоянно путает героев и сюжеты и просит Баки напомнить ему: "...кто это сделал? ...как звали злодея? ... точно, и они были в Австралии. Да, точно".  
  
Они смотрят много боевиков, что довольно иронично и грустно, но никто не шутит на эту тему. Нормальные люди поглощают реалити-шоу, а вы — это. Высмеивание смерти. Крутые взгляды. Должно быть, то еще развлечение.  
  
Ты вернулся домой в клетку, так что смирись с разногласиями, тебе это чуждо, смотришь, как других хвалят за то, что ты отчаянно пытаешься забыть. Сцены фильмов могли бы сойти за твои кошмары. Смотришь, как герой душит человека, пока тот не вырубается, и думаешь: _"Нормальный человек просто убил бы его"._ Смотришь, как люди умирают, и знаешь, что никто не станет по ним плакать. У злодеев никогда не бывает семьи.  
  
Но Стиву такие фильмы по нраву. Может, он видит в них себя. Может, ему просто нравятся счастливые концовки.  
  
Теперь Баки смотрит каждый фильм, чтобы потом пересказать. Он перерабатывает их. Стив серьезно все забывает, или ему просто нравится слушать твои пересказы? На коленях у Баки лежат темно-синие штаны от костюма Стива. Он рассказывает краткое содержание "Бегущего человека", зашивая при этом дырку на правой штанине.  
  
В самолете полно мужчин и женщин, что знают Стива по имени, все они возвращаются в Вашингтон, и Баки не стал бы пререкаться, если бы Стив попросил его перестать. Но Стив все так же обменивается с ним прикосновениями и улыбками. Так что, может, зашивание его одежды на публике не такое уж и личное действо.  
  
Солнце садится, и их голоса нисходят до шепота, а люди вокруг накрываются пледами и подкладывают под головы куртки. Свет гаснет около полуночи, хотя в самолетах времени не существует. Ты существуешь вне его, плывешь по воздуху. Потом приземляешься и принимаешь цифры на экране телефона за истину.  
  
Баки засыпает, склонив голову на левое плечо, ближе к Стиву. Проходит несколько минут _— время тут вообще идет?_ , и Стив придвигается ближе. Баки обычно спит чутко, просыпается от малейшего движения.  
  
Между ними нет подлокотника, так что их ноги касаются друг друга, от бедер до коленей. Баки немного сползает, кладя голову на плечо Стиву. Стив наклоняется к нему, поворачивает голову — каждое прикосновение будет возвращено, неважно, спишь ты или нет, и прислоняется щекой к макушке Баки. Руки с колен перемещаются туда, где соприкасаются их ноги. Костяшками он касается бедра Баки.  
  
Желание заставляет тебя затаить дыхание.  
  
***  
  
— Стив, ты не мог бы выбирать тщательнее, — Баки говорит тише, это не кажется чем-то правильным, но он продолжает, — свои миссии? — он встречается со Стивом взглядом. — Я не прошу тебя всегда отказывать. Просто... подумать хорошенько, так ли ты им там нужен.  
  
— Хорошо, — следует незамедлительный ответ. — Буду выбирать тщательнее, — добавляет Стив. Следует короткая пауза. — Обещаю. Бак.  
  
***  
  
Они сидят на кухне, пьют чай, потому что рутина успокаивает, говорят о растущей коллекции комнатных растений, что собрал Баки.  
  
— Откуда они все взялись?  
  
— Некоторые я спас.  
  
— Спас?  
  
— Да, нашел выставленными на тротуаре в день вывоза мусора. Какие-то выкопал. Вот этот, — он показывает на маленький папоротник, — я спас из аэропорта.  
  
Стив смотрит на Баки.  
  
— Ты его спас.  
  
— Он стоял на таможне. Там не было окон, так что ему не хватало солнца.  
  
— Ты украл растение из аэропорта.  
  
На лице Баки расцветает ухмылка, отчего у Стива вспыхивает взгляд.  
  
— Я его спас.  
  
Стив качает головой.  
  
— И как ты протащил его домой в тайне от меня?  
  
— Положил в рюкзак.  
  
— Он бы там не поместился.  
  
— У меня хорошо получается все запихивать. — Тут должна быть черная шутка о том, что все, что Баки запихивает, это пистолеты и гранаты, но он решает промолчать.  
  
Стив улыбается, все это его забавляет.  
  
— Почему ты хочешь, чтобы они тут были?  
  
Вопрос заставляет Баки на секунду задуматься. Дело ведь не в желании, так?  
  
— Мне нравится видеть, как они растут. Знаешь, когда растение начинает засыхать, а ты его поливаешь. И оно зеленеет, становится таким ярким, что аж не верится. И листья оживают, — он складывает пальцы в виде буквы V, — тянутся к солнцу. — Баки оглядывает растения, выставленные на подоконнике. — Это прекрасно.  
  
Сэм появляется из-за угла, и они оба подпрыгивают. Отшатываются друг от друга, опускают головы, словно их застали за чем-то неприличным. Отчего-то они не чувствуют себя дома в полной безопасности.  
  
***  
  
Вы живете, не зная, как себя охарактеризовать. Вы ведь больше, чем друзья? У вас нет понятия о личном пространстве. С друзьями так всегда? А что насчет этого? Что насчет вашей близости, что это? Они живут, не вешая на себя ярлыков, потому что в их мире они одни. Появись кто рядом, пришлось бы определиться, признаться. _Да или нет?_  
  
Парите в пространстве между словами, исследуете возможности языка. И слова, что раньше могли быть проглочены, теперь расцветают на ваших губах. Кто станет вас судить? Делайте, что хотите.  
  
Фильм заканчивается, и титры ползут по экрану. Стив поворачивается к Баки с вопросом, взгляд сонный. Уже поздно, и вы перестаете выдумывать оправдания.  
  
Стив разлегся по всей длине дивана, ноги на коленях Баки. Однажды они нашли оправдание этому, но сейчас Баки не может его вспомнить. Еще одно негласное правило: если что-то уже было сделано, то может быть повторено.  
  
Баки отвечает Стиву и поворачивается к нему. Ладонь опускается на дырку в носке Стива. Кожа к коже, Баки делает мысленную заметку позже зашить его. Стив смеется от щекотки и отдергивает ногу. Баки с легкостью ловит ее, ухмыляясь.  
  
— У тебя же должны быть супер рефлексы.  
  
Стив улыбается в ответ, и Баки касается большим пальцем свода стопы, спрашивая разрешения.  
  
— Ах-ха, — выражение лица Стива меняется от внезапного ощущения. Баки ведет линию к пятке, и Стив отвечает звуками удовольствия и боли.  
  
Это сойдет за оправдание? Вполне неплохо. Желание направляет твои руки.  
  
Баки подтягивает ногу Стива обратно на колени, пальцы переходят на лодыжку, легко растирая кожу. Он берет его за пятку, касается краев стопы, ища чувствительные местечки.  
  
Стив продолжает говорить о фильме, критикуя тактику героя, непрерывный поток слов, чтобы дать понять: _не останавливайся._  
  
Но в итоге слова у него кончаются, когда Баки поглаживает чувствительную кожу под пальцами, так что Стив спрашивает:  
  
— О чем ты думаешь?  
  
Баки на секунду задумывается. _Я думаю о звуках, которые ты издаешь, когда тебе приятно._  
  
— О том, что у меня только пять ногтей на руках. И мне интересно, знает ли тело об этом. В смысле, энергия, которая тратилась на то, чтобы росли те, остальные ногти, куда она теперь девается? Мои ногти растут в два раза быстрее? — он сам же отвечает на свой вопрос с плутоватой улыбкой, а Стив смотрит на него. Эти честные глаза. То, как приподнимаются брови и смягчается взгляд. Все, о чем он думает, написано у него на лице. _Стив, я вижу тебя насквозь. Господи боже._  
  
В дверь звонят, и они оба подпрыгивают. Баки сразу же опускает ноги. У него горят щеки. Стив идет открывать, а Баки пытается восстановить дыхание. Что ты делаешь? Прячешься в темноте?  
  
Это женщина с рыжими волосами. Наташа. Они сидят на кухне, а Стив заваривает чай. Она спрашивает, можно ли остаться на ночь, и Стив сразу отвечает:  
  
— Да, конечно, устраивайся в моей комнате.  
  
Они беседуют, а Баки слушает. Ему не хочется пытаться произвести впечатление на кого-то, кроме Стива. Она спрашивает, что у Стива нового, и тот рассказывает обо всем, кроме слона в комнате, притихшего мужчины за столом. Что нового? _О, ну, помогал Фьюри, конечно. Был на паре приемов. Ну и бездельничал немного. Ну ты понимаешь._  
  
Они кружат вокруг темы. Странно видеть, как кто-то тянет за нужные ниточки, загоняет Стива словами в угол.  
  
Затем Наташа резко меняет тему и спрашивает:  
  
— Так ты готов показаться миру?  
  
— Слушай, я...  
  
— Выбраться куда-нибудь? — она не дает ему договорить, озорно улыбается.  
  
— Ну я...  
  
— Позвать Шэрон на свидание? — и вопрос повисает в воздухе. Неловкая пауза, и Стив бормочет что-то, пытается отшутиться. Баки смотрит в кружку. Желание ударяется о грудную клетку, звенит и молит: нет, нет, нет.  
  
Наташа проницательно смотрит на Стива, так что он продолжает:  
  
— Нет, я... я не ищу... я... Сейчас много чего... происходит.  
  
У Баки сдавливает в груди. Разум, в отличие от сердца, спокоен. _Я ему мешаю?_ Они всегда вместе, для других людей места нет. _И это правильно,_ шепчет желание, _так и должно быть._  
  
Он игнорирует этот голос. Все идет наперекосяк, не за что ухватиться. Это нельзя назвать войной, но и миром нельзя. Нет никакого покоя, одни вопросы. Что ты делаешь? Кто ты? Одно желание и вина, лежащие на плечах, придавливающие, грозящиеся разорвать.  
  
Баки фокусируется на настоящем, Стив выходит из кухни. Ты успеваешь услышать последние пару слов _— схожу за чистым постельным бельем_ , и теперь вы остаетесь с Наташей вдвоем.  
  
Одно из правил того, как лучше всего смешаться с остальными, это не начинать разговор первым. Повторять их тон, жесты, придерживаться их темы. Но тут Баки заговаривает первым.  
  
— Я стрелял в тебя.  
  
Она смеется и говорит по-русски:  
  
— Ну и что?  
  
— Прости, — говорит Баки, и он серьезен. Извиняется за все выстрелы, что он сделал или был готов сделать. Говорит по-английски, потому что в последний раз, когда говорил по-русски, то приказывал найти ее, чтобы он сам мог ее убить.  
  
Она спрашивает по-английски, как ему Вашингтон, и он следует примеру Стива. Говорит обо всем, кроме человека, вокруг которого крутится его жизнь. Супермаркеты, фильмы, музыка, поход в зоопарк. Она смотрит тепло, и Баки чувствует себя достаточно уверенно, чтобы пошутить о том, как гонялся за Стивом по всему миру.  
  
— Я знаю, каково это, — она улыбается глазами. — Ты на самом деле хорошо справляешься, надеюсь, Стив тебе говорит об этом. Когда я начинала все сначала, то понятия не имела, кто я, и, наверное... я никогда и не пыталась выяснить, — она откровенничает. — Если тебе нечего тут прятать, — она указывает на грудь, — то ты хороший шпион. Но я вижу тебя тут со Стивом, и... — она приподнимает бровь. — Я и так знаю, что нового. Ты вернулся домой. И это не так-то просто.  
  
Где Стив находит этих людей? Кто угодно может лишить его слов, или только друзья Стива? Он привлекает их, как маяк. Людей, которые говорят так прямо и открыто.  
  
— Как Стив, кстати? — она говорит тише, чуть обеспокоенно. — Никто никогда не узнает его лучше, чем ты.  
  
Это так? Ты знаешь, как пахнет его шея утром. Как он обнимает тебя. Каждый его взгляд. Как он? _Он будто не может прожить без меня. Мы обмениваемся касаниями, как воздухом, и это никогда не прекращается._ Вина затопляет его. Стива постоянно влечет ко всему опасному. И однажды он обожжется. А ты его защищаешь? Или притворяешься, что спишь, пока он касается твоих волос? _Я прижимаю его к себе, не могу отпустить, и мне кажется, пойдем ко дну мы оба._  
  
Каждая жизнь — трагедия, если знать, с какой стороны посмотреть.  
  
Взгляд в стол. Ты должен что-то ответить. Плечи напряжены.  
  
— Он в порядке.  
  
Она изучает его лицо.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Третья дверь открывается, и тебе не задают вопросов.


End file.
